Beast
by xXRukuXx
Summary: Ikuto known as a vampire. Amu known as a vampire hunter. Amu's parents had been killed by vampires. Kei is a guy who is taking care of Amu. Now Amu met Ikuto at high school. How would Amu face the truth about him being a vampire? Would she still love him? (Being edited)
1. Chapter 1

**~Beast~**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:Hi... Here's a new story! Don't get a wrong idea! I'm not gonna cancel "Life Is Hurtful" it is still ongoing. Now this is called "Beast" Its a story that I wrote and I have 8 chapters. So I decided to change the characters and put the Shugo Chara characters in this story. But some parts are edited. Enjoy this chapter ;) Plus I do not own any Shugo Chara characters or anything that relates to it. I just own this plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Did you know vampires exist in our world?<strong>

Well they do.

**~Did you know that they killed my parents?**

_Yes they did._

At age 10 I started becoming a vampire hunter

~Why?

Because I want to get revenge on what the vampires had did to my parents. Vampires are just beasts.

**Here is where the story begins~**

**~Beast~**

**Amu's POV**

**Age:7**

I woke up in the middle of night from a scream.

I went to the living room.

I was standing being scared. What I saw... What I saw...

My parents were dead.

**(A/N:Now I'm not going to put Ami in here. I don't know why.)**

I didn't know who murder my parents.

I cried. "Mama. Papa." I yelled shaking them.

Their body turned into dust.

"MAMA, PAPA!" I shouted.

Crying with a lot of tears.

"You okay?" someone said.

I looked back.

I backed away a bit.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'll take care of you."

It was a guy..

He put out his hand.

I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and carried me.

He carried me to my room.

"What happened to my mama and papa." I said softly.

Silence...

"Tell me please" I said and cried.

"I'll tell you once. When you would turn 10." He said.

"That's long" I whined.

He wiped my tears. "It's not long. Don't worry. Days goes by fast." He said softly and kissed my forehead.

**~Next Morning~**

I woke up.

I went downstairs.

"Good morning." He said.

"Your still here?" I asked him.

"Of course. I told you I'm taking care of you." He said and smiled.

"You never introduce yourself to me. Plus your a stranger. So don't take care of me. I can take care of myself." I said put my hands on my waist.

"Well someone is being bossy." He said and laughed.

"What?" I shouted.

"Nothing. My name is **Fujisa** Kei." He said and smiled at me.

"My name is Amu. **Hinamori** Amu." I said.

I was bored.

"So Amu. What do you want to do today? He asked me.

"I want to go to the park." I said and let out a fake smile.

"No." He said.

That's his answer. No? You serious!

"Why.." I said and frowned.

"It's to dangerous." He said.

"What do you mean it's to dangerous!" I yelled at him.

"It's just to dangerous." He said while walking towards to me.

He patted my head.

I hit has hand from patting my head.

"I'm going and you can't stop me." I shouted.

I ran away from him.

"Oi! Amu!" He yelled.

I ignored him.

As I started walking to the park.

The park was only a few miles away.

Geez... I don't get why my parents have to die anyways. I mean... nothing comes out right in this world anymore.

**~Beast~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think its a litte short... Well haha. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. I'll update this story and "Life Is Hurtful" July 2,2011. Since it's summer. I have loads of free time. And I decided to update the story each day okay? Please R&R. Once again I don't own Shugo Chara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Beast~**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong> AN:Look another chapter for "Beast" Yipee! ... I'm tired right now so... yeah. I do not own any Shugo Chara characters or anything that relates to it. Please R&R...**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I sighed._ Wait why am I sighing?_ I thought to myself.

I looked at the clouds. _Looks like its going to rain..._

I was almost close to the park. So I decided to walk slowly.

Finally I was here at the park. Everyone was passing by me and staring at me.

_Why are they staring at me?_ I thought to myself.

I sat down at the bench. Yup its going to rain alright.

Maybe I should go home. I can't get a cold right?

But I don't want to see ... What's his name again? Oh yeah Kei.

I was the only person in the park without a umbrella.

"Lost little girl?" Someone asked me.

I looked at the person who asked me. It was guy. He looked like a **woMAN**.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Hn. What are you doing in a big place alone little girl." He said.

"Running away I guess..." I said.

"Follow me. It's going to pour you know." He said softly.

"No... Why should I follow some **woMAN** stranger." I said to him.

"Woman? Where the heck did you get that from?" He asked me.

"Your hair. Long hair. Your a man and you like a women." I said and laughed.

"..."

"It's just a wig. I had to do cosplay." He told me.

"Oh." I said.

It started to pour.

"Come on. You don't want to get sick do you?" He asked me.

"Fine." I said to him.

_Where are we going anyways? Shelter? Store? House?_

_Oh ... Why are we in a alley?_

He came closer to me.

I backed up until my back touched the wall.

"Blood." He said softly.

_Blood?_

His face came closer to my face.

He licked my neck.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Hmm... Should it be here or here?" He asked himself.

He grabbed my right hand and he opened his mouth.

I saw fangs.

_What is that a vampire? No way vampires don't exist..._

I was trying to escape. But this vampire is strong alright.

"Uh... I need to go to the bathroom." I told him.

He stopped and he let go of me.

Now this is my chance.

Run! I ran and ran.

I stopped and here I was... Wait where am I?

I'm at the alley again. Did I ran no where or what?

I was trying to breath. Running is my biggest enemy.

"Nice way to escape. Little girl." Someone said behind my back.

I turned around. Oh dude you know what I saw? It's the **woMAN** vampire.

"Now where were we?" He asked himself.

I stepped back and kept going back until my back touched the wall.

He came closer and closer.

He grabbed my right hand. I was trying to get my right hand away from him.

It was useless.

Until then I felt something sharp going through.

It hurts...

"KEI!" I screamed.

**-Flashback-**

_"You can't go."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's to dangerous."_

**-End of Flashback-**

_He warned me alright..._

**~Beast~**

**Kei's POV**

I ran looking around the park.

No sign of her.

"Kei!" Someone screamed.

I heard Amu's voice.

I started running where she screamed.

The rain was pouring really hard.

**Amu's POV**

The guy let go of my hand and covered my mouth.

My right hand really hurts. It was so hard to move it.

"Didn't I said not to scream." He said and glared at me.

"Amu!." A guy said.

I looked at the other guy. It was Kei.

"Kei." I said.

"Let her go." Kei shouted.

"Hn... A vampire hunter. If I'm right." said the vampire guy.

The vampire pulled and pushed me towards the boxes.

I fell down.

"Yeah. Your right. I'm a vampire hunter." said Kei.

Kei took out a gun. A gun I never saw before.

He shooted.

The bullet hit the wall towards another wall then the trash can and then it shot towards the back of the vampire.

As the vampire turned into dust.

"Amu. You ok?" He said and started going to me.

I nodded. I tried hidding the bitten spot.

"Did that guy bit you?" He asked me.

I nodded no.

He carried me.

"Ow." I said softly.

I hope he never heard that.

**~Beast~**

**Amu's POV**

We got home. He put me down on the couch.

"Let me see your both of your hands." said Kei.

I took out my left hand.

"The right hand." he said.

"This is my right hand. My left is my right." I said and smiled.

"Stop joking around." Kei said and laughed a little.

I sighed.

I took out my right hand.

He looked at it and touched it.

"Ow." I said.

"Sorry." He said.

"Its deep. Pretty much deep." said Kei.

He covered my bitten spot with a band aid.

He patted my head.

"Don't worry it would be okay." He said softly.

I was crying.

I was blocking my eyes with my hair.

"Did a vampire killed my parents?" I asked him.

He never answered me.

"I'll tell you soon. It'll be to hard for you to understand okay." He told me.

I nodded

**~Beast~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm... Somethings wrong here. But I don't know where the wrong part is. Oh wells. Thank you for reading this chapter! I don't own Shugo Chara. Review please. I'll update probably tomorrow or as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Beast~**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:Thank you for the people who had review this story. I do not own any Shugo Chara characters or anything that relates to it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

"Boo..." I said softly.

He patted my head.

"Alright go sleep already." He said to me.

"I don't wanna go sleep." I told him.

"But its like night time already." He told me.

"Really? I'm pretty sure its only afternoon." I said to him.

"Look at the clock." He told me.

I looked at the clock. 9 P.M.? That late already. When it isn't that late...

"Fine." I said.

I went upstairs and went to my room.

I slammed the door.

My room well... It's pink.

_**(A/N:Well you know how Amu's room looks like in Shugo Chara?. Lets just say that in this story. Her room looks like that.**_)

I went on my bed and hugged my pillow.

I was tired but I didn't want to go to sleep.

I closed my eyes a little and then a little more.

Well... Of course I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>~Beast~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

It was morning.

Of course it was morning.

The sunlight shined on my face.

I got up yawning.

I went downstairs. That guy isn't here anymore.

I saw a note on the coffee table.

I looked at it and decided to read it.

_**Note:**_

_**Amu. I'll be back soon. Probably at night. Remember don't go outside. I'll tell you once I get back home. Okay? Be a good girl Amu.**_

_**-Kei-**_

Be a good girl. Pssh. Your like my mom. Hmm... What am I suppose to be doing ...

I looked outside the window. There was a boy. About my age.

I went outside.

"Don't go outside."

Whatever. It's not like I will be hurt by my house.

"Hey." I said.

He looked at me.

"Yo." He said.

"What are you doing wandering around." I said while spinning in circles.

"Nothing. Probably running away from my home." He said looking bored.

I stopped. I felt dizzy after spinning around. I fell on the road.

A truck came on the road. Closer and closer.

I couldn't move because ... because why?...

I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes a little then I opened my eyes wide.I saw the boy carrying me.

"Can you put me down?" I said.

He put me down.

"Baka. Your really a baka." He said while sticking tongue at me.

"I'm not a baka." I whined.

"Well... Do you want to come to my house?" I asked him.

"Sure whatever." He told me.

We went inside my house.

"Where's your parents?" He asked me curiously.

"Um... They're on a vacation." I said and let out a fake smile.

"Vacation? Shouldn't they bring you with them?" He said.

"Well its for work." I said and let out another fake smile.

"Oh." He said.

I didn't want him to know that my parents were dead. But I don't want to talk about it either.

"My name is Kenji. Hamato Kenji." He said.

"Kenji... My name is Hinamori Amu." I said.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some soda.

I placed them down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

I opened one and drank a little.

"Do you live alone?" Kenji asked me.

"No." I said.

"Oh. Who are you living with?" Kenji asked.

"A person. Kei." I said.

"Oi... Kenji. How old are you?" I asked him.

"8." He said.

"Oh. A year older than me." I said and smiled.

"Hn. 7. Wow so young." He said and smirked.

"Whatever. It's nice to be young." I said.

He lied down on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Oi Kenji? Are you sleeping?" I said and looked at him.

No answer. Just silence.

I went by him and looked at him.

He looks cute while sleeping.

I touched his orange-brownish hair. It was soft...

He opened his eyes and grabbed me.

We were opposite now.

Right now I'm under him. I'm lying down and he's on top of me!

"Baka. Baka. Baka" He said and laughed a little.

"That's not funny!" I said and made a weird face.

"Shut up. I'm tired." He said.

I never know he swears. What a cool guy. Then again he's not cool at all.

He put his head by my head.

"Just let me rest for a while." He said softly.

Some how it feels warm when I'm right next to him.

The door opened.

"I'm home." Someone said.

I looked up.

"K-K... KEI." I shouted. I sat up and Kenji fell.

"Oww. Hey Amu." He shouted.

He looked at me and then he looked at Kei.

"Who's that Amu?" Kenji asked.

"Hey Amu who's that?" Kei asked me.

"..."

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this chapter was okay :D**

**I'll continue this story well update this story if I have... 6 or 5 reviews. Its just 3 or 2 more away :D . As again I do not own Shugo Chara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Beast~**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thank you to the people who had review :D**

**As I promise you I'll update once I get 5 or 6 reviews.**

**Enjoy this chpater and I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I played with my hair.

"This is Kei the one who I live with. And this boy here is a jerk his name is Kenji. He was running away from home." I said.

No one said a word. Not even a single sound.

"Hey Kei. Can I live here?" Kenji asked Kei.

"Hm? Sure." said Kei.

Oh great now I'm the only girl in this house. Wait... I never knew that before.

"Thanks." said Kenji.

"Oh yeah Kei. Are you going to tell me or not?" I said to him.

"Oh right." He said while sitting down on the other chair.

"Well... You want me to talk about it with Kenji around?" Kei asked me.

I looked at Kenji...

"I don't know." I said.

"Hm?" Kenji said.

"Okay Kenji you'll get to know us. I am Kei. I'm 15 years old and I'm a vampire hunter." Kei said and smiled.

I glared at Kei.

"Your 15 years old? I thought you were like 42." I told him.

"Do I look that I old to you?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Your face looks like my grandpa." I said.

Kenji laughed.

"Kei she thinks your her grandpa." said Kenji.

"No idiot. I said he looks like my grandpa." I told Kenji.

"Same thing." He told me.

"Anyways I knew that your a ampire hunter." Kenji said.

"How did you know?" I said with surprising look.

"Just now you told me that your a vampire hunter." said Kenji.

"You shouldn't have said that then!" I said to him.

"Also... Amu's parents they died because of the vampires." said Kei.

"I thought vampires can't kill humans. Unless if the vampire suck all their blood up." said Kenji.

"I don't know what happened. All I know what happened was when I was at Amu's house. I see a little girl crying." said Kei.

They both looked at me.

"Your a crybaby." said Kenji.

"Would you be quiet and shut your damn mouth." I told him.

"I have a new nickname for you. A idiot baby." He told me.

"Why you!" I said to him.

"Your a..." I said and paused.

"Your a ?" said Kenji trying to think what I was saying.

"I can't think of anything." I told him.

"Thought so." He said to me.

My right hand started to hurt.

"My hand hurts... I guess." I said.

"What hurts?" Kenji asked me.

Kei came closer to me and took my hand.

"Oh. It came worser Amu..." He said while taking off the bandages.

It hurts a lot. I couldn't take the pain any longer.

"You know this is the first time I seen a vampire bite or whatever. Can I poke it?" Kenji asked me.

"What? No!" I said to him.

Kei changed the bandages and took something out.

"Drink this." Kei said to me.

"Why? Is it fruit punch?" I asked him.

"Just drink it." He told me.

I took the bottle.

The liquid was red... Looks like fruit punch and blood at the first time.

I open the cap and drank it.

I drank all of whatever this thing is.

It taste kind of ...

* * *

><p><strong>~Beast~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kenji's POV<strong>

"Hey Amu." I yelled.

"The drink just made her fell asleep for a bit. What the drink does is that it would stop the pain for a little while and once she wakes up it would start to hurt again. So she needs to drink it every afternoon." said Kei.

"What?" I said acting curiously.

"Let me make it more clear. The drink made her fell asleep so the pain would stop for a little while. When it is close to 5. She needs to drink this again because the pain would start at 5 or later." Kei explained every single word to me.

"Oh I see..." I said.

"Besides I'll be coming home late. So take care of her okay. The drink is in my room. Inside the drawer and then inside the case." said Kei.

I nodded.

Kei carried Amu upstairs.

I lied down on the couch.

_**Amu...**_

_**I wonder if you'll become a vampire if you get bitten again.**_

_**Is the rumor true?...**_

_**Kei... I wanted to ask you if Amu gets bitten again would she be a vampire?**_

I closed my eyes a little and then fully closed my eyes.

Hearing the birds chirp.

As the whole earth is moving around slowly.

With humans and vampires living in our world.

* * *

><p><strong>~Beast~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:That's it for this chapter :D**

**I was thinking... Maybe July 4 I'll post up two chapters? Hehe :D**

**Well it depends...**

**Well I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**I'll update if I get a few reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Beast~**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Happy fourth of July! :D I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I woke up feeling dizzy.

I walked out of my room then I saw a room opened.

To blurry...

I saw Kenji.

I smiled at him.

**Kenji's POV**

I saw her smile at me. Then she fell.

I caught her just in time.

"Oi Amu!" I said shaking her.

She was kind of heavy for me. I decided to drag her all the way to my room.

I put her down on my bed.

I wonder what happened. Did she fell asleep? Was she weak?

I saw her eyes opened.

"What. Where am I?" I heard her saying that.

"In my room." I said and smirked.

She sat up quickly.

"Why am I in your room. Are you trying to rape me?" She hesitated.

"Wtf? Why the heck would I rape you?" I said being shocked.

"Um your a PERVERT." She said sticking tongue at me.

"I'm not a pervert. I brought you to my room because you fainted and your room was locked." I said.

"My room is lock?" said Amaya running out of my room.

I followed her.

She tried to open it but it was locked for real. Even though I made a joke.

"This sucks. I don't have a spare key..." She whined.

"Hm. I guess you have to sleep in the living room." I said and laughed.

She punched my shoulder.

That was a weak one I ever felt before.

It was a boring morning.

"Hey why don't we check out Kei's room." I said and smiled.

"Huh? Kei's room. Well I never thought of that before. He's in my parents room." said Amu.

Amu led me to her use-to-be-parents-room.

As she opened the door. It looks original. Nothing special. I thought there would be lots of guns and stuff but oh wells.

Amu closed the door. "Well it still the same since my parents were gone you know." said Amu.

We watched t.v in the living room.

"What do you like watching?" I asked Amu.

"Um... I don't know. I don't usually watch t.v a lot." said Amaya.

"I see." I said looking bored.

I lied down on the couch looking at the ceiling. Then I looked at the clock it was 6:30 P.M.

Oh yeah I forgot. I have to give the drink to Amu.

"Hey Amu. Is your hand hurting?" I asked her.

"No why?" She asked me with a stupid look.

"Nothing." I said.

2 hours had past.

Nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>~Beast~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amu's POV<span>**

I yawned. It was 8:30 P.M.

Kenji stood up.

"Looks like someone is tired. Since your room is locked I'll let you sleep in my room." said Kenji.

I nodded.

I followed him upstairs all the way to his room.

"Your sleeping on the floor." said Kenji.

"Huh? Why? Your so mean." I whined.

I looked at him he was on his bed.

I came close to him. And I pushed him off.

"I'm sleeping here." I said and laughed.

He looked at me with scary eyes.

"Amu." said Kenji. We were pushing each other off the bed.

I wanted to hit him. So I threw punch but he caught my hand. Both of them.

I tried escaping. But he held it tighter.

So I was shaking my hands. Causing us to fall off the bed.

My eyes were closed. When I opened my eyes he was on top of me.

"Get off of me." I said.

He got off of me.

"Your fault for getting us to fall off the bed." He said while rubbing his head.

"Hey Kenji... Why did you ran away from home?" I asked him.

He looked at me and then he looked away.

"I wanted to. I don't like living with my parents or with my siblings. I hate every member in my family." He said.

"But you know. There's this one guy who's my friend. He's a vampire hunter. And I think of him as a brother." He told me.

"Oh. Do you think... Vampires would take over the world?" I asked him.

"Your really a idiot. First of all no. Vampires wouldn't take over the world. Second of all there are a lot of humans then vampires." He told me.

"I'm not a idiot okay? Your a pervert and a jerk." I told him.

"A pervert and jerk. Wow I'm amazed on all of the nicknames you give me." He told me.

Everything turned quiet.

I didn't even said a single word.

5 minutes had past.

My hand started to hurt.

I covered my hand. Not saying anything.

I didn't know what to do...

He looked at me. I looked away.

He grabbed my right hand.

"Your hand hurts right?" He said softly.

I looked at him and nodded yes.

* * *

><p><strong>~Beast~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Boo... This is not a good chapter for today.<strong>

**Amu:It was okay.**

**Ruku:Really? :D**

**Kenji:It sucked.**

**Ruku:Kenji so mean T_T" Anyways... Please review :D As again me do not own Shugo Chara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Beast~**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Chapter 6 is here :D I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**My hand started to hurt.**_

_**I covered my hand. Not saying anything.**_

_**I didn't know what to do...**_

_**He looked at me. I looked away.**_

_**He grabbed my right hand.**_

_**"Your hand hurts right?" He said softly.**_

_**I looked at him and nodded yes.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

"Stay here." He said to me softly.

After a few minutes later Kenji came back with that liquid that I had drink before.

"Drink this." said Kenji.

I nodded.

I took it and drank it.

Again... It tasted ...

**Kenji's POV**

I caught her from falling on the floor.

As I carried her and put her on my bed.

One day probably.. You'll be one vampire.

I lied down next to her. And looked at her pink bubblegum hair.

I touched her cheeks. It was warm.

"I'm home!" Someone shouted.

I guess its Kei.

I rushed down to the living room.

"Hey Kei." I said and glared at him.

"So. Did her hand hurted?" Kei asked me.

"Yeah. Just a few minutes ago." I said looking exhausted.

"Oh yeah. Her room is locked so she's sleeping in my room." I said.

"Oh. Well I don't have the key. But I can get one tomorrow since I don't have anywhere to go tomorrow." said Kei.

"Ok." I said.

I sat down. Kei was sitting down also. But he was looking at papers.

"Say... Amu got bitten by a vampire right?" I asked Kei.

"Yah why?" He asked me.

"I don't know if you know ... But if she gets bitten one more time. I swear she'll become a vampire." I said look at the dark side of the room.

"I know that. That's why I don't want her to go outside anymore." said Kei.

"Plus the pain would stop once she turn to 8." said Kei.

"Kei. Where did you get those liquid stuff." I asked him curiously.

It was quiet. No answer from Kei.

"Maybe I'll take a guess... So it's red. So it must be blood. Some type of special blood. That helps her to gain more blood and makes her not to feel pain." I said and lied down on the couch.

No answer from Kei again.

"Well you knew it already. How did you knew those stuff?" He asked me.

"I told you. I was guessing." I said and laughed a bit.

"It doesn't sound like your guessing" He said and stared at me.

I sat up.

"I know all of this stuff because my friend is a vampire hunter. His name is Dark. Age 17." I said and sighed.

"Dark. Cch. That guy. Guess he is still in a higher rank than me." said Kei.

I yawned.

"Anyways. What's with all these papers?" I asked Kei.

"Hm? Oh all the vampires I have to kill..." said Kei.

I sat down by him and took some papers.

"This is boring." I said and yawned.

"I'm going sleep. Ja ne." I said and waved.

"Ok." said Kei.

I went up to my room.I saw Amu up sitting down by the window.

She looked at me.

"Kenji." She said.

"Kenji..." She repeated one more time.

Why is she saying my name two times...

Then I looked at her again.

There was tears in her eyes.

Why the heck were there tears in her eyes?

**~Beast~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:I'm so sorry if this chapter is a little short...<strong>

**Ikuto:I do not forgive you. I mean... When is it going to be a Amuto part?**

**Ruku:Just wait Ikuto. Probably when she turns 8 she'll go school :D**

**Ruku:Then again I don't want to make it boring by telling what happens on each year old. So I might have to make things like 5 years past or whatever.**

**Ruku:Anyways. Please review and as again I do not own Shugo Chara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Beast~**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 7 is out for today. I'm bored so I decided to get on with a new chapter :D<strong>

**I have so much free time xD**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**I went up to my room.I saw Amaya up sitting down by the window.**_

_**She looked at me.**_

_**"Kenji." She said.**_

_**"Kenji..." She repeated one more time.**_

_**Why is she saying my name two times...**_

_**Then I looked at her again.**_

_**There was tears in her eyes.**_

_**Why the heck were there tears in her eyes?**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kenji's POV<strong>

I looked at Amu again.

She did had tears in her eyes.

"Amu. What's wrong?" I asked her.

I came closer to her.

"No." I heard her yelling.

She kept on yelling.

Her hands were covering her ears.

"Amu." I said.

She was crying. Tears rolling down her warm cheek.

I pulled her towards me and hugged her.

"Amu. What's wrong tell me!" I shouted.

We sat down on my bed.

She brought her legs up and hugged them.

"I had a nightmare. The reason why I was yelling no is because there was voices around me." She said softly.

"I see. What was your nightmare about?" I asked her.

"... This house was on fire. I saw my parents inside being burned. The vampire that had bitten my hand took me to a place that I never know where it was. I was scared and frightened." She told me.

"I see. It's ok. I'm always here for you when ever something happens. Even Kei." I said and smiled at her.

She looked at me and let out a small smile.

Her head dropped down on my shoulder softly.

I looked at her.

"Kenji. Arigato." She said softly.

I smiled a bit.

I put her down on the pillow and cover her body with the blanket.

I decided to stay up all night.

But then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Beast~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kenji's POV<strong>

It was morning.

When I woked up Amu was still sleeping.

"Amu... Wake up." I said and poked her face.

Her eyes opened a little and then wider.

"Why the hell am I sleeping next to you!" She yelled at me.

"Well... Your room is locked and you slept next to me." I stated.

"LIAR!" She yelled.

As she threw a pillow at my face.

She stomped all the way downstairs.

I followed her.

"Kei!" I heard her shouting.

No answer.

"Where is that Kei?" She asked herself.

What a idiot... But I thought Kei said he had no where to go. What the heck?

I saw a note on the coffee table.

I read it out loud.

"Dear Kenji and Amu. I have to go to a meeting. Kenji please take care of Amu." I said.

"I can take care of myself. Besides... I don't need your help." I heard her saying.

"Um you can not because you got bitten by a vampire." I said to her.

I stick tongue at her.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Pancake. But we don't have flour and yeah some other stuff." She told me.

"Come on were gonna eat outside." I told her.

She nodded.

"I forgot my room is locked." She told me.

"I'll give you some of my shirt." I told her.

I went in my room and took off my shirt. Trying to find something.

"Hey Kenji." I heard her saying as she walked into my room.

She stared at me. I stared at her.

"Put on you shirt!" She yelled at me.

"Well... Who's the pervert now." I teased her.

She made a childish face.

As she went out.

I put on a shirt and went out.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She nodded.

We went outside and walked to the town center.

I went inside the cafe.

Well you know with Amu.

"Sir... What do you want?" A waiter asked me.

"One pancake with strawberry... And two milk." I told her.

"Ok." She said.

"Your not gonna eat?" Amu asked me.

"Don't wanna. I'll get fat like you." I said and teased her.

"Shut it." Amu said.

"Shut it? Just say shut up. It's easy." I told her.

"Don't wanna." She said and sticked tongue at me.

"Here you go. One pancake with strawberry. And two milk." The waiter said.

"Thank you." I said.

I stared at Amu. She ate the pancake really slowly.

I drank all of my milk.

I payed for the food.

"You take forever to eat." I told her.

"Well I just eat slow. Okay?" She said.

"Can we walk around?" She asked me.

"No. We have to go home or it'll happen to you again." I said to her.

"Pretty please?" She begged me.

"Fine." I said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Beast~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Amu get bitten by a vampire again? What would Kenji do if she did get bitten by a vampire? What would Amu and Kenji do around town?<strong>_

**Ruku:Ho ho ho.**

**Ikuto:Hi santa.**

**Ruku:Hi.**

**Ikuto-Laughs-**

**Ruku:Wait! I'm not santa! I'm not a chubby guy D:**

**Ikuto:You meant your not a fat old guy.**

**Ruku:So mean Dx**

**Amu:...**

**Kenji:...**

**Ruku:Silent treatment :D**

**Ikuto:Don't stay too quiet.**

**Ruku: Anyways please REVIEW! :D Why did I have to make "review" big? Oh wellz.**

**Ikuto:Ruku does not own Shugo Chara once again!...**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Beast~**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I'm sorry if I put wrong names xD . Anyways here's chapter 8. I do not own any Shugo Chara characters or anything that relates to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I begged Kenji.

"Fine." He said.

"Yay!" I yelled out and cheered.

People looked at me.

I blushed a bit.

"Kenji why is a lot of people crowded over there?" I asked him and pointed at the crowd.

"Don't know. Why you asking me for?" He told me.

"Because I'm curious no duh!" I said and punched his arm.

"Can we go check it out?" I asked him.

He glared at me.

"Alright. Your holding my hand just in case we split apart." He told me.

"No. I don't wanna hold hands with you." I said to him.

"Alright. Just stay by me. If you get lost it's not my fault." He told me and stuck out a tongue at me.

I dragged Kenji where the crowded people were.

"Ladies and Gentle-Man. I'll tell you a story."

I saw a guy. A story? I wanna listen to it.

"This year. You guys better be careful. There are vampires existing in this world."

"Vampires? Your crazy!" A woman said.

"Yeah your mental too." A guy shouted.

"Isn't mental and crazy the same?" I asked Kenji.

Kenji just kicked the dirt from the ground and didn't answered my question.

"It's true. But you guys won't believe it. We have a vampire hidden under this cloth. Don't worry he's locked up in the cage."

"Remove the cloth please."

The guy told the servants. They nodded.

As the cloth removed from the cage. Many people were surprise.

I-I-It's the same vampire that bitten me. I thought Kei killed him?

I went up to the front to see that it was the vampire that bitten me.

"Amu!" I heard Kenji shouted.

I ignored him.

"Why its you again." The vampire told me.

"I thought you were dead already." I said.

"That bullet never did a damage to me." He told me.

"But you turn into dust!" I said to him.

"Well... It's hard to explain for a little kid like you." He told me.

"Your blood is tastier than other humans blood that I had." He

"..."

"Little girl why are you talking to the vampire?" The guy who told the story asked me.

"Huh? Oh the vampire was talking to me. May I talk back to the vampire too?" I asked him.

"Well uh... I-"

His sentence was cut off.

"The vampire! It's gone sir!" One of the servant yelled.

Everyone was shocked.

"Run!"

Everybody screamed and yelled.

I got pushed and fell down on the ground.

"Now if I can get one little drop of blood from you. I'll be fine." The vampire told me.

"Amu!" Kenji shouted.

"Kenji!" I shouted his name out.

"Aww... Now another person trying to save her? What? A kid haha! What a joke. What can a kid do anyways? All they can do is make poop and cry to their mom." The vampire joked around.

"Get away from her." Kenji said and glared at the vampire.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name Horoto Kazuki." He said.

"My name is Horoto Kazuki." Kenji said and smirked.

"Stop joking around kid." Hotoro said.

"Isn't Horoto a girl name?" I said out of blue.

Horoto dropped down on the ground.

"Enough with the crappy jokes. Now how about the taste of your blood." Hotoro said.

"I won't let you bite her!" Kenji yelled.

"Make me." He said.

"Then again... I don't have anything to stop you." Kenji said and put his hands in his pockets.

"Kenji. Your a baka! And your a jerk!" I yelled at him.

"Shut up idiot. Your the one who thinks I was asleep but I was just closing my eyes. And you think negative." He said.

I felt someone's arms around me.

"The smell of your blood is fresh and good." Hotoru said.

He licked my neck.

"I wonder if it would hurt." He asked me.

I was scared. What's gonna happen to me?

"K-Kenji." I said softly.

"Hmm? You meant that kid? This was all a illusion. That kid is somewhere in a maze right now." He told me.

"Now... Don't scream or cry if I hurt you." He told me.

I gulped.

I shivered. This is a nightmare right?...

I felt something sharp going into my neck.

It felt painful.

"S-Stop. Let me go." I said softly.

I didn't had enough energy to shout or yell.

After 1 minute. His fangs exited out of my neck.

"You have a delicious blood there little girl." He said to me and I watched him licked the blood from his mouth.

I touched the bitten spot.

Everything turned blurry.

**Kenji's POV**

Now what? I'm in a maze?

"..."

I ran and ran until I can find the exit.

After 5 minutes. I had found the exit. Finally!

I saw Amu and a dude.

Oh shit. That better not be a vampire.

"Amu!" I shouted.

Amu looked at me. She looked like she was going to fall or faint.

The vampire looked at me.

"Finally you figured out the maze. But its too late. I bit her already." He said and laughed evily.

"Ch! You dumb shit ass beast!" I yelled at him.

"K-Kenji." I heard Amu saying.

Amu closed her eyes and fell.

I ran trying to catch her. But the vampire had caught her.

"I'm taking her with me" He told me.

"Put her down!" I yelled at him.

"Aww. A kid wants me to put her down. How sweet." He said.

"This ain't a joke." I yelled at him.

"A joke eh?" He said.

"Amu... Is Amu... Is Amu gonna turn into a vampire?" I asked him.

"Hm... We'll see about that." He said.

**End Of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would Kenji do? Would Amu turn into a vampire? Does Kei know what's happening to Amu? Is this world ever gonna end? Are people going to stay in their house and use the toilet?<strong>_

**Kenji: I like that question.**

**Ruku:What question?**

**Kenji:About the toilet.**

**Ruku o_o" I just put that one for random :D**

**Amu:... AAAH I GOT BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE TWO TIMES. OMG! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME RUKU! -Shaking Ruku-**

**Ruku:You'll find o-ut next chapter.**

**Ikuto:Boo... Again boo... I'll be happy if Amu turns into a vampire :D So she can drink my blood :D**

**Amu:... -Hits Ikuto with a paper-**

**Ruku:... Haha... Anyways... Please Review :D**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Beast~**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku: Here's chapter 9 for you guys.<strong>

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Kenji:What would happen?**

**Ruku:You'll find out right now. So stop talking.**

**Amu:I hope I'm dreaming.**

**Ruku:... Anyways... Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"I'm taking her with me" He told me.**_

_**"Put her down!" I yelled at him.**_

_**"Aww. A kid wants me to put her down. How sweet." He said.**_

_**"This ain't a joke." I yelled at him.**_

_**"A joke eh?" He said.**_

_**"Amu... Is Amu... Is Amu gonna turn into a vampire?" I asked him.**_

_**"Hm... We'll see about that." He said.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kenji's POV<strong>

I shaped my fingers to a fist.

"What's your name again? Hotoro... Chicken?" I said and laughed a bit.

He laughed.

"Dark. You can stop with the illusion right now." He said.

"Dark? That voice!" I said.

I saw Kei holding Amu and I saw Dark next to Kei.

"What's the meaning of this?" I said being shocked.

**Amu's POV**

My eyes started to open.

"K-Kei?" I said.

"Yo." He told me and put me down.

"Kei! A vampire bit me." I told him and cried.

"... Really? I don't see a bite." He told me.

"Huh?" I said.

I touched my neck. There wasn't any bitten spot.

"That's weird... I thought I got bitten by a vampire." I said.

"Kei. Tell us what happened." Kenji said to him.

"And why is Dark with you?" He asked him.

"Dark. You can do the explaining." said Kei.

"My pleasure. So... Me and Kei got out of our meeting. Then Kei saw you guys. He decided to teach you a lesson by doing a illusion. To get a vampire bite Amu. Then until Kenji comes and yeah after like a few minutes until Kei says stop. This is where we stopped. At the beach." Dark explained everything.

"That's a lesson to teach you guys not to go out. Kenji first of all. You should know what to do if your going to save Amu. So by the guys your age 10. I'll teach you training on becoming a vampire hunter." said Kei.

"Plus. The vampire I killed to save Amu was really dead. There's no way that vampire would be alive Amu." said Kei.

"But Kei! You got me scared... What happen if I turned into a vampire? What would you do? Kill me? Like the other vampires?" I told him and started to cry.

He put his hand on my head and started to mess my hair around.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I just hope you don't turn into a vampire Amu." Kei said to me.

I stopped crying and fixed my hair.

"If you protect me. Then I won't be scared." I said and smiled at him.

He smiled at me too.

"Dark. I can't believe you helped Kei to make a illusion." said Kenji.

"Aww... Kenji hows my little boy doing?" Dark asked Kenji.

"I'm not your little boy. I'm your friend nothing more than a friend okay?" He told Dark.

"By the way. Who's that white guy?" I asked Kei and pointed at Dark.

"Amu. You don't have to be racist." Kenji said to me.

"A racist? What's that?" I asked him.

"..."

Kenji never answered my question.

"I'm Dark. You must be Amu. So well I'm also a vampire hunter. A higher rank than Kei." said Dark.

"Oh. There's different ranks for a vampire hunter?" I asked Dark.

He nodded.

"But Kei would explain to you once your old enough to be one." He told me.

"Alright children. Lets go home." Kei said to us.

"Okay." We all said.

"Wait Kei! I'm not a damn kid." said Dark.

Kei laughed.

_**~Time Passes~**_

20 mintues had passed by.

Me and Kenji went inside.

Kei and Dark folllowed.

"Is Dark living here?" I asked Kei.

"Yeah... Guess so." said Kei.

"Why?" I asked him.

"So we have more people to protect you." said Kei.

"Seriously? Can't I have a girl living here too? Because there's a lot of BOYS here!" I said to him.

"Looks like someone needs a girlfriend." Kenji teased me.

"Looks like you need a boyfriend. You gay pervert." I said to him.

"Don't need one." He said to me.

"Oh but you need to. Once you grow up. You need to marry a guy." I said and smiled.

"Are you that dumb? First I'm not a gay. Neither a damn pervert." He said to me.

"You are gay and a pervert." I said to him.

"Now now. Why don't we have dinner." Kei suggested us to stop and listen to him.

"Shut up!" Me and Kenji said to him at the same time.

"Seriously? You don't know how to take care of kids do you?" Dark asked Kei.

"I'm not a mother you know that." said Kei.

"Would you guys please shut the hell up or I'm going to blast you guys up with my gun." Dark yelled at us.

We stayed quiet.

"We would continue but Amu stopped the fun. That gun only works for vampires." said Kenji.

I sat down on the couch and decided not to go near them or talk to them.

"I'm going to another meeting with Dark. Here Kenji a key to her room." said Kei.

I watched Kei giving the key to my room to Kenji.

"Okay." I heard Kenji saying.

Kei and Dark exited out of the house.

"Amu. Are you gonna become a vampire hunter once you turn 10?" Kenji asked me.

"Don't know. Why should I?" I told him and while not staring at his face.

"Don't you want to take revenge that a vampire killed your parents?" He asked me.

"I would join for that. But I feel like once I kill a vampire. I would just forgive them." I told him.

"Vampires. Are nothing but just a bloody beast Amu. They can kill people and can turn people to a vampire." said Kenji.

"I'll figure something out soon." I said to him.

"What are you staring at anyways." He asked me.

"Not at your face." I said to him.

"What's wrong with my face anyways?" He asked me.

"You look like a old grandpa." I said.

"Seriously. Stop acting like a kid." He said.

"Well I can okay? Cuz I am one!" I shouted at his face and started to get up.

I was going to grab the key. But Kenji took it.

"Hey give it to me!" I said.

"No." He said to me.

"Why? It's not your key. It's my key." I said.

"Hn. Seriously you are annoying." said Kenji.

"Your annoyinger." I said.

"That's not a word." said Kenji.

"So? I can make up my own word." I told him.

"I'll give you the key. But in one condition..."

"Be my maid for tomorrow." He told me.

"What? Why? I'm not that old to be a maid. And this is my house!" I said.

"... Well you want your key or what? Besides that's for you who keeps being annoying and keeps on teasing me." He said.

"Err... KENJI YOU GAY PERVERT!" I yelled at him and took the key away from his hand.

"Fine. I just want to be in my room!" I said to him.

I stomped all the way upstairs being mad.

As I went inside my room. I slammed the door really hard.

"Hey little girl." someone said.

I looked at the person who was sitting on my bed.

"W-Who are you?" I asked that person.

"Just a random person. My name is Souma Kukai." said Kukai.

"What are you doing in my room? And how did you get in?" I asked him.

"Well... You meant a vampire before right? Well your staring at a vampire right now." He told me.

I backed up and turned around to open the door.

Once I opened the door a bit. Kukai closed the door.

I turned around.

"Don't need to freak out. I just wanted to talk to you. Lets see... What was it again? Oh how I got in. I got in from the window. What I wanted to talk about with you is that right hand of yours." He told me.

"What about my right hand of mines?" I asked him.

"It won't stop until you become a vampire." said Kukai.

"What? But then... Didn't I heard.. Kei saying that it would stop when I turn 8?" I asked him that.

"No. That Kei dude got it all wrong. What I'm saying is the truth. The other thing I wanted you to talk about with you is that you should wear this." He said and got out a black cross with a red jewel in the middle.

"What's this for?" I asked him.

"If that jewels shines... Your dumb." He told me.

"What?" I said being shocked.

He laughed.

"I'm just kidding. I'll tell you soon." He told me.

"What do you mean tell me soon?" I asked him.

He waved goodbye and disappeared.

I looked at the necklace. I throwed the necklace at the mirror.

Why do I need that anyways?

**End Of Chapter?...!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What is the necklace for? Is it true on what Kukai was saying? Is Amu going to be a maid for Kenji? How would Amu live her life for these past years?<strong>_

**Ruku:Not very that intresting?**

**Amu:Kind of.**

**Kenji:Cool.**

**Ruku:Please review. I'll update soon! Don't worry :D Btw. I got a question for you guys. Please answer D:**

**Q:Should I continue the story until she turns 8 and then time passes all the way until to her age which is 15. Or should I continue by telling on what happens each year?**

**Choose one! :o**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Beast~**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 10 is here.<strong>

**Kenji:Finally. I wanna see what happens to Amu.**

**Amu:I'm not gonna do it.**

**Ruku:We'll see...**

**Ruku:I do not own any Shugo Chara characters or anything that relates to it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"If that jewels shines... Your dumb." He told me.**_

_**"What?" I said being shocked.**_

_**He laughed.**_

_**"I'm just kidding. I'll tell you soon." He told me.**_

_**"What do you mean tell me soon?" I asked him.**_

_**He waved goodbye and disappeared.**_

_**I looked at the necklace. I throwed the necklace at the mirror.**_

_**Why do I need that anyways?**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I jumped on top of bed and hugged my pillow.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's Kei." said Kei.

"Don't come in." I said.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I don't want to see anyone." I told him.

"Amu I'm coming in." He told me.

He came in.

"Get out!" I shouted at him.

I throwed the pillow at his face.

"Amu. What's wrong with you?" He asked me.

"Just get out. I'll talk to you downstairs." I told him.

He nodded.

Should I tell Kei that I met a vampire? Should I tell him about the necklace?...

I went downstairs.

Great look what I found. I found 3 boys in the living room.

"..."

"Kei your a liar." I told him.

"How?" He asked me.

"My right hand. The pain won't stop until I become a vampire." I told him.

Oh... I just said it.

"..."

"What are you talking about Amu? I'm lost right now." said Kenji.

"Shut it Kenji!" I told him.

"You said shut up before. Why not say it again?" He asked me.

"Because I can say it when I want to." I told him.

"Well Amu. It would stop when your age 8." said Dark.

"Your all liars! The vampire told me that it would stop when I turn in to a vampire." I said to them.

I covered my mouth.

"Did you just said you met with a vampire?" Kei asked me.

"N-no. I said when I turn into a vampire." I said trying to make him confused.

"I'm pretty sure you said you met with a vampire." said Kei.

"Alright! I met a vampire when I unlocked my door to my room. His name was Kukai. He talked to me about my right hand." I told them.

"..."

"Why didn't you tell Kenji then!" Kei shouted at me.

"Because that vampire kept me in there! He just said that he wouldn't bite me and all he wanted to do is talk to me." I said to him.

"Well what happen if he was lieing Amu? Can't you become careful these days?" said Kei.

"Urusai! Your all irritating! Forcing me to become careful just because a person wants to talk you? Who are you people? I don't even know you." I said.

"Amu." said Kenji.

I ignored him and went upstairs to grab the necklace.

Ran downstairs.

"That's it. I'm moving out." I told them.

"You can't move out!" said Kei.

"Oh I can because this is my house. I can move out of my house. And stop worrying about me!" I told them.

I opened the door and slammed the door behind me.

"STUPID VAMPIRE HUNTERS!" I yelled out.

I walked away from my house.

"Amu!" Kei shouted.

I ignored him and ran away.

**Kei's POV**

"Great Kei. What should we do?" Kenji asked me.

"Somehow that vampire she's talking about. Must had confused her." I said.

"Probably. He must have a plan to make her into a vampire. Kei, Kenji. We need to search for Amu." said Dark.

We nodded.

**Amu's POV**

I was at the playground.

I don't think they'll find me here.

Gosh what was wrong with me? Why did I turn out to be mad? They said that they were going to protect me.

"My head is jumbled up now!" I said out loud.

I'm alone. I guess that's how it meant to be if Kei hadn't shown up.

If Kei hadn't shown up?... Would vampires chased me or what? That's right. I wouldn't had been bitten by a vampire right?

"Hey." I heard a guy saying.

I looked up.

"Aah." I said being freaked out.

"Hey. I know you." I said.

"Your all alone. It must have been tough over at your house." He said.

"What's your name again? Oh yeah Kukai." I said.

"Yup. I see that your wearin that necklace." He told me.

I nodded.

"I'll tell you about the necklace." He said.

"Continue." I said to him.

"That necklace. If the jewel shines. You'll need blood. But your not a vampire. And I know your going to become one soon." He said to me.

"Why giving this to me now?" I asked him.

"So I don't have to forget on giving it to you after you become a vampire." I said.

"..."

He bet down so he can be the same height as me.

I can tell what he was staring at.

He licked my neck.

"Say... Do you want to become a vampire?" He asked me.

"You'll never age. And life would be easier. Except... When your craving for blood." He said to me.

"What if I said yes?" I asked him.

"Then I'll make you to a vampire." He told me.

"Fine. Fine with me. Of course I do want to be one." I said.

"You sure? Because it's going to be very painful for you." He told me.

"I'm sure." I said and nodded.

I can feel his breath on my neck.

**Kenji's POV**

Let's see...

The park? No way she'll go there.

I looked everywhere!

Oh yeah no duh... The playground.

I ran all the way to the playground.

Once I got there. I saw a vampire about to bite Amu.

"Amu!" I shouted.

The vampire stopped and stared at me. Even Amu.

"Kenji." She said.

"Get away from that vampire." I told her.

She nodded no.

"Your so stubborn!" I told her.

"Quit messing around with our business. I was about to make her into a vampire. She told me too." said the vampire.

"What?" I said being shocked.

"It's true." said the vampire.

"Well I'll go. This is some troublesome. Amu. Think about it though." said the vampire.

She nodded.

The vampire had vanished.

I went up to Amu.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her.

Since were finally home.

I saw Kei and Dark at home.

"You guys gave up already?" I asked them.

They nodded.

"You guys are useless. I found her already." I said.

Amu went and sat down.

"Sorry." she said to us.

"Sorry isn't good enough. You try to become a vampire." I said to her.

"What? What do you mean Kenji." Dark asked me.

"She met with a vampire at the playground. The vampire asked her if she wanted to become a vampire. She replied with a yes." I told Kei and Dark.

Kei sat up and went by her.

He slapped Amu.

"Oi Kei. You can't just slap a girl." said Dark.

"Amu. You have to think first on becoming a vampire or not. Being a vampire is a harder life!" Kei said to her.

"Well have you ever been a vampire before? No!" She said to Kei.

"If you become a vampire. You can't control your hunger. Your going to go off and getting blood from people. That's what happen to your parents. Vampire hunters kill vampires. In order to have people to be safe." Kei said to Amu.

"Sorry. Many things were in my head. Sorry if I made you guys worried." She told us.

"Oh right Amu. Since you never be a maid today. Be a maid for me tomorrow." I told Amu.

"What? No! Can at least I do something else?" She asked me.

"Be a maid for me tomorrow or kiss me?" I asked her.

"What? Kiss you? I'll be a maid for you tomorrow then." She told me.

I nodded with a yes.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>How would Amu survive tomorrow? Would Kenji enjoy it? Would Amu see Kukai again? What would happen? Would Bob keep hitting me to update? Find out soon on chapter 11.<strong>_

**Ruku:This chapter?**

**Amu:It's okay.**

**Kenji:Too much fighting.**

**Ruku:Haha... Well please review! I'll update soon. No worries!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Beast~**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Here's chapter 11.<strong>

**Kenji:Finally.**

**Amu:...**

**Ruku:Anyways I don't have that much to say... Well July 12 I might not update my stories. I'm busy on that day xD Well I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Sorry. Many things were in my head. Sorry if I made you guys worried." She told us.**_

_**"Oh right Amu. Since you never be a maid today. Be a maid for me tomorrow." I told Amu.**_

_**"What? No! Can at least I do something else?" She asked me.**_

_**"Be a maid for me tomorrow or kiss me?" I asked her.**_

_**"What? Kiss you? I'll be a maid for you tomorrow then." She told me.**_

_**I nodded with a yes.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

"Hey Amu wake up!" Someone yelled.

"5 more minutes." I said softly.

"I'm serious. I'm going to kick your but off the bed."

"10 more minutes!" I yelled.

"AMU!"

I opened my eyes.

I saw Kenji.

"What Kenji! Your annoying! Jeez can you at least let me sleep some more!" I yelled at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Hmm... Did you forget already? What I told you last night?" He asked me.

"Last night?" I said.

_-Flashbacks-_

_"Since your going to be my maid for tomorrow."_

_"Wake up early. Early like 7:00 A.M."_

_"Okay."_

_"And you have to do everything I say."_

_"Yes siiiir."_

_-End-_

"Oh that's what happened last night." I said.

"I change my mind." I said.

"You can't change your mind." He told me.

"..."

"Fine fine! What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Make me breakfast." He told me.

"Er..." I said softly.

I got off my bed and stomped all the way downstairs.

That devil pervert Kenji. I swear one day I'll kill him. If he keeps annoying me!

"Oh by the way. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Don't know anything." He told me.

I nodded.

Yesterday was really a crazy day. My mind was all about vampires and vampire hunters.

I put the food on the counter.

"Hey MR. You food is ready." I told him.

"Thanks." He said.

I sat down next to him.

I put my head on the counter.

"You know what's weird. My hand never hurted yesterday." I told him.

"Really? Probably it stopped hurting because your stupid." He said to me.

"I'm not dumb or stupid." I said.

"That means the same thing." He told me.

"Who cares? Even though. I wonder if I'm going school." I said to myself.

"Probably when your 100 years old you can go to the elder school." said Kenji.

I took his fork from poking the pancake that I made.

"Don't eat if your going to tease me." I said and glared at him.

"Give it back." He said.

"No." I said to him.

"Give it back or I'll throw this pancake at you." He said to me.

"I don't care. I have a fork. I can stab you with it." I said and smiled a evil smile.

"Oh would you just give me a break and give me it back." He said.

"Fine." I said.

I gave the fork back to him.

"You know who you remind me of. A homeless dude." I teased him.

"Wow. How nice. You remind me of a ugly baby." He teased me back.

"..."

"Hey were back." Kei said.

"You sound like a girl." Kenji teased him.

"How hurftul." said Kei.

"..."

"AAHH KEI I CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS KENJI PERVERT ANYMORE!" I shouted.

"Well if you haven't brought me into your house. Then I wouldn't live here." said Kenji.

"It's your fault for walking around okay? I was worried about you." I said to him.

"Worried?" He asked me.

I blushed.

"I met I was worried that... ERR never mind!" I said.

"Hey maid. Can I have milk please?" He asked me.

"No!" I said to him.

"Now now. Would you guys please just calm down." Kei said to us.

"Seriously Kei. Do you know how to take care of people?" Dark asked him.

"It's like this. You guys make another agruement. Do 100 push ups." Dark said to us.

"Dark. You don't know how to take care of people. Your forcing them." Kei said to Dark.

"Forcing? At least let them to be quiet! It's annoying!" said Dark.

"I'm going to my room." I said and got up.

"Amu. Stay. We all have to talk about something." said Kei.

"..."

We all sat down.

"So... This vampire that your talking about. His name is?" said Kei.

"Souma Kukai?" I said not being so sure.

"Souma Kukai. He's like 1,200 years old. But his looks like 15." said Kei.

"That old? For a vampire?" I said.

"Yeah." said Kei.

"Amu for your reasons you should stay away from him. He might confuse you and trying to make you join him for something." said Dark.

"Of course I'll be careful." I said crossing my arms.

"Your hopeless." said Kenji.

"Shut it Kenji." I said.

"Can't say the good word?" Kenji asked me.

"Your face is the bad word." I told him.

"That don't make sense." He told me.

"But wouldn't it be cool. If I was friend with a vampire?" I said.

"No. You shouldn't be friends with a vampire." Kei told him.

"Fine fine." I said.

"Looks like my maid job is done!" I cheered.

"No it's not." Kenji told me.

"What else do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Can you at least not act like a child and grow up. That's the thing that I want you to do." He said to me.

"Ha ha ha very funny." I said.

I went upstairs and took a hot shower.

I put on some clothes.

Then I saw the cross necklace by my mirror.

I grabbed it and looked at it.

"Yo." I heard a voice.

I turned around.

"K-Kukai." I said.

"Yup that's me." He said.

"I was just saying your name... Not asking a question." I told him.

"But can you just quiet down. I don't want Kei or anyone to know that your here." I said to him.

"Okay." He told me.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well... Say you want to go to the carnival?" He asked me.

"... How can I say it? How about tomorrow. I'll make a excuse to my fake father." I told him.

"Okay that's a deal." He said.

"But I don't know if I can make it." I said to him.

"Hmm... I'll pick you up from your bedroom. But there's something else I want to talk about with you." He told me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Which one would you rather be a vampire or a vampire hunter?" He asked me. His voice sounds serious.

"... I change my mind. I'm going to be a vampire hunter. To kill the vampires that I want too." I said to him.

"Hn. I see. Are you going to kill me too?" he asked me.

"Hmm... If your bad. But your my friend for now right?" I asked him.

"A friend eh? Never thought of that. Sure. Were friends." He said and smiled at me.

"Ja ne!" He said and vanished.

"Going to a carnival with a vampire. Bad idea." I said to myself.

**End Of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would Amu go to the carnival with Kukai? Would Kei know about it? How would it turn out too? Would there be rainy candy and money one day? Find out on the next chapter!<strong>_

**Ruku:Not that interesting...**

**Kenji:This chapter is good/bad.**

**Amu:I was hoping for something better.**

**Ruku:Yah yah I know. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Beast~**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 12 is here.<strong>

**Kukai:Ok :D -Thumbs up-**

**Ruku:-Sweatdrops- Anyways... Enjoy and I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Which one would you rather be a vampire or a vampire hunter?" He asked me. His voice sounds serious.**_

_**"... I change my mind. I'm going to be a vampire hunter. To kill the vampires that I want too." I said to him.**_

_**"Hn. I see. Are you going to kill me too?" he asked me.**_

_**"Hmm... If your bad. But your my friend for now right?" I asked him.**_

_**"A friend eh? Never thought of that. Sure. Were friends." He said and smiled at me.**_

_**"Ja ne!" He said and vanished.**_

_**"Going to a carnival with a vampire. Bad idea." I said to myself.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

Morning...

My right hand never hurted yesterday. Why?

Oh wells at least I don't have to feel pain anymore.

What's today again?

Oh yeah. I'm thinking that maybe I should go to the carnival with Kukai.

I opened my door.

"Kei!" I shouted.

I checked in Kei's room.

He was sleeping...

"Maybe I should leave a note?" I said to myself.

"A note for what?" Someone said behind me.

I turned around.

"Geez you scared me Dark. Are you always awake this early?" I asked him.

"Well... It depends." He said to me.

"Well... Can you tell Kei. I'm going to the carnival with my friend today?" I told him.

"A carnival? Today? With a friend? Alright." He said to me.

"Thank you!" I said and went back to my room.

I took a shower and got ready.

I also stared at the necklace.

Probably I should not wear it.

"So you ready to go?" Someone said.

I turned around. Got freaked out a bit again.

"Kukai... Hmm... I don't know." I said.

"But it looks like your ready." He told me.

"I was thinking about something." I said.

"Which is?" said Kukai.

"Which is... I was thinking if maybe I should wear this cross necklace or not." I told him.

"Oh. Well up to you... Lets go to the carnival at the afternoon. But first we should walk around somewhere in the morning." said Kukai.

"Oh sure."I said.

"But how do we get out if you know people are here." I asked him.

"Well..." He said while thinking.

He grabbed my hand and carried me. A bridal style way.

Then he opened the window and he jumped down.

I was closing my eyes the whole time.

"Scared too much?" He asked me.

I opened my eyes and blushed.

"No! And put me down." I said to him.

He put me down on the ground.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Lets go to the park. And then the playground. And then... We go eat and try to have fun until 5 were going to the carnival. How does that sound like?" said Kukai.

"That's good." I said.

Me and Kukai started walking.

"You know it's rare for me to see someone with pink hair." said Kukai.

"Eh? Really? Does it look bad on me?" I asked him.

"No not really. You look cute with pink hair." said Kukai.

"Really? I'm glad you said that. Mind if I ask you a question?" I said.

"No I don't mind. So what's the question?" He said.

"Well... My hand stopped hurting for 2 days. And I don't know if it's going to hurt again. So... The question is how come I never felt any pain for like you know..." I said not being sure on what to say.

"Well... I don't know? It takes a while for it to heal. So it should had hurt for you." He said.

"Oh. Aren't you hungry? Like you know... If you need some blood-"

"Why you asking? Are you asking me because so I can drink your blood?" He asked me and cut off my sentence.

I never said anything.

"I just wanted to know okay?" I said to him.

"Alright. You want to eat somewhere?" He asked me.

"No thanks. I don't feel like eating." I said to him.

"Well today would be a boring day I guess." He said.

I laughed.

"Probably... It would be fun if we play tag." I said.

I got his hat.

"You want your hat? Then try to catch me." I said and smiled.

"You ask for it." He said.

I started to run and he started to chase me.

I ran around the pole and started to change direction.

Then I started to feel dizzy and it was blurry.

It was really blurry that I tripped on something hard and fell.

The ground scratched my knee. Blood was dripping from knee.

"Seriously? You are clusmy aren't you?" He asked me.

"No! I just felt dizzy and everything was blurry that I couldn't see what's in front of me." I said to him.

He carried me.

Lets see we were at the park.

He put me down on the bench.

Then I watched him getting out a piece of cloth.

He wrapped it around my scratch that was bleeding.

"Sorry. I don't like it when I see or smell the blood..." He told me.

"Oh... You shouldn't say sorry. It's my fault that I fell down." I said and looked away from his face.

"You still want to go to the carnival?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said and smiled.

Good thing I can walk because this vampire guy would carry me. And I'll blush.

But if I did tell Kei the truth... What would happen?

I sighed.

"Anything wrong?" He asked me.

"Huh? Oh no." I said.

Finally we arrived at the carnival.

"So where do you want to go first?" He asked me.

"Any ride or games. I don't care." I said.

We ride like 6 rides and played 10 games. Boy that's tiring.

The last stop the ferris wheel.

The ferris wheel?... I have a bad feeling about this.

When we were riding in the ferris wheel...

"Today was fun right? Amu." said Kukai.

I nodded.

I looked outside. Where I saw everything. It was a nice view.

Then the worst thing ever happen. The ferris wheel had stopped in the middle of riding it.

"Huh? What happen?" I asked Kukai.

"It must had stopped for some reason." said Kukai.

"Everyone. Can you please get out of the rides and please exit out of the carnival. Something dangerous is going to happen here."

"Vampire hunters." said Kukai.

"Vampire... Hunters?" I said.

"Aah. Yeah pretty much. They look like they're hunting me or someone else." said Kukai.

"We're going to jump off from here." said Kukai.

"What? Are you crazy? This is like so high!" I said to him.

"Trust me. Don't worry." said Kukai.

He kicked the door open. The door flew off and it landed on the ground.

He carried me again. In bridal style.

Then he jumped off. I closed my eyes really tight.

Then I opened my eyes. I noticed we were at the bottom already.

He put me down on the ground.

"You should go home now. Befo-"

"Found you." Someone said and pointed a gun at Kukai.

His sentence got cut off from that guy.

"Little girl. Mind if you go home already?" said the guy.

"Vampire hunters... How can I forgive them. Vampires... How can I also forgive them." I said.

My bangs covered my eyes.

"Amu. A friend eh? A friend which is a vampire?" someone said.

I know that voice!

I looked back.

"D-Dark." I said.

"You should go home already. We're going to kill this vampire." said Dark.

"No! Don't! Please!" I shouted trying to beg him.

"Why? Because he's your friend? He's just a vampire Amu. He's trying to plan something." said Dark.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him.

He looked away.

"We don't need to be sure in order to know." said Dark.

"Yes you have to be sure in order to know." I said.

The guy who pointed the guy to Kukai came by Dark's side.

"Sorry Amu. But it's our job." said Dark.

Dark took out a gun and aim to Kukai.

As well the other dude made Kukai sit on his knees.

"Amu. Go already. Don't have to worry about me." said Kukai.

"..."

Why does everything bad always happen to my life? Why?

Dark pulled the trigger.

As I saw the bullet going straight to Kukai's heart.

I ran and ran until I finally made it.

I stand in front of Kukai. My arms wide open. So at least I can protect him.

The bullet finally made a shot through me.

"Amu!" Kukai shouted.

I fell on the ground.

It never hurted that much though. But I can still feel pain. The bullet never damaged me.

But my right hand started to hurt.

"It doesn't have any effect to humans. Even though it went through you. You can't feel any pain." said Dark.

I holded my right hand.

"My... My right hand. Pain." I said softly.

Dark went closer to me and bent down.

"Kei told me about your right hand. Here drink this." said Dark.

I nodded.

I took it. And opened the cap.

I dranked it.

All in one gulp.

I stood up. And went in front of Kukai.

"I'm just glad your okay." I said and patted his head.

Then everything was blurry. All I saw was him. And everything turned black.

**Dark's POV**

I sighed.

"We'll let you go for today. But your dead the next time we find you." I told him.

My partner let him go.

I saw him standing up.

"Ok. Though it is tiring on being nice to her. One day. She'll be like us." said Kukai. I saw him smirking.

"I know your planning on something. But she won't be like on of you guys." I said and glared at him.

I carried Amu.

"Well then until next time." He said and vanished.

**Amu's POV**

~8 years later~

That's the only thing that I can remember in the past.

I remember age 10 I've become a vampire hunter and that's it.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the next chapter it would talk about the present.<strong>_

_**How Amu would live in her high school life. How she met Ikuto. And many more to come.**_

_**Chapter 13 would come out as soon as it can.**_

**Ruku:Woah this is long.**

**Haha... Sorry if this chapter was dang long D: But this chapter is okay right?**

**Finally on chapter 13. It would be about the present yay!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 13]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 13 is here. Thanks for the people who reivewed :D<strong>

**Amu:Finally we are going to the present.**

**Ruku:What? Why? Was the past too boring for you? D:**

**Amu:No that's not what I meant.**

**Ikuto:She meant if you keep talking about the past life of Amu in the story. It'll go boring.**

**Amu:Exactly.**

**Hey that was my line!**

**Ruku:... I knew that! Anyways :D I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~No Previously Sadly~<strong>_

_**~8 years passed by~**_

**Amu's POV**

I'm 15 years old. Known as still Hinamori Amu. A vampire hunter.

Kei is my fake dad. Kenji is known as a friend/fake brother. And Dark is just a person known as a vampire hunter.

Those 3 guys still live in my house...

Anyways. I go to Seiyo High School. I also go to another school for nighttime. And it's only for vampire hunters. Pretty cool?... Yeah I guess.

Well anyways stop with this introduction. Amu wake up!

I opened my eyes and then fully opened them.

I sat up and yawned.

Boy was I tired. Damn two schools in one day. Well I'm use to it.

I got up and took a shower and got ready.

I ran downstairs and grabbed french toast and bite it slowly.

"Still eat slow?" said Kenji.

"Shut up." I said.

I ate the last piece of the french toast.

I saw Kenji going outside already.

"Oi Kenji wait up!" I shouted.

He turned around and started being impatient.

"At least run faster." said Kenji.

Jeez... This is Kenji. Well he is annoying. I found him wandering outside. So he lives in my house. Known as a homeless idiot. But even though he annoys me. I still think of me as a brother.

"Jeez I'm not a cheetah." I said to him while panting.

We started walking to Seiyo High School.

I yawned and streched my arms up.

"Your still tired from yesterday?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Yesterday's lesson was boring." I said to him.

"Amu-Chan!" said Nadeshiko.

"Oh Nadeshiko." I said.

"Hi Kenji!" said Nadeshiko.

"..."

"Your still quiet to girls? That's cute." said Nadeshiko.

Kenji walked away.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that." I said to Nadeshiko.

"I know." She said.

"Hey do you want to come shopping with me and the other girls?" She asked me.

I looked at the sky.

"Hmm..." I said.

"I'm not sure. What time you guys going?" I said.

"Afterschool." said Nadeshiko.

"And what time are you guys leaving?" I asked her.

"5:00 P.M. Why are you asking me when we leave?" She said and asked me another question.

"Just because... Cuz I can. And sure I can come." I said.

"I heard you coming Amu-Chii!" said Yaya.

I watched Yaya running towards me and hugged me.

Nadeshiko... A pretty girl. But in the other side of her she can be like a devil.

Yaya is my other friend. Even thought she is 15 she acts like a kid though.

"I see your coming Amu-Chan." said Utau.

I nodded.

Utau... Another girl who is actually pretty. She sings pretty good better than my grandpa. One nice/bad girl right there.

"It's already decided?" Rima asked us.

We nodded.

Rima here. Is the other friend. She's funny and quiet. Even though she is short. She is a high school student.

"Well... I have to go see Kenji." I said.

"Eh? Why do you always have to see Kenji Amu-Chii." said Yaya.

"Because... I can." I said trying to think of a good reason.

"Fine fine. But at lunch meet us at the school park." said Utau.

I nodded and ran.

"You can at least say goodbye to us!" Utau shouted.

Now one thing I hate... I forget which class was Kenji at.

I looked around trying to see which class was he in.

Then I bumped into someone. We both fell down on the floor.

I stood up. Geez... I hate bumping into people.

"Not gonna say sorry?" A guy asked me.

He had midnight blue hair and eyes. There was another guy with him. A brown hair dude with green eyes.

Then another guy with him. A blonde hair dude. With red/violent eyes. It looks similar to mahogany.

And then of course another dude with straight hair dude with brown eyes.

"I don't need to say sorry to some dude like you." I said to him.

"Hey Ikuto she got you right there." said the brown haird dude.

"Shut up Kukai." said I believe his name is Ikuto.

"Sorry Ikuto." said Kukai.

That brown hair dude reminds me of someone. But who?

I saw my cross necklace on the floor.

I bent down and picked it up.

"Anyways got some more business with me? Get lost." I said and glared at him.

"How scary. Where did you get that cross necklace." said Ikuto.

"Huh? This? It's just mines. I always wear it. But I don't remember." I said.

"Amu. Come on go to class get away from them." I heard Kenji's voice.

"Alright Kenji. Your annoying." I said to him and went passed by the guy's group.

**Kenji's POV**

"Eh? She doesn't remember me. How sad." said Kukai.

"She doesn't need to remember you." I said to him.

"Besides I don't think she knows you." I said.

I walked passed by them with my hands in my pocket.

**Kukai's POV**

"Ah. I see. Amu. Her name is Hinamori Amu. I met her at age 7. I gave her that necklace." I said to the others.

"Why?" Ikuto asked me.

"Because she'll become a vampire soon Ikuto." I said to him.

"She seems very delicious." said Tadase.

"Ah. I agree." said Nagihiko.

"Don't touch her. She's mine. And she'll be mine." said Ikuto.

"Eh? But you don't even know her." I said to him.

"True but don't worry. Things would turn out good." He said to me.

"Amu known as a vampire hunter. You can't let her known that you and us are vampires." I said to him.

"Plus she lives with 3 other vampire hunters. Kenji,Kei and Dark. Kei and Dark are smart people. So they might know you that you are a vampire." I said.

"Is that it?' Ikuto asked me.

"Pretty much yeah." I said.

"Amu. What a pretty name." I heard Ikuto saying.

I smirked.

**Amu's POV**

Geez! What's wrong with those guys. They look like a idiot jerk group.

I opened the door to my class.

"Amu Amu! Omg. You cannot believe what would happen today!" said Yaya.

"What would happen today?" I asked her.

"The guadians prince are going to attend this class until the end of the school year." said Yaya.

"... Who are those people?" I asked Yaya and crossed my arms.

"You don't know them?" Yaya asked me.

"Nope. You expect me to know?" I said.

She nodded yes.

I heard Utau sighing.

"It's nothing that interesting. There are 4 people in that group or whatever. One is named Ikuto. Second is Kukai. Third is Tadase. And fourth of all is Nagihiko." said Utau.

"Kukai? I heard of that name before." I said to myself.

"Of course you did. A lot of fan girls keeps shouting his name out." said Rima.

"Well I'm getting tired of them." said Utau.

"Me too." said Rima.

We stared at Yaya.

"Same... I rather watch candy." said Yaya.

I sat down next to Utau.

I heard the girls screaming.

Oh please.

The bunch of boys I ran into came in. Don't tell me that they're the guardian prince's.

"Well if it isn't the girl who I bumped into." said the midnight blue hair dude.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would happen next?What would Amu do? What would Ikuto say? What is all with the "What"? Will Ikuto fall for her? Does Amu know everything about her past with Kukai?<strong>_

_**Find out on the next chapter!**_

**Ruku:Coolio.**

**Amu:...**

**Ikuto:Interesting Ruku! -Hits Ruku hard on the back-**

**Ruku:Ow! That hurts! -Glares at Ikuto-**

**Amu:It's fine. But I don't like this weird aura coming this way.**

**Ruku:Weird Aura?**

**Amu:Yeah.**

**...**

**Ruku:Anyways Please Review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing][Chapter 14]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 14 is here!<strong>

**Amu:Finally. -Laughs-**

**Ruku:What are you laughing at?**

**Amu:Nothing. Something made me want to laugh.**

**Ruku:Which is?**

**Amu:Your face.**

**Ruku:What? 0_o"**

**Ikuto:Don't be sad Ruku. Amu juss kidding. Anyways Ruku does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ruku:So mean...**

**Ikuto:-Laughs-**

**Ruku:-Glares at Ikuto and Amu-...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Of course you did. A lot of fan girls keeps shouting his name out." said Rima.**_

_**"Well I'm getting tired of them." said Utau.**_

_**"Me too." said Rima.**_

_**We stared at Yaya.**_

_**"Same... I rather watch candy." said Yaya.**_

_**I sat down next to Utau.**_

_**I heard the girls screaming.**_

_**Oh please.**_

_**The bunch of boys I ran into came in. Don't tell me that they're the guardian prince's.**_

_**"Well if it isn't the girl who I bumped into." said the midnight blue hair dude.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

"Amu is he talking to you?" Utau asked me.

I put my head on the table.

"How should I know? Why don't you ask him?" I said to Utau.

"No way." said Utau.

_**(A/N:By the way. In this story. Utau isn't related to Ikuto. Just to let you know :D )**_

I saw the group of boys coming this way.

"I wanna puke." said Rima.

"I want candy." said Yaya.

"We should run away." said Utau.

"Just ignore them." I said.

Ikuto put his hand on the table and bent down.

I stared at his face and then the other boys face.

"So your name is Amu?" He asked me.

I ignored him.

"Ignoring me?" He said.

"No duh. Why should I talk to a person like you." I said.

"Because I know you want too." said Ikuto.

"Yeah right." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Name is Tsukyomi Ikuto." said Ikuto.

"Hinamori Amu. That's the only thing I'm letting you know." I said to him.

"Aww that hurts me a lot Amu." He said.

I stood up.

"Talk more. I'll pound your face to the window." I said and glared at him.

"Ouch she got you right there Ikuto." said Kukai.

"Shut up Kukai." said Ikuto.

"Let's go Amu. This is getting annoying." said Utau.

I nodded.

"Woah Amu just wow! Cool & Spicy!" siad the crowded people.

I sighed.

"Guys are..."

"Irritating." said Rima.

"Horrible?" said Utau.

"Delicious." said Yaya.

We stared at Yaya.

"I meant the candy." said Yaya.

"Oh." I said.

I heard my phone vibrating.

I answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's Kei. Can you come home afterschool?"

"No... I'm going somewhere with my friends."

"Emergency. Friends or job?"

"... Alright I'll go back home afterschool."

"Good."

He hanged up on me.

"Who was that?" Utau asked me.

"My dad. Well yeah." I said.

"Listen. Maybe next time? I need to go somewhere afterschool. It's a emergency." I said.

"Like?" said Rima.

"My mom is in the hospital and she might recover today." I lied.

"Okay." said Utau.

"Hope your mom feels better." said Yaya.

I nodded.

"Liar." said Rima.

"Aww Rima your good at telling who's a liar or not." I said.

"Well my dad wants me to come home cuz of a emergency and I don't know what it is. How about Saturday?" I said.

"Sure that's good." said Utau.

Yaya and Rima nodded.

The classroom door opened.

It was the boys again.

"Well what do you want now?" I asked them.

"Nothing." said Ikuto.

The others passed by us.

Ikuto stopped by my side.

"I'll make you mines soon. Hinamori Amu." He whispered in my ears and walked away.

What? Mines? You?Make? As what a girlfriend? Eww...

"AAAH! IKUTO, TADASE, NAGIHIKO, KUKAI!" The fangirls shouted and ran.

It was crowded and I fell down on the ground.

"Geeez! Irritating fan girls!" I yelled out of no where.

"You okay?" Rima asked me.

I nodded.

**~AfterSchool~**

Oh great I saw Ikuto and the gang. Coming to me.

I decided to run past them.

But they caught me and dragged me to the greenhouse.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them.

"... Hmm... I want to know more about Amu." said Ikuto.

"No." I said.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Cuz can." I said.

"Your stubborn like before." said Kukai.

"Huh?" I said.

"Nothing." said Kukai.

"Find you. Hurry up Amu. Kei is looking for u-"

His sentence got cut off because he was staring at me or the guys.

He went towards me and got my arm and pulled me.

"Kei's looking for us so don't make him wait." said Kenji.

"Sorry. Not my fault these guys pulled me here." I said.

"Sorry your butt!" He shouted.

We were finally home.

"There you guys are." said Kei.

"Anyways what's the emergency?" I asked him.

"Well... I change my mind. Sorry Amu!" said Kei.

"Kei! Geez. Wow thank you." I said to him.

I went upstairs to my room and slammed the door.

**Kei's POV**

"She's mad at you alright." said Dark.

"Yeah." I said.

"Kenji. Kill these 3 vampires for me. I've gotta talk to Dark about something." I said to Kenji.

He nodded and went outside.

"What?" Dark asked me.

"Would she ever regain her memories again?" I asked Dark.

"Don't know. But just hope she doesn't remember about that vampire guy named Kukai and the cross." said Dark.

"Right." I said.

"Glad she's okay. We trained her hard didn't we?" I asked Dark.

"Yeah." He said.

**Amu's POV**

I called Utau.

"What's up Amu?"**(Utau)**

"Nothing. My dad just brought me to my house for nothing."**(Amu)**

"That's sad. But your going to the mall on Saturday right?"**(Utau)**

"Yes Utau."**(Amu)**

"I wish we can do something about those boys."**(Utau)**

"Yeah. They are annoying and a jerk."**(Amu)**

"Yup. Say are you dating Kenji?"**(Utau)**

"What? No why would you think that me and him are dating?"**(Amu)**

"Because your always looking for him and walk with him to school everyday."**(Utau)**

"Were you spying on me?"**(Amu)**

"Well on the walking part but not for the looking part!"**(Utau)**

"I see. But if you really liked the boys. Which one would you date?"**(Amu)**

"Souma Kukai. He looks cute."**(Utau)**

"Eh really? So you do like the boys."**(Amu)**

"You said but if you really liked the boys. Not you know."**(Utau)**

"Aah. I know I know. Gotta go."**(Amu)**

"Okay bye Amu."**(Utau)**

"Bye."**(Amu)**

I hanged up.

I looked at my right hand.

It healed alright. But there's still pain.

I went downstairs.

"Kei. I was wondering... What's this necklace and where did I got it from?" I asked him.

"Oh... It's just a necklace. And that's from a special someone." said Kei.

"Oh really. That's weird. Probably I forget." I said to myself.

"Anyways got a job for you." said Kei.

I sat down.

"Vampire gang. One boss vampire and 5 other vampires. The boss might be tricky but I think you might handle it right?" said Kei.

"Yups." I said.

Now where am I suppose to go?

_**-Flashback-**_

_**"Go at the alley near the cafe."**_

_**"The cafe that you and Kenji went too"**_

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

"Cafe... Alley." I said softly.

I spotted a cafe. And then I saw a alley.

I went through the alley.

"Well well. If it isn't a little girl." Someone said behind my back.

I turned around.

Oh ish crap. I was trapped.

I took out my gun.

"Eh? Sir she's a vampire hunter." Someone said.

"Ah I see. For a cute little girl like you?" someone said.

I glared at him

I twirled the gun. This is going to be long.

I pointed the gun towards the wall. Trying to ricochet the bullet to the vampire.

Found the perfect spot.

I pulled the trigger.

It hit exactly 5 vampires.

"Kid you gotta think some more. It was all a illusion." someone said.

Damn it I got into a illusion. Worst day ever.

I just wanna get over with his hunting and go home and sleep.

Except no I can't after I do this I have to go do vampire hunting lessons seriously!

I sighed.

Shooted 4 vampires. Very perfectly.

I aimed at the last one.

"Where's the boss your gang or whatever. Show me to him or you die." I said and glared at the vampire.

The vampire was a guy of course. I saw him smirking.

"My pleasure." He said.

He walked.

"Follow me." He said.

I nodded. I followed him.

He opened the door.

It was dark. I went inside. So did the vampire.

The door shut behind me.

"Sweet dreams little girl." I heard him saying.

What sweet dreams? What the heck do you mean?

This smell... This sweet scented smell.

Oh crap. Gotta get out of here befor-

All I did was dropped on the ground. With everything blurry. As I started to pass out.

_**~32 Minutes Had Pass~**_

I opened my eyes a little and then wide open.

I was in a cage? Tied up?

Now what happened again? Oh right...

Worst day of my life.

Many vampires were here. A lot of them.

I bit my lip. Geez! Really a worst day of my life!

Let's see... 10, 20,30... About 30 something vampires here.

Someone came up to me.

"So this is the cute little vampire hunter girl. You should let her go Satoru." said a guy.

"Nah. I'm fine. I'm not letting her go. I mean don't you think her blood looks delicious and smell delicious? It looks so tast than the other girls that I had." said Ryuu.

"Ah. I see." said a guy.

That guy who was talking. He totally reminds me of my partner... Raiden.

The guy with the orangey blonde hair opened up the cage.

"My name is Satoru. A vampire if I guess you knew. I'm the one that your looking for right?" said Satoru.

I didn't dare to say something.

"Not caring to answer. Would you answer if I say... I'll bite you?" said Satoru.

I never said anything.

I was trying to get the ropes untied by cutting it. I was almost done.

He pulled me out from the cage.

Finally my chance.

The rope slid down since I was trying to cut it.

I pulled out my gun and pointed to Satoru or whatever his name was.

"How entertaining. But how would you manage to survive. If there is a lot of vampires around here." said Satoru.

"There none of my business except for you." I said.

"Really? Looks like I'm going to be scared once you pull the trigger." said Satoru.

"Which I'm not because how many bullets do you have in that gun?" said Satoru.

1 bullet left... If I aim good my job is finished.

His hand went on my gun.

"So if you pull the trigger. Then there's no bullet left right?" said Satoru.

I clenched my teeth. Seriously... This guy is irritating.

"Ah Satoru. That's enough." said the guy. He pointed a guy that he took out from his pocket I guess.

"... Raiden." I said and looked away.

"How entertaining. Lets have some more fun shall we? If you pull the trigger. I will dodge it. And I'll bite this girl." said Satoru. I believe he was talking to Raiden.

Aww great what do we do now?

The Satoru guy pulled me and he licked my neck.

"So what are you going to do?" said Satoru.

"Lets make a deal then. You just want to drink my blood right? Go ahead bite me. But in one condition. If you bite me then I'll have to kill you after that. Do you agree?" I said.

"Oi Amu!" said Raiden.

"I'll be satisfied with that. Alright then I agree." said Satoru.

"It's the only way to kill this vampire. It's okay I already expierence being bitten by a vampire before." I said to Raiden.

"But Kei. You don't know what Kei would do." said Raiden.

"Aw just stop with this silly talking." said Satoru.

He licked my neck and then his fang went inside my neck.

Then the fangs had exited out of my neck.

I turned around.

"Alright your blood is delicious. Now go ahead and kill me." said Satoru. I watched him smirked.

I aimed at his forehead.

I pulled the trigger.

**~Bang!~**

I really aimed perfectly. As I watched the vampire turn in to dust.

His last words were...

"Be careful. I'll tell you this. Someone would make you into a vampire. Except you didn't know that he was a vampire."

What did he mean by that?

Everything came blurry. Come on now I'm going to pass out again?

"Hey Amu." said Raiden.

I faced him.

"Yeah what?" I said.

"You look kinda pale." He told me.

I was really dizzy and everything was blurry.

The only thing I remembered before I passed out was... Raiden shouting my name.

**Raiden's POV**

I sighed. Amu you are stubborn. You could at least think of another idea.

I should had helped you. I'm so stupid...

I carried her all the way to her house.

I knocked on the door.

Kei opened the door.

He saw me carrying Amu.

I went inside and set her down on the couch.

"Tell me what happened." said Kei.

"Long story. But one important thing I'll tell you. She got bitten again." I said to Kei.

Kei and Dark stood up and got shocked.

I saw Kenji just sitting doing nothing.

Seriously? He doesn't care about Amu? I'm shocked.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>What would Kei do to Amu? How would Amu live? Is there any more questions? Lets see.. Nope :D<strong>

**Find out on the next chapter :D**

**Ruku: O:**

**Amu:I seriously got bitten by a vampire...**

**Ikuto: Seems like it. You should had did something else.**

**Amu:Not my fault. Tell Ruku that.**

**Ruku:Eh... Well... I just thought of that. -Laughs Nervously-**

**e review :D Review and I'll give you a hug.**

**Amu:Seriously would that work?**

**Ruku:Don't know... O_o"**

**Ikuto: Of course it would :D**

**Ruku:... Nothing to say right now.**

**Thanks Addimison2 for reviewing :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 15]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 15 :D<strong>

**Amu:Finally. I wanted to see what happens :D**

**Ikuto:Aww my little strawberry got bitten by a vampire. Where's that vampire that bitten my Amu!**

**Amu:I killed him in the story hello?**

**Ikuto:Oh. Dang Amu your good.**

**Amu:...**

**Ruku:Anyways... I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**Kei opened the door.**_

_**He saw me carrying Amu.**_

_**I went inside and set her down on the couch.**_

_**"Tell me what happened." said Kei.**_

_**"Long story. But one important thing I'll tell you. She got bitten again." I said to Kei.**_

_**Kei and Dark stood up and got shocked.**_

_**I saw Kenji just sitting doing nothing.**_

_**Seriously? He doesn't care about Amu? I'm shocked.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Raiden's POV<strong>

"Well it all started... That Amu got into a cage tied up. Of course I acted like a vampire. Then she made a deal. She told this Satoru guy that something about if he bites her then she can kill him. Then he agreed. It turned out well. But it cause Amu to get bitten by a vampire." I said.

"She's stupid. Kei you should you had let me do it." said Kenji.

"I had to give it to her. I'm pretty sure she can't think fast so thats the only thing that she thought of." said Kei.

"Even though she is still stupid." said Kenji.

"But at least I got out safe. In the storage room I guess... There's like about 30 or more vampires." I said.

"Were many of the vampires in the wanted list?" said Kei.

"Don't know. There face was covered with mask." I said.

"Kei I'm going to go there and check around." said Kenji.

"Stay let Dark do it." said Kei.

"Oh come on. Why Dark? Are you in love with him?" said Kenji.

"Dude no. I'm not. Dark is more skillful than you." said Kei.

Kenji was whining.

**Amu's POV**

Gosh I'm hearing a lot of noises today.

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly.

Seeing the four boys talking.

"What's up with the noisy talking?" I asked them.

"Amu. Your stupid." said Kenji.

"What!" I said to him and glared at him.

"Now now calm down Amu and Kenji stop saying your stupid." said Kei.

"What? Not my fault she let the vampire bite her." said Kenji.

I touched the bitten spot.

So I guess it wasn't a dream.

"You guys are noisy. Anyways I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said.

I sat up and started going straight to the stairs.

I turned around.

"Oh yeah. Kei... Saturday? No jobs? and no lessons right?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Why?" said Kei.

"Gonna go cruising with my friends." I said.

I started to go upstairs and then in my bathroom.

I put a bandage on my bitten spot.

I sighed.

"What a hard life." I said softly.

I went into my bedroom and went outside in my balcony.

The wind blew leaves around.

I closed my eyes.

The wind feels good.

Hope tomorrow is a good day.

I don't want those guardians prince or whatever to ruin my day.

I heard my phone ringing.

I went inside and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"**(Amu)**

"Amu! Come quickly to my house right now!"**(Utau)**

"Wait wait who the heck is this?"**(Amu)**

"Omg Amu are you a idiot? It's Utau!"**(Utau)**

"Ok so why should I go to your house?"**(Amu)**

"Well... I was thinking that maybe we should put a prank on the guardian prince's"**(Utau)**

"Oh cool so you want me to go to your house so we can plan right?"**(Amu)**

"Yes Amu yes. Rima and Yaya and also Nadeshiko is here."**(Utau)**

"Okay. I'm on my way."**(Amu)**

I hanged up.

I ran downstairs.

"Bye." I said.

"Where are you going?" Kenji asked me.

"My friends house. No duh." I said.

"Whatever." said Kenji.

I grabbed my jacket and weared it.

Then off I ran.

_**~12 Minutes had passed~**_

I knock on the door.

"Amu!" said Utau.

"Hey!" I said.

"Don't just stand there come in." said Utau.

I nodded.

We went upstairs into Utau's room.

"Your parents aren't home?" I asked her.

"Nope. There at work until midnight." said Utau.

"Cool." I said.

"So what kind prank should we do?" said Yaya.

"I got a plan." said Rima.

She smiled evily.

"NO! I HATE THAT PLAN! RIMA YOU ARE NOT FORCING ME TO DO IT!" I shouted at Rima.

"Oh come on Amu. All you have to do is fall in love with Ikuto just pretend. Just date him for a few days like 5 or 4. And then break up with him." said Rima.

"You call that a prank?" said Utau.

"More like a trick or like a player." said Nadeshiko.

"Well it's a good plan. Lets see how Ikuto would react." said Rima.

"NO! I'M NOT DOING IT!" I yelled out.

"Do it or we'll tell Ikuto that you want to kiss him and hug him and love him and blah blah blah." said Rima.

"Oh Rima how I like the evil side of you. Fine Rima I'll do it." I said.

"Okay it's planned! Me Utau and Yaya would spy. They won't notice us cuz we are good at spying oh yah even Nadeshiko." said Rima.

I sighed.

Seriously? Can this get any worser.

_**~Next Morning~**_

I walked to school.

"Hi Amu-Chan!" said Nadeshiko.

"Hey." I said.

"Ready for the plan?" said Nadeshiko.

"Yeah whatever." I said.

We finally arrived at school.

Utau and Yaya also Rima were waiting for me and Nadeshiko.

"Okay Amu. The guardian prince is at the royal garden so go!" said Utau.

I gulped.

I arrived at the Royal Garden.

"Well look who's here." said Ikuto.

"..."

I can tell my friends were spying.

"Ikuto... I wanted to tell you something." I said and blushed.

Boy how I hate acting.

Acting I always do it. So I'm use to it but I hate it.

"Which is?" said Ikuto.

"I kinda like you." I said and started to blush more.

"Am I deaf or what? Wait what did you just say?" Ikuto asked me.

"I said I kinda like you." I said.

"Really? Prove it." said Ikuto.

"How?" I asked him.

"Kiss me. Kiss me on the lips." said Ikuto.

EEHH! OH BOY RIMA I'LL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THIS PLAN THINGY!

I stared at the ground. Not knowing on what to do.

My phone was ringing.

"Hello?"**(Amu)**

"Dude come on and do it!"**(Rima)**

"Rima?"**(Amu)**

"Come on and kiss him. Don't worry. Spy cams so they won't hear me."**(Rima)**

"Rima. I swear I'll kill you."**(Amu)**

"Don't kill me now. Don't worry. I'll explain to Ikuto after you break up with him."**(Rima)**

"Fine."**(Amu)**

She hanged up on me.

"Hey Ikuto aren't you being to harsh on her?" said Nagihiko.

"Nope." said Ikuto.

I sighed.

Acting... Why did they have to make acting?

I went foward to Ikuto.

Facing Ikuto. I blushed.

"So?" said Ikuto.

I touched his cheeks. It was warm and then I kissed him gently on the lips.

"EEEEH!" said the others.

I rolled my eyes.

These idiots are sure loud.

"Seems like you do like me. But you should love me not like me." said Ikuto.

"Aww... But that's impossible. You'll have to try to make me in fall in love with you." I said and laughed a little.

"That's what I'm trying to do. Because one day. You'll be mine. Mine and forever on." said Ikuto.

I was shocked.

No no! That shocking wasn't acting. I was really shock.

My heart beating faster.

Why is it being faster?

"Hey Amu. You okay? Your face is really red." said Ikuto.

He tried to touch my head but I slapped it away.

"Sorry." I said and ran out.

I went to where Utau was.

"Oi what happend Amu? You did go over there." said Utau.

"I can't do it. I can't fall for him!" I said.

"But your just pretending." said Utau.

"Pretending. I never noticed. You must had nice acting right there." someone said.

It was Ikuto.

I turned around.

"I-Ikuto." I said.

"Looks like you'll never love me at all." said Ikuto.

He walked away.

"Wait!" I yelled out.

He turned around.

"What?" He asked me.

"N-Nothing." I said softly.

I watched him walked away.

"Amu. Did you really love him?" Utau asked me.

"No. There's no way I can fall for a guy like that." I said to her.

**Ikuto's POV**

I swear this plan is going neat.

That's called "Revenge" Amu. For tricking me.

I sighed. But still I love you. I'll die for you. I swear I would.

"So your gonna avoid her?" said Kukai.

"Ah. But when should I stop avoiding her." I said.

"When she finally confess to you." said Tadase.

"But that would take a long time wouldn't it?" I said.

The boys agreed.

"Thought so." I said.

"I'll stop until a few weeks past. I wanna see how she reacts after this day." I said.

"Dude Ikuto. I love the way you play your games." said Kukai.

"Don't tease me." I said.

"I wasn't teasing you. Besides... Your better at acting then me. Boy it was really hard acting nice when I was talking to Amu when she was age 7." said Kukai.

"Kukai. You don't have a nice side of you that's why." said Tadase.

"What? Shut up gay person." said Kukai.

"You shut up player." said Tadase.

I sighed.

When would they stop fighting?

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would Amu do? Would Amu cry? Is she really in love with Ikuto? Isn't it too early for that?<strong>_

_**Find out in the next chapter.**_

**Ruku:Oh yes.**

**Amu:Oh god.**

**Ikuto:Dang.**

**Ruku:Shucks... Well it's like late here and I'm tired**

**Ikuto: Go sleep.**

**Ruku:Yah yah. Anyways -yawns- Please review :D**

**Oh thanks for the people who had reviewed :D**

**I feel sooooo happy ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 16]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:4 more chapters until 20.<strong>

**Amu:How many chapters are in this story anyways?**

**Ruku:... I don't know. We'll see.**

**Ikuto:100 chapters :D**

**Ruku: Dx**

**Ikuto:What's with that face? 100 chapters about me and Amu :D**

**Ruku:In your dreams. Don't worry... Probably this story would end in 30 something chapters or 20 something chapters.**

**Ikuto:Sad.**

**Ruku:Did I said something wrong D:**

**Ikuto:Your ruining it for the people who reading this.**

**Ruku:Oh o_O" I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Dude Ikuto. I love the way you play your games." said Kukai.**_

_**"Don't tease me." I said.**_

_**"I wasn't teasing you. Besides... Your better at acting then me. Boy it was really hard acting nice when I was talking to Amu when she was age 7." said Kukai.**_

_**"Kukai. You don't have a nice side of you that's why." said Tadase.**_

_**"What? Shut up gay person." said Kukai.**_

_**"You shut up player." said Tadase.**_

_**I sighed.**_

_**When would they stop fighting?**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~School Starts!~<strong>_

**Amu's POV**

"I heard I heard that Amu and Ikuto were fighting."

"Oh were they dating and then they broke up?"

"Probably."

"Not! Hello! Didn't you remember what happen yesterday. Amu totally didn't have intrest in him"

"It would be so cool if those two were dating."

"I know right."

I heard gossping around me.

"Amu. Are you okay I mean you haven't coughed out a single word today ever since you went out of the green house." said Utau.

"I'm fine." I said.

"AAAH IT'S THE GUARDIAN PRINCE'S!" The fangirls were screaming.

Me and my friends were watching them coming in.

They were staring at the others except for me and my friends.

"Finally. They leaved us alone!" said Rima.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Aww... Yaya wanted to get irritated!" said Yaya.

"Why?" I asked Yaya.

"I don't know." said Yaya.

"Say say Amu. Are they scared of you. Because they are like far away from us." said Utau.

"Don't know. Want to know? Then I'm gonna go there." I said.

I stood up and walked until I was by Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto." I said.

He ignored me.

He stood up.

"Kukai I have to get something." said Ikuto.

He walked passed by me.

I walked towards to my friends.

"Ikuto ran away." I said.

"Oh... Was he still made because it was a trick?" said Utau.

"Don't know." I said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A girl screamed.

"What was that?" Utau asked me.

"How the heck should I know?" I said.

Don't tell me that there's vampires...

A girl ran in.

"Som- Someone he-lp my please. A-A vampire. Th-There's a vampire!" said the girl while freaking out.

"Yeah right. Go away your crazy."

"Yeah go to the mental hospital."

A guy came in.

"There you are. I just wanted some little blood of yours." said the guy.

The girl stepped back until she got trapped.

The guy took the girls hand while the girl was trying to escape.

Others saw fans.

I kicked the table towards the vampire.

"RUN!" I yelled out.

People were screaming. Even boys...

"Utau you and the others go. I'll save the girl." I said.

"What? But that's a vampire! A real one! Amu open your damn eyes." said Utau.

"I know. But don't worry. I'll be fine." I said to them.

The guardian prince's stood up.

"I guess we should leave too." said Kukai.

They left.

"Leave her alone. Why don't you take me instead." I said.

"Very well." said the vampire.

He let her go.

The girl ran and turned.

"Hinamori Amu... Thank you. But you should run too!" said the girl.

"Don't worry about me." I said and smiled.

I saw her bowed and ran.

I took out my gun.

"A vampire hunter. That goes to this school? I wonder how the others would act if they knew about this." said the vampire.

"Bringing your fangs in here even though your a student. You shouldn't bite anyone. Now people don't want to go to this school." I said.

"Hmm... And do you know who I am?" He said.

"Of course. Hayashi Yoshito." I said.

"Seems like you know every single vampire." said Yoshito.

"Not really." I said.

"I heard you kill Satoru. How lovely." said Yoshito.

"Of course I killed him because vampires are nothing but beast to me." I said.

"Hmm? What happens if the guy you like is a vampire?" He asked me.

"Then I'll kill him." I said.

"But what if he's the one that you love the most?" He asked me.

"Then I'll... Stop asking me questions alright!" I said and hold the gun tighter.

"Alright. So what would you do to me?" said Yoshito.

"Of course I'll kill you." I said and smiled.

He step closer and closer to me.

He patted my head.

"Aww your so cute Hinamori Amu-Chan!" He cheered.

"Stop with the jokes." I said.

"Aww what jokes?" said Yoshito.

"Your cute character is irritating." I said and glared at him.

"Wow I'm touched." said Yoshito.

"Any last words?" I said and pointed the gun at him.

"Hmm... Nope." He said and smirked.

I pulled the trigger. As I watched him turn into dust.

"That didn't hurt that much." Someone said behind me.

"I have some special skill. You can't kill me. Unless if I wanted too." said Yoshito.

I was struggling.

This vampire is hard to deal.

"Now... Since your a stubborn girl... I'll use my charm on you." He said to me.

A charm what do you mean a charm?

"You'll obey the orders that I give you." He said to me.

**Kukai's POV**

"Shit it's Yoshito. His charm can allow anyone to follow his orders. The only way to break that charm is the person under the charm to break it." I said and punched the wall.

"We should tell Ikuto." said Tadase.

I nodded.

"We'll split up and search for him." I said.

We started to run.

"Ikuto!" I yelled out.

"Useless... I'll just save her myself." I said.

I went back and opened the door.

"Okay that's enough Yoshito." I said.

"Oh if it isn't Kukai." said Yoshito.

"I hate your guts." I said to him.

He just smirked...

"But I'll beat you up. Since I kinda like Amu." I said.

I went behind him.

"You left your back open." I said.

I was punching him and kicking him.

"Amu. Kill him." said Yoshito.

"Damn you." I said and punched his face.

I turned around to Amu.

I was shaking Amu.

"Amu snap out of it!" I yelled at her.

She pointed the gun at me.

I don't know what to do!

"Be gone Kukai!" Yoshito yelled out and laughed.

"Amu." I said.

She was about to pull the trigger but you couldn't believe what I saw.

"Ikuto!" I said.

Ikuto was hugging Amu.

"Amu. Snap out if it." said Ikuto.

"Amu get rid of these guys." said Yoshito.

Amu dropped her gun.

"Let me go! I don't even know who I am or who your are!" Amu yelled out.

Her eyes were getting red.

"Amu. Awaken your powers and turn into a vampire." said Yoshito.

I punched Yoshito's face.

"You dumb shit. What do you mean by that." I yelled at him.

He laughed.

"That vampire that bit Amu on her right hand. He put in something inside of her. So she has powers in her. That would turn her into a beast." said Yoshito.

I heard books falling. Ikuto was in the book pile.

"What the heck is Amu anyways?" I said to myself.

"That's right awaken your powers. Turn into a beast. And destroy the ones that you love." said Yoshito.

Orange-Reddish flames all around her. Her eyes were red. Darker then ever.

**Ikuto's POV**

I sat up rubbing my head.

Amu... I can't see you suffering like that.

"Amu!" I yelled out her name.

"It's useless on calling out her name. Only I can stop her." said Yoshito.

Dammit! Amu come back would you!

Amu started to ran towards Kukai.

It looks like she was going to attack Kukai.

I ran and made it in time then she attacked me.

I fell on the ground.

God dammit. Flames?Red eyes? A beast? What else can happen?

"No! I hate this life! Because of all of you! You killed my parents! You took away everything away from me!" She yelled out covering her ears. I stood up.

She dropped on her knees and started to cry.

"Just a little more." said Yoshito.

"Ikuto! You can't go next to her!" said Kukai.

"Kukai! Think wisely. If we let her go. You won't know what would happen to her and the others." I said.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would happen to Amu? Would Ikuto save her? Would it be too late? How would Kukai know what to do? Would Amu fully turn into a beast?<strong>_

_**Find out on the next chapter!**_

**Ruku:Oh Yeah ;D!**

**Amu: D: -Shakes Ruku- Your gonna make me into a evil person beast! Or whatever! D:**

**Ruku:It makes it more interesting :D**

**Ikuto:Aww I hope I can save my little Amu.**

**Amu:... I'm not your little Amu!**

**Ruku:Amu want a dress and a crown ? You can be the princess and Ikuto can be the prince :D**

**Amu:No! I don't like wearing dresses...**

**Ikuto:Aww I wanted to see you in a dress.**

**Amu:HENTAI! -Slaps Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: I feel loved already.**

**Ruku: Ahaha... Please Review**

**Review Replies :D**

**Chapter 15:(Asapdos4441)**

**Ruku:Thank you thank you for reviewing :D Glad you like it! :D**

**Chapter 14:(XoXoKawaiiCupcakeXoXo)**

**Ruku:Thank you! Glad you love it :D**

**Chapter 13:(addimison2)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing. Oh yeah Ikuto is protective with his things and I agree. ^_^**

**Chapter 15:(addimison2)**

**Ruku:Again lol thanks for reviewing :D Your chapter is here :) Next chapter would come out as fast as it can :D ! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 17]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 17 is coming right up.<strong>

**Amu:Kaays.**

**Ruku: Since when did you start saying "Kaays" ?**

**Amu:Uh... I don't know.**

**Ruku:-pulls Ikuto- Ikuto you can talk.**

**Ikuto:...**

**Ikuto:Fine. Ruku does not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Amu!" I yelled out her name.**_

_**"It's useless on calling out her name. Only I can stop her." said Yoshito.**_

_**Dammit! Amu come back would you!**_

_**Amu started to ran towards Kukai.**_

_**It looks like she was going to attack Kukai.**_

_**I ran and made it in time then she attacked me.**_

_**I fell on the ground.**_

_**God dammit. Flames?Red eyes? A beast? What else can happen?**_

_**"No! I hate this life! Because of all of you! You killed my parents! You took away everything away from me!" She yelled out covering her ears. I stood up.**_

_**She dropped on her knees and started to cry.**_

_**"Just a little more." said Yoshito.**_

_**"Ikuto! You can't go next to her!" said Kukai.**_

_**"Kukai! Think wisely. If we let her go. You won't know what would happen to her and the others." I said.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's POV<strong>

"I know that but still your gonna get hurt." said Kukai.

"Time is running out." said Yashito.

I walked and walked. I stepped closer to Amu.

With my hand I touched her cheeks.

"Amu." I said softly.

"Look at me." I said.

Her red eyes looked at me.

I hugged her.

"Amu. Please come back. I can't watch you suffer anymore." I said.

"I-Ikuto." I heard her saying softly.

I let her go.

I messed up her hair.

"Glad to see you back." I said and smiled at her.

"Eh? What happened?" She asked me.

I stood up.

"A lot of things had happened." I said and rubbed my head.

When she stood up.

She was about to fall but I catched her.

Cuts were all over her.

Was it because what had happened to her?

"Aw that's just sad news. It was so close. Maybe next time. Ja ne." said Yoshito.

He vanished.

"I'm going to bring her home." I said.

"You don't even know where her house is." said Kukai.

"Your gonna show me." I said to him.

"Okay. But I'm not going inside. There gonna know that I'm a vampire." said Kukai.

"I know." I said.

We started walking.

"So this is her house." I said.

"Yeah." said Kukai.

"Okay well you can go if you want to or you gonna wait for me?" I said.

"Don't know. Just hurry up." said Kukai.

I knocked on the door.

Someone opened the door.

"And who are you?" said Kenji.

"Eh? So your Kenji. I'm here because of Amu." I said.

"Amu isn't here." said Kenji.

"I'm carrying her." I said.

He looked at Amu.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Long story." I said.

I went inside and put her down on the couch.

"Did I heard someone coming in?" A tall guy said.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

I sighed.

"First of all my name is Tsukyomi Ikuto." I said.

I sat down on the couch.

"My name is Kei. You may know Kenji if you go to Seiyo High." said Kei.

"Ah. Yeah I know him." I said.

"So why did you came here?" He asked me.

"Amu. Look at Amu Kei." said Kenji.

"Why is there cuts all over Amu?" said Kei.

"I know about vampires. A guy name Yoshito. Yoshito had skills if you hit him with a bullet of yours he can always come back alive. The only way to kill him is he has to kill him himself. He also has a charm. He put a charm on Amu. Which makes her obey his orders. And then what happened is that. She looks like she was gonna turn into a vampire or more then that. The good news is that I saved her but from using too much power of what she has it makes a lot of cuts all over her body. It'll take while to heal." I said.

"Power?" said Kenji.

"Hard to explain." I said.

My phone was ringing.

"Hello?" **(Ikuto)**

"It's Kukai. Put the phone on speaker. I'll tell them what you know the power is." **(Kukai)**

"Wouldn't they know you?" **(Ikuto)**

"Nah. I don't think they know my voice." **(Kukai)**

"Alright." **(Ikuto)**

I put the phone on speaker and set it down on the table.

"Hi. I'm Ikuto's friend. I know all about Amu's power. Yoshito said something about where one day a vampire bit her right hand. He said that he putted something inside of her that would turn her into a beast. When Yoshito had told Amu to awaken her power. Flames were around her and she had red eyes. The only way to stop her is Yoshito or Ikuto. That's all I know from now." **(Kukai)**

"Powers to turn Amu into a beast. Is there any ways to get rid of those powers?" said Kei.

"I'm not sure. My friend and I would tell everything soon." I said.

I grabbed my phone and hanged up.

"Oh yeah. While she was trying to awaken the powers. Amu had said something about her parents being killed. Is that true?" I said.

"Yeah. Vampires had killed her parents when she was age 7. But I'm gonna get rid of those memories from her past." said Kei.

"Why?" I asked him.

"It's going to be bother to Amu. It's best for her not to know what had happened from her past." said Kei.

"Oh I see. Well it's nice meeting you." I said and stood up.

I walked until I was by the door.

As I was about to open the door.

"Please watch Amu for me." said Kei.

I smirked and went outside.

I saw Kukai wating I guess he was impatient.

"What took you so long?" he asked me.

"It just took so long okay? So don't blame me." I said.

"Alright. Good thing Kei never knew you were a vampire." said Kukai.

"Ah." I said.

Me and Kukai started walking.

_**"Please watch Amu for me."**_

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would happen in the next chapter? Would Amu turn into a beast again? Would it be so interesting to read and can't wait for the next chapter?<strong>_

_**Find out on the next chapter.**_

**Amu:...**

**Ikuto:Oh so that's what had happened. God this is so interesting.**

**Tadase:We looked for Ikuto for nothing then?**

**Kukai:Yeah pretty much.**

**Ruku:Haha... Please Review :D Sorry if this chapter kinda started to turn out interesting and then turned out boring T_T"**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 16:(XoXoKawaiiCupcakeXoXo)**

**Ruku: O: If you die then how would you read my next chapter xD Don't worry. I have loads of free time for this summer! So next chapter would come out tomorrow :D**

**Chapter 16:(Asapdos4441)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Ikuto:Yeah I agree with you. There is a lot of suspense.**


	18. Chapter 18

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 18]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 18 is here :D<strong>

**Ikuto:Finally...**

**Ruku:I have nothing to say right now.**

**Ikuto:Okay.**

**Ruku:Where's Amu?**

**Ikuto:I thought you have nothing to say right now? And I have no clue.**

**Ruku:Probably you scared her away.**

**Ikuto:No probably you scared her away.**

**Ruku:Let's get on with this chapter already -_-" I do not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Oh I see. Well it's nice meeting you." I said and stood up.**_

_**I walked until I was by the door.**_

_**As I was about to open the door.**_

_**"Please watch Amu for me." said Kei.**_

_**I smirked and went outside.**_

_**I saw Kukai wating I guess he was impatient.**_

_**"What took you so long?" he asked me.**_

_**"It just took so long okay? So don't blame me." I said.**_

_**"Alright. Good thing Kei never knew you were a vampire." said Kukai.**_

_**"Ah." I said.**_

_**Me and Kukai started walking.**_

_**"Please watch Amu for me."**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes.

I sat up and looked around. I was in my living room.

"You seem to be awake." said Kenji.

"Oh yeah. How did I get here?" I asked him.

"A guy name Ikuto or whatever brought you here." said Kenji.

"Oh I see." I said.

Kenji came by me and hugged me.

"I glad your okay. But for one thing. You should stay away from Ikuto." said Kenji.

He let me go.

"Why? There's like nothing bad about him except for being a idiot and a jerk." I said.

"I just feel like he's hiding something. Plus he knows about vampires and vampire hunters." said Kenji.

"No kidding." I said.

"I'm not kidding." said Kenji.

"Alright. I'm gonna go to my room." I said.

As I stood up. My body hurts so I sat down on the couch.

"Can't go to your room?" He asked me.

"I can... But then not my fault I have pain inside of me. And how did I get all these cuts?" I said.

"Long story... You crashed into something sharp." said Kenji.

"Oh I see." I said.

"Yeah." said Kenji.

"Come over here." I said.

He came by.

I punched his head.

"You BAKA! Like I'll believe that I crashed into something sharp when I don't remember what happened!" I said.

He rubbed his head.

"Ask Kei for the information. I hate explaining." said Kenji.

"Jerk." I said.

"Idiot." said Kenji.

Someone came in.

"Sorry for coming in without knocking is Amu here?" said Utau.

"Yeah I'm right here." I said.

Utau ran and hugged me.

"Omg are you okay? We were worried. You weren't at school!" said Utau.

"Yeah I'm fine just got some cuts." I said.

"Ouch. By the way what did you do when we left the classroom?" said Utau.

"Um let see... I don't remember at all." I said.

"Huh? Do you have memory loss or what?" said Utau.

"No! I just forgot." I said.

"Hi Kenji." said Utau.

"Whatever." said Kenji.

Kenji walked away from our girl talking.

"Don't talk to him." I said.

"So what happened back then?" I said.

"Well... When we left the classroom. Some teachers were bitten by a vampire. And then almost all the students escaped some got bitten. And then me and the others ran into a vampire. We didn't know what to do until one member from the guardian prince's helped us. And it was Tadase... I thought he was gay but he was a man... So yeah and then we escaped. We were wondering what happened to you. So we checked back at the classroom until I saw no one there. So I decided to come here." said Utau.

"Oh I see. I wonder what would happen in our school now." I said.

"We'll have to find out tomorrow." said Utau.

Utau's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" (Utau)

"This is Yaya. If you found Amu come to the school with Amu. There's something going on here." (Yaya)

"Okay. Right now?" (Utau)

"Yes!" (Yaya)

"Amu can you walk?" Utau asked me.

"Well probably." I said.

"We have to go to the school right now. Don't ask why. But we have to run." said Utau.

I nodded.

Me and Utau ran outside.

I can still feel the pain inside of me. But I had to run.

Once we arrived at the school we saw Yaya and the others.

"Amu-Chii! Your okay!" said Yaya.

"Yeah." I said.

"So what's this about?" said Utau.

"Um well... How can I explain?" said Yaya.

"The principal wanted to talk to Amu." said Rima.

"Then why did you guys came here and why did I came here?" Utau asked them.

"Haha... Well we were gonna go exploring around the school." said Yaya.

"Sure." said Utau.

I sighed.

I knocked on the door to the principal's office.

"Come in." said Tsukasa.

I opened the door.

The door closed by itself.

"So why did you wanted to see me?" I asked him.

"Well... Your a vampire hunter right. This might be hard for you. But I want you to go for a look out and keep the students and teachers safe. Once you see a vampire attacking kill it." said Tsukasa.

"When the students are watching?" I said.

"Well unless if you can think of a better way." said Tsukasa.

"Kenji would help you too." said Tsukasa.

"So tell me... Do you want to do it?" said Tsukasa.

"Sure. Since I have nothing to do." I said.

"About your classes. I'll give you a A for doing your job everyday." said Tsukasa.

"Okay." I said.

I opened the door.

"Ikuto might be one too." said Tsukasa.

I turned around.

"Say what? What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Ah... Never mind. You can figure it out by yourself." He said.

I went out and closed the door.

"Boo." Someone said in my ears.

I jumped because I got freaked out.

"... I never know your that scared." said Ikuto.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Visting Tsukasa. What are you doing here?" said Ikuto.

"Just visited the principal gonna go home so yeah." I said.

"Let me take you home. It'll only take me a minute." said Ikuto.

"No." I said.

"Can you walk with all the cuts on you?" Ikuto asked me.

"Fine I'll wait for you." I said.

"Okay I'm done." said Ikuto.

"That was fast." I said.

"Didn't I told you it would only take a minute or so?" said Ikuto.

"It's like you guys never even talk." I said.

"We did okay." said Ikuto.

"Yeah right." I said.

"Lets start walking already." said Ikuto.

I nodded.

We were walking.

"Ah... I'm bored." said Ikuto.

"Then do something." I said.

"Like?" said Ikuto.

"I don't know make up a game or you know." I said.

"By the way why did you avoided me today and yesterday?" I asked him.

"That was revenge until something terrible happened today." He said.

"Oh I see." I said.

"Yeah." said Ikuto.

"Lets play a game." said Ikuto.

"What kind of game?" I asked him.

"Well... Lets see... It's called who falls for who." said Ikuto.

"What a stupid game." I said.

"It's not stupid." said Ikuto.

"Okay so what do we do?" I asked him.

"Only me and you are playing. So if I fall for you first then I lose and if you fall for me first you lose. If I win you'll be my girlfriend." said Ikuto.

"Alright. If you lose and I win. Then you'll be my slave for a month. Make that two months." I said and smiled.

"Game on." said Ikuto.

"Sure." I said.

"Too bad I'm bored at home. Do you know somewhere we can go?" I said.

"Hmm... How about tomorrow I'll show you my secret place. Not today. Since I have to do something." said Ikuto.

"Alright." I said.

We arrived at my house.

"Oh is that the only thing we have to do?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"For the game." I said.

"Oh. Is that okay if I text you. I'm tired to explain." said Ikuto.

"Your whining like a kid." I said to him.

"Yeah. Here's my number." said Ikuto.

He handed me a paper.

"Okays." I said.

"Well then ja ne." said Ikuto.

I watched him walk away.

I went inside and ran into my room.

Okay Amu don't fall for him! Don't fall for him! I have to win!

But it's hard... Everytime I see his face it makes my heart beat faster.

I sighed.

I got my phone and looked at the paper that Ikuto gave me.

I put him as my contact.

I started to text him.

-Hey Ikuto what's the rules?- **(Amu)**

-Aww you texted me. Since when did you get a phone?- **(Ikuto)**

-Shut up! I have no idea. I forget.- **(Amu)**

-Alright. I like teasing you. And when I tease you... You always blush right?- **(Ikuto)**

-S-So NOT TRUUE!- **(Amu)**

-Haha. Okay so what did you want to know?- **(Ikuto)**

-The rules DUMMY!- **(Amu)**

-Oh the rules. The rules is if I fall for you first. Then I lose and I'll be your slave for a month. And If I win you'll be my girlfriend. So then you can do anything you want to that person in order to make him or her fall in love with you. Like kissing,hugging,teasing,etc. Those are the rules. And there's no limit.- **(Ikuto)**

-I see. Hey hey Ikuto I love you :D - **(Amu)**

-Aww really?- **(Ikuto)**

-Juss kiding. That would not work on me Amu.- **(Ikuto)**

-God dammit! It's going to be hard.- **(Amu)**

-Haha. Good luck!-** (Ikuto)**

-You seem to be happy.- **(Amu)**

-Yeah. I'm always happy when ever I talk to you. And when I'm sad and you talk to me. I feel better now.- **(Ikuto)**

My heart beated faster when I read that sentence.

-Yeah right! :P - **(Amu)**

-I'm not kidding Amu :) - **(Ikuto)**

-Argh! Whatever hentai!- **(Amu)**

-I'm not a pervert D: I'm your little cat :D -** (Ikuto)**

-Little cat?- **(Amu)**

-Couldn't think of anything else.- **(Ikuto)**

-Whatever. I'm gonna go sleep.- **(Amu)**

-Good night my little strawberry. Too bad I don't get a good night from Amu ): - **(Ikuto)**

-A-Alright then! Good night... Ikuto.- **(Amu)**

-K then night.-** (Ikuto)**

I put my phone on my drawer.

That was close. He's good at playing games. But I just can't give up yet!

I went opened the balcony door and went outside.

Looking at the full moon and the dark sky.

Vampires are nothing but beast right? I think they are to me.

The cold breeze. It felt good. I wish I can stay out here forever. But I'll be cold...

I went inside and shut the door.

Went on top of my bed. I touched my phone and had found one new text message. It's from Ikuto.

-Amu. I'll make you fall in love with me. Not just any love. A love that we can hold together forever in our hearts.- **(Ikuto)**

My heart beatted faster...

"Aah! Ikuto! Why do you always have to say these things! It makes you sound like a jerk!" I yelled out.

I dropped my body down on my bed. Thinking about the text that he sent me.

Ikuto. I'll win for sure!

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would Amu win? Would Ikuto win? How long will this game last? What would happen tomorrow? Could tomorrow be the best day ever or the worst day ever? Where is Ikuto's secret place? Find out on the next chapter! Coming soon!<strong>_

**Ruku:Not that interesting.**

**Ikuto:Yes it is. I'm gonna win for sure.**

**Amu:No I'm gonna win! Girls Rule!**

**Ikuto:... But I can tease you all day to make you blush -winks at Amu-**

**Amu:-Blushes- Ikuto! I'm gonna KILL you!**

**Ruku:... Your too noisy!**

**Amu: Sorry!**

**Ruku:Please review :D ! ~La la la~**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 16:(addimison2)**

**Ruku: D: Need a box of tissue when you cry? Your welcome :D And by the way. Thanks for reviewing :D !**

**Chapter 17:(Asapdos4441)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing! I feel happy now :D Chapter 18 is right here right now. Which you just read. Chapter 19 oh geez :D It would be out later :)**

**Ikuto:For sure I think Kei is dumb.**

**Ruku:That's good so he doesn't go off and go shoot you out of no where you'll be dead and Amu would be crying.**

**Amu:N-No I won't.**

**Ruku and Ikuto: Admit it.**

**Amu:This is all just confused me right now.**

**Ruku:Amu your so slow and really do you get confused a lot?**

**Amu:Yeah... Don't worry I'll know what you guys are talking about soon.**

**Ruku:Alrighty...**


	19. Chapter 19

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 19]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Almost to 20 ! :D<strong>

**Ikuto:Ok so?**

**Ruku:I'm thinking on doing if I made 20.**

**Ikuto:So there's going to be 20 and then 21?**

**Ruku:Yeah :D !**

**Amu:Okay can't wait.**

**Ruku:Be patient. Anyways... I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**I went opened the balcony door and went outside.**_

_**Looking at the full moon and the dark sky.**_

_**Vampires are nothing but beast right? I think they are to me.**_

_**The cold breeze. It felt good. I wish I can stay out here forever. But I'll be cold...**_

_**I went inside and shut the door.**_

_**Went on top of my bed. I touched my phone and had found one new text message. It's from Ikuto.**_

_**-Amu. I'll make you fall in love with me. Not just any love. A love that we can hold together forever in our hearts.- (Ikuto)**_

_**My heart beatted faster...**_

_**"Aah! Ikuto! Why do you always have to say these things! It makes you sound like a jerk!" I yelled out.**_

_**I dropped my body down on my bed. Thinking about the text that he sent me.**_

_**Ikuto. I'll win for sure!**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

One thing that I was surprised about when I entered the class...

As I opened the class door.

My friends were talking to the guardian prince's.

"Wrong class." I said and turned around.

Ikuto was in front of me.

"Wrong class? Or is it just that you don't want to see me." said Ikuto.

"Shut up." I said to him.

I walked all the way to my friends.

"Since when did you guys talked to the guardian prince's?" I asked Utau.

"Just like a while ago. When you weren't here." said Utau.

"Yeah Yaya is okay with this! The guardian prince's is our friends now." said Yaya.

"Didn't want to be there friends though." said Rima.

"Aww Rima-chan you should at least be a little social..." said Nadeshiko.

"Say Amu I heard you and Ikuto are playing a game." said Ikuto.

"Oh what kind of game? Yaya wants to play too!" said Yaya.

"No Yaya... It's only a game for me and Ikuto. Were seeing which person falls for each other first. And if I win I get to make him my slave for 2 months." I said.

"Ouch. Hey Ikuto you heard that?" said Kukai.

"I already know. Your slow." said Ikuto.

"Well not my fault you guess already discussed it." said Kukai.

"Omg! Amu is gonna win!" said Utau.

"I agree." said Rima.

"Go Amu-Chii!" said Yaya.

"Yeah Amu-chan." said Nadeshiko.

"No you guys got it all wrong. Ikuto is gonna win." said Kukai.

"You wanna bet." said Utau.

"Oh I sure." said Kukai.

"I bet you that Ikuto would win. And if I win this bet you'll give me 20 dollars." said Kukai.

"Alright. I bet you that Amu would win. So if you lose and if I win. You'll have to wear a dress and act like a girl for 2 whole days in school." said Utau.

"It's on." said Kukai.

"Oh Utau. How I love you." I said.

"Of course you do! I love to make bets." said Utau.

"Kukai you would be crying to your mama with that dress if Amu wins." said Utau.

"She got you there Kukai." said Tadase.

"Shut up. Darn I should had made it more worser." said Kukai.

"Too late!" said Utau.

"Well I'll make my first move." I said.

"Oh Amu. What are you gonna do?" said Utau.

"Gonna win this game." I said.

"Yaya knows what you can do!" said Yaya.

"What?" I said.

"Never mind. Yaya doesn't know." said Yaya.

"Don't worry Yaya! Amu-chan would win this game because she's good at acting." said Nadeshiko.

"Agree." said Rima.

I walked over to Ikuto.

"Hi Ikuto-koi." I said and smile.

"..."

"Are you ignoring me? Amu is sad if your gonna do that." I said.

"..."

"What did you say my little strawberry?" said Ikuto.

"Oh I said nothing." I said to him.

This guy pissing me off right now.

"Aww Amu. Your so cute when you look mad." said Ikuto.

"I'm not mad." I said to him.

"Your pretty." said Ikuto.

"Your handsome." I said.

"Your cute." said Ikuto.

"Your sexy." I said.

**Utau's POV**

"SEXY?" I said.

I started laughing.

"Ikuto is sexy? Haha Amu you gotta be kidding me." I said.

"I agree." said Kukai.

"I can't believe this is happening. Oh well Amu WIINN!" I said.

"No Ikuto go!" said Kukai.

"You wanna die?" I said and glared at Kukai.

"Nah. I rather live." said Kukai.

"Things are getting so romantic!" Yaya shouted.

"Your so cute when you act like a kid." said Amu.

"Aww if it isn't true. But if it was. I'll be happy." said Ikuto.

"Oh Ikuto got you right there Amu!" Kukai shouted.

I punched Kukai's head.

"Shut up! And just watch!" I said to him.

"Ok." said Kukai.

"You suck at acting." said Ikuto.

"No I don't I wasn't acting!" said Amu.

"Yes you were." said Ikuto.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No ! No ! no! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes."

"Noooo!

"Yes."

"How long would they keep on saying no and yes?" said Rima.

"Until they die Rima." I said.

**Amu's POV**

Oh I remembered something. I have to watch all the classes in case something might happen.

"Gah... Well I had enough but I ain't losing!" I said.

"Ikuto has 10 points!" said Kukai.

"Amu has... 5? or less." said Utau.

"What? Since when do you guys count points?" I said to them.

"Don't know." They both said.

"..."

"I'm gonna go walk around the school." I said.

I went outside.

The girls followed me.

"Hey I've got a plan. So your not suppose to be falling in love with him. What about if you... Hate him! Until he admits that he loves you and stuff." said Utau.

"That's sounds... Horrible?" I said.

"Got nothing. So I making up some stuff." said Utau.

"I see." I said.

"Yaya is bored!" said Yaya.

"Oh wells nothing to do okay? Why don't you eat candy?" I said to Yaya.

"I have no candy." said Yaya.

I felt someone's arms around me.

"Found you my little Amu." said Ikuto.

"I'm not your little AMU!" I shouted.

"And LET ME GOO!" I shouted out.

"No." said Ikuto.

"Why?" I said.

"Because I said so. If you want me to let you go then. In one condition fall for me already." said Ikuto.

"Damn you!" I said.

"Amu! Do something!" said Utau.

Hmmm... I have nothing... Oh I know. Fake crying.

I cried and cried out tears.

"Ikuto look what you did to Amu." said Utau.

"Stop fake crying." said Ikuto.

"I'm not fake crying. Can you just let me go? I feel like I don't want to see you anymore! Cuz everytime I see you. You would always hurt me!" I said and cried out a lot of tears.

"Oh okay. I see." said Ikuto.

Ikuto let go of me.

He patted me head.

"That won't work unless if you are crying for real. But you'll be mine soon." Ikuto whispered in my ears.

I turned around and watched him walked away.

I wiped my tears.

"Oh girl. I love the way you act." said Utau.

"Nice acting Amu-Chan!" said Nadeshiko.

"Ah." I said.

Why? Why is my heart beating so fast right now? Am I really falling in love with him?...

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto you almost got her!" said Kukai.

"Worth a try." said Tadase.

"Yeah." said Nagihiko.

"This is hard then I thought. But I already did fall in love with her when I first met her. She wouldn't know." I said.

"Yeah." said Kukai.

"But please wiin! I don't wanna go wearing a dress and act like a gay man just like Tadase!" said Kukai.

"I'm not gay!" said Tadase.

"Oh really? I thought you were a girl when I first met you." said Tadase.

"Just shut up. Even though we go to this school. We can't let anyone know that we are a vampire." said Nagihiko.

"We weren't talking about vampires." said Kukai.

"I know but still." said Nagihiko.

I got out my phone.

-Amu. Meet me at the school gate afterschool. I'll show you my secret place for you my love ;) - (Ikuto)

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would Kukai lose the bet? Or Utau? How long would this game last? Was this chapter boring? I hope not D: Where is Ikuto's secret place?<strong>_

**Amu: I thought you were gonna talk about Ikuto's place in this chapter.**

**Ruku: I know... But I just ended this chapter because I can :D**

**Kukai:I hope I don't lose to a girl D:**

**Utau:Say what? You'll lose Kukai!**

**Kukai:Hope not. Ikuto win!**

**Ikuto:Sure.**

**Amu:No... I'll win!**

**Rima:How long would this arguing go on?**

**Ruku:Don't know Rima... Don't know. Ikuto go win!**

**Utau and Amu:Oh no you did not say that.**

**Ruku: O_O"... -Goes to emo corner- Amu and Utau is evil. Please Review! Thank you!**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 18:(Asapdos4441)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ikuto:I know right. I agree with you.**

**Amu:What kind of slave I want him to be? ... Hmm...**

**Ikuto:Your pervert slave.**

**Amu:No!**

**Ruku:Haha... Amu your gonna lose D:**

**Amu:Not! You don't know for sure!**

**Ruku:Yeah... I don't know for sure xD**

**Chapter 18:(evil-ren-chan)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Ikuto:I agree with you also. I like this fic and I like this chapter the most.**

**Ruku:How nice of you Ikuto ^_^**

**Chapter 18:(addimison2)**

**Ruku:Haha... I'm so sorry if I updated so quick. Thanks for reviewing :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 20]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Ok here's chapter 20. YAY!<strong>

**Amu:Awesome!**

**Ikuto:Cool. Are you gonna do 2 chapters?**

**Ruku:Sadly no D:**

**Kukai:Boo...**

**Utau:Quit whining Kukai!**

**Ruku:Enjoy! I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Ikuto you almost got her!" said Kukai.**_

_**"Worth a try." said Tadase.**_

_**"Yeah." said Nagihiko.**_

_**"This is hard then I thought. But I already did fall in love with her when I first met her. She wouldn't know." I said.**_

_**"Yeah." said Kukai.**_

_**"But please wiin! I don't wanna go wearing a dress and act like a gay man just like Tadase!" said Kukai.**_

_**"I'm not gay!" said Tadase.**_

_**"Oh really? I thought you were a girl when I first met you." said Tadase.**_

_**"Just shut up. Even though we go to this school. We can't let anyone know that we are a vampire." said Nagihiko.**_

_**"We weren't talking about vampires." said Kukai.**_

_**"I know but still." said Nagihiko.**_

_**I got out my phone.**_

_**-Amu. Meet me at the school gate afterschool. I'll show you my secret place for you my love ;) - (Ikuto)**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I stretched my arms out.

"I'm so tired!" I said.

Walking around the whole entire school seeing if something might had happened.

My phone was ringing.

**-Amu. Meet me at the school gate afterschool. I'll show you my secret place for you my love ;) - (Ikuto)**

My love?... I kind of blushed on that. Why do I keep falling for him! I can't let him know that I'm almost falling in love with him!

I sighed.

The principal told me that vampires had attacked this school. I didn't even know what had happened. Was it that I lost my memories?

And now all I remember from my past was me being a vampire hunter and Kei was always taking care of me and trained me hard.

Did I have parents before? Or was I adopted? There is so much I want to know.

Classes was already over and it was afterschool.

I banged into someone on accident.

"Sorry." I said and walked around.

**Yoshito's POV**

Amu bumped into me.

I saw her dropped something.

I bent down and picked it up.

A cross necklace that Kukai had gave her. Perfect.

"Yoshito!" My friend shouted my name.

"Ah. I'm coming." I said and ran to my friend.

**Amu's POV**

I am not going to see Ikuto for today.

As I was walking to the school gate. I saw him.

I turned around and walked a few steps.

"Ah Amu. Your gonna run away and lose the game already?" said Ikuto.

"No! I'm not!" I yelled at him.

"Explain why you turned around around and trying to walk away." said Ikuto.

"I... Forgot something." I lied.

"You suck at lying too." said Ikuto.

"Oh geez. Thanks smarty pants." I said to him.

"So where's your secret place?" I asked him while we were walking.

"Somewhere..." He said to me.

When we were walking we stopped at the park.

"The park is your secret place?" I said trying to hold my laugh.

"No. You got it all wrong." said Ikuto.

"How did I get it all wrong? Oh you secret place is the trash can?" I teased him.

"Aww Amu how nice of you." said Ikuto.

"Your welcome." I said to him.

"You see that hedges over there and there's a tiny hole. Crawl inside that hole." said Ikuto.

"Am I gonna fall after I crawl inside the hole?" I asked him.

"No. Trust me. You'll see something nice there." said Ikuto.

"Alright." I said and crawled into the hole.

After I crawled out of the hole. Something beautiful was hidden here.

"Woah." I said softly.

Let me describe it...

There were... A meadow of flowers. A pond. Fountains. Some benches. Okay so it was like a garden or something more then that but it was too pretty to explain how it looks like.

"You like it?" Ikuto asked me.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"I discovered this when I was young." said Ikuto.

"I see. This place is so pretty and beautiful! Can I come here more often?" I asked him.

"Whenever you like my little strawberry." said Ikuto.

"I-I'm not your little strawberry! And why do you keep calling me that?" I said.

"I just can because you are my little strawberry." said Ikuto.

"Not... A good reason." I said softly.

"Say do you remember anything what had happened when the vampires had attacked the school?" Ikuto asked me.

"I only heard that the vampires had attacked the school. But I couldn't remember anything that happened." I said.

"Ah... I see. Say what happen if I were a vampire. What would you do?" said Ikuto.

I got shocked when I heard that.

"I... I wouldn't know you anymore. We wouldn't know each other anymore. That I would have to kill you one day. I said.

"What happen if you were in love with me and you did had to kill me." said Ikuto.

Stop... I can't hold it... I can't hold my tears back. Why am I about to cry? Do I finally admit that I love him already? Am I really falling for him?... I guess I am falling for him.

"Amu?" I heard him calling out for my name.

"Huh? Ah... Well... I guess I have to hate you now and kill you. Cuz that's my job as a vampire hunter. If I wasn't a vampire hunter... Never mind." I said and looked at the sky.

"Finally. You fall for me right?" said Ikuto.

"Huh?..." I said and blushed.

"Admit it." said Ikuto.

"Alright. I hate you." I said.

"Aww Amu stop with the jokes." said Ikuto.

"Aww Ikuto! How do you always no when I'm joking or acting or something like that. Do you have like some sort of freaking creepy power?" I said to him.

"No I don't have some sort of freaking creepy power." said Ikuto.

"Fine. I am falling for you. I am falling in love with you." I said.

"Alright. It's a tie." said Ikuto.

"Huh? What?" I said.

"I fell in love with you when I first met you. So you never know until right now. And you fell in love with me like right now." said Ikuto.

"Doesn't that mean I win?" I asked me.

"Nah it's a tie." said Ikuto.

"Yeah right!" I said to him.

"Just live with it Amu." said Ikuto.

"How is it a tie! That's not a good reason!" I shouted at him.

"Your so loud." Ikuto whined.

"Well then I can be loud and you can't stop me from being loud!" I said.

"Really? I can." said Ikuto.

"Yeah right." I said.

He pulled me and kissed me. Kissed me very gently on the lips.

Then he broke the kiss.

"I-I-Ikuto! You pervert!" I yelled at him.

"Well... It's a worth a try." said Ikuto.

"Since we like or love each other. Be my girlfriend my only special girlfriend." said Ikuto.

"..."

"Noo." I said.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because... I don't know!" I said.

"Thought so. So what's your answer?" said Ikuto.

Even though I went to my school for 4 months. Ikuto... Ikuto was a guy I met from the last two weeks. He always tease me. Always makes my heart beat fast. And he likes to be a pervert. It's like I can't let him go. But what should I say? Yes? or no?...

I just can't know the answer to it anymore.

**End Of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would Amu say yes? Or no? Would they become a couple? If they did how would the guardians and Amu's friend react? Did Utau win or Kukai won?<strong>_

_**Find out on the next chapter!**_

**Ruku:Say yes Amu say yes!**

**Amu:N-No!**

**Ikuto:Aww Amu that hurts a lot.**

**Ruku:It's okay Ikuto.**

**Kukai: Dang... Nice chapter here! Amu say yes!**

**Utau:Agree.**

**Yaya:Amu-Chii go for it!**

**Rima:...**

**Nadeshiko:Amu-Chan you should say yes.**

**Amu:Why is everyone making me say yes?**

**Ruku,Yaya,Utau,Kukai,Ikuto,Nadeshiko:Because it's a Amuto story Amu!**

**Amu:I know but still...**

**Ruku:Amu when are you gonna be on the same page as us?**

**Amu: years.**

**Ruku:Haha... Please review !**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 19:(addimison2)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :D **

**Ikuto:Why is there a pile of tissue in your room.**

**Ruku:Just in case of a lot of crying happens.**

**Ikuto:Okay.**

**Amu:Pass me one.**

**Ruku:Why?**

**Amu:I accidently put my whip cream on my face.**

**Ikuto:Aww Amu you don't need tissue. I can lick it off your face.**

**Amu:N-No! You pervert!**

**Ruku:Oh how I love Amuto xD**


	21. Chapter 21

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 21]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 21 -_-"<strong>

**Amu:What's with that face?**

**Ruku:I'm tired T_T"**

**Amu:Why don't you go sleep then?**

**Ruku:I'm tired but I wanna write this chapter :D**

**Ikuto:No comment.**

**Ruku:... We don't need you to comment.**

**Amu:Agree.**

**Ikuto:How nice of you. Ruku does not own Shugo Chara. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"I-I-Ikuto! You pervert!" I yelled at him.**_

_**"Well... It's a worth a try." said Ikuto.**_

_**"Since we like or love each other. Be my girlfriend my only special girlfriend." said Ikuto.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Noo." I said.**_

_**"Why?" He asked me.**_

_**"Because... I don't know!" I said.**_

_**"Thought so. So what's your answer?" said Ikuto.**_

_**Even though I went to my school for 4 months. Ikuto... Ikuto was a guy I met from the last two weeks. He always tease me. Always makes my heart beat fast. And he likes to be a pervert. It's like I can't let him go. But what should I say? Yes? or no?...**_

_**I just can't know the answer to it anymore.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

"Amu? Are you on space or what?" He asked me.

"Huh? Oh what?" I said.

"If you don't have an answer think about it then. But if you can't then your offically my girlfriend." said Ikuto.

"..."

"I have nothing to say." I said.

"Speechless?" said Ikuto.

"Very much." I said.

But still why did he asked me those questions about you know being a vampire and stuff. Is he a vampire or what?...

"Well... I can drop you off home." said Ikuto.

"Ah." I said.

As I got home...

It was quiet. Finally home alone!

I went upstairs.

"I'm so tired." I said to myself.

Then I notice I wasn't wearing a necklace.

I must had dropped it anyways... Probably I'll find it out tomorrow.

I heard the door ringing.

I went downstairs and opened the door.

"And who are you?" I asked the random guy.

"I'm Yoshito. So anyways. I go to your school Hinamori Amu." said Yoshito.

"Oh I see. So what brings you here?" I asked him.

"You dropped this." said Yoshito waving the necklace at me.

I grabbed it from him.

"Thanks. Well one more question. How do you know where I live?" I said.

"Your friends." said Yoshito.

"Stalker?" I said to him.

"Nope." said Yoshito.

"If thats it then go away." I said.

As I was about to close the door.

"Ikuto may be hiding something that would shock you." said Yoshito.

"Huh? Your crazy go away." I said and slammed the door closed.

"Ikuto may be hiding something that would shock you."

Wells that doesn't matter. He was just known as a idiot pervert jerk!

_**~Morning :D ~**_

As I got into class again...

"Yo Hinamori Amu." said Kukai.

"Hey..." I said.

"Games over you guys." said Ikuto.

"Heh? Really? Who won Ikuto?" Kukai asked Ikuto.

"It was a tie." I said.

"So that means... Both Utau and Kukai has to do the bets. Utau has to give the 20 dollars to Kukai. And... Kukai has to wear a dress and yeah..." said Rima.

"I won't do it." said Kukai.

"Aww... Chicken Kukai?" said Utau.

"Give me my 20 bucks and I'll do it." said Kukai.

"Gadly! But I have no dress so your gonna wear a girls uniform." said Utau.

Tadase laughed.

"Whose the gay one right now." said Tadase.

"Oi! Not me you are!" said Kukai.

I pushed Kukai outside.

"Go change already." I said and stick tongue at him.

"Fine fine!" said Kukai.

_**~10 minutes later...~**_

Kukai came back...

A lot of people staring at him.

Me and the guardian prince's and also my friends started laughing.

"Oi! It's not funny. If it wasn't a tie and if Ikuto had won then I wouldn't had to do this!" said Kukai.

"Yeah yeah." I said.

"Since it was tie. You'll only have to wear it for this whole week." said Utau.

"That ain't nice." said Kukai.

"AHHH KUKAI! KUKAI IS A GIRL! HE LOOKS WONDERFUL!" The girls shouted.

"..."

"Fangirls..." I said.

"Annoying." said Rima.

"I have nothing." said Utau.

"... Yaya wants candy!" said Yaya.

"Say say Amu-Chan are you and Ikuto going out?" Nadeshiko asked me.

The guardian prince's and my friends were staring at me.

"... Well..." I said.

"Well?" They all said.

"No." I said and looked away.

"But you guys fell in love with each other and it was a tie!" said Utau.

"Well what if I was acting then." I said.

"What if you were acting? Oh what if you were acting? I can see if your acting or not. So there's no way you acted." said Ikuto.

"He got you right there." said Rima.

"Rima!" I said.

**Yoshito's POV**

I was outside Amu's class.

I was looking if she was wearing her necklace.

Perfect. Very perfect.

"Now... Lets have a little show shall we." I said softly and passed away.

**Amu's POV... ? Again? Lol...**

_**~Ba-Thump... Ba-Thump...Ba-Thump~**_

...

I gasp. Why did I gasp?

"Something wrong Amu?" Rima asked me.

"Ah... No." I said.

What's this feeling inside of me?

I was holding my right hand it started to hurt. Why?

I stood up.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." I said.

I left the classroom.

How can I totally forgot to do my job? I'm losing memories now.

Walking around the school.

While I was walking I suddenly tripped on something on accident.

I closed my eyes shut.

Then I felt someone holding me.

I opened my eyes and looked at the guy who caught me.

"Y-Yoshito." I said.

"Ah Hinamori Amu. You should be careful next time. And you shouldn't be around guys like me." said Yoshito.

"Eh? Why? Your cool... Since you gave my necklace back." I said.

"Cool eh? I guess you can say that." said Yoshito.

"Now obey me. Follow the orders that I give you." Yoshito whispered in my ears.

**Kukai's POV**

This sense?...

I stood up looking around.

"Something wrong Kukai?" Tadase asked me.

"Hmm... Don't know." I said.

"By the way ever gonna tell Amu that you guys are vampires?" I asked Utau and the others.

"No... She's a vampire hunter. I might be scared that she's gonna kills us." said Utau.

"Do you guys sense anything?" said Nagihiko.

"Yeah I sense something right now." said Ikuto.

"Must be Amu..." said Utau.

We nodded and all of us ran.

As in the hallways. I stopped so did the others.

What we saw was Yoshito and Amu.

"Oh I see now it's more people." said Yoshito.

"Tired and sick of what your doing." I said.

"Really? Because I'm having fun." said Yoshito.

"Now Amu. Go ahead. Kill your lovely friends. Betray them!" said Yoshito.

Amu is starting to turn into a beast. Almost a beast.

"What's happening to Amu?" Utau asked me.

"No time to talk just argh I don't know!" I said.

"Ikuto... Do you think you can try again?" I asked Ikuto.

"Worth a try." He said.

"Amu." said Ikuto.

I saw Yoshito smirking.

"It's useless! Everything is useless. Not even a hug would work for her. Or you Ikuto." said Yoshito.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Tell us why your doing this." I said to Yoshito.

"Because I was order too." said Yoshito.

"Order from who?" I asked him.

"A guy name "Dark". Even though he's a vampire hunter. He is known as a vampire and a vampire hunter. But he's in a human body right now. So if we can just have Amu as a beast we can get the only thing called the embryo." said Yoshito.

_**(A/N:Let me explain. So you know how the you know how they think that the embryo lets you wish stuff it's not gonna be like that for this story :D And no it's not going to be a persons heart in this story.)**_

"Embryo?" I said.

"Yes. To make Dark awaken his power and rule this world. Kill the humans and vampires that we want! And nothing can stop us." said Yoshito.

"Amu. Go ahead and attack them." said Yoshito.

"Amu what are you doing standing there?" said Yoshito.

I saw her closing her eyes. When she opened them. It turned red. Glowing red eyes.

The necklace was glowing too.

"The necklace." I said.

"Die." I heard Amu saying.

"Amu!" I heard one of the girl shouting.

"Darkness." said Amu.

"Argh!" said Nagihiko.

Nagihiko was attacked.

"Darkness... Chains... All of you should die!" said Amu.

I heard girls screaming and boys yelling.

I turned around everyone was stabbed by chains or I guess... tied up.

"Now kill the guy you love." said Yoshito.

"Amu." I said.

"Alright that's enough." said someone.

"... Dark." said Yoshito.

"Take Amu already." said Dark.

"Right." said Yoshito.

Yoshito and Amu disappeared.

"I guess you guys all know what's happening. But once Amu finds out that you guys are all vampires. What would she do?" said Dark.

"Don't even try to save her. Do a thing. Your all dead." said Dark.

As he vanished away.

"Ikuto." said Kukai.

I punched the wall.

"Dammit! I can't even save her this time. What's going to happen now?" I said.

"What's going to happen now? Why don't you explain it to me and Kei." said Kenji.

"Oh Kenji. Haha. Thats all a illusion." said Kukai.

"Nonsense... Just come on." said Kenji.

_**~23 mintues passed by.~**_

We all sat down on the couch. We were at Amu's place.

Kei came in and sat down too.

"Explain." said Kei.

"Amu. Has been taken by a guy name Dark." I said.

Kei dropped his cup on accident.

"How is that true?" said Kenji.

"A guy name Yoshito told us that Dark is a vampire. He is now in a human body... Using Amu to find something called a embryo. So Dark can become more powerful." said Utau.

"We are all known as vampire." I said.

"Kei. What should we do?" said Kenji.

"We'll let these guys help too. Do you guys know any way to save her?" Kei asked me.

"No. Not a clue." I said.

"Hold on let me think about it." said Nagihiko.

"Think about what?" I asked him.

"The cross necklace was shining with her. So that may be... That probably..." said Nagihiko.

"Probably?" I said.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's going to happen to Amu? What would Ikuto and the others do? Would Yoshito and Dark rule the world? Would they ever find the embryo? How long will this last?<strong>_

_**Find out on the next chapter!**_

**Ruku: O: EPIC**

**Amu:How is this EPIC?**

**Ruku:Don't know that just came out from my mind.**

**Ikuto:... Damn you Dark and Yoshito!**

**Ruku:Now now don't get angry!**

**Ikuto:I'm going.**

**Ruku:Where?**

**Ikuto:Somewhere far away so I don't have to read this story ever again.**

**Ruku: D: So mean T_T**

**Amu:Oi! Ikuto! You shouldn't be mean to Ruku. If I read it then you should read it too.**

**Ikuto:Fine with me. So if I kiss you then you kiss me too?**

**Amu:Exactly.**

**Ruku:She fell for it.**

**Amu:Wait NOOO! That's wrong! You PERVERT!**

**Ikuto:I totally got her ...**

**Ruku:Please Review :D 100 hugs from Ikuto until this story ends D:**

**Ikuto:LAME**

**Ruku: O_-" I'm sleepy okay... Fine hugs to every person that reviews this story.**

**Amu:What?**

**Ikuto:Jealous?**

**Amu:N-NO!**

**Ikuto:It's okay my little strawberry. I can give you 100 hug every day *winks.**

**Ruku:... I'll leave you guys love birds alone.**


	22. Chapter 22

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 22]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 22!<strong>

**Amu:I think this chapter is the end.**

**Ruku:No it's not ;)**

**Amu:... I guess I'm wrong.**

**Ruku:Yeah.**

**Ikuto:So what's going to happen?**

**Ruku:You'll find you in this chapter :D**

**Ikuto:Don't wanna know... Ruku does not own you know what "Shugo Chara"! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"A guy name Yoshito told us that Dark is a vampire. He is now in a human body... Using Amu to find something called a embryo. So Dark can become more powerful." said Utau.**_

_**"We are all known as vampire." I said.**_

_**"Kei. What should we do?" said Kenji.**_

_**"We'll let these guys help too. Do you guys know any way to save her?" Kei asked me.**_

_**"No. Not a clue." I said.**_

_**"Hold on let me think about it." said Nagihiko.**_

_**"Think about what?" I asked him.**_

_**"The cross necklace was shining with her. So that may be... That probably..." said Nagihiko.**_

_**"Probably?" I said.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's POV<strong>

"Probably?" I said.

"Ah I know what your trying to say!" said Yaya.

"You do?" said Nagihiko.

"Of course! Yaya knows what your gonna say. Amu has powers to turn into a beast. Meaning something is controling her. So it's Yoshito... the necklace or something inside of her. So first of all we need to get rid of Yoshito. Then the necklace and then the power inside of Amu." said Yaya.

"Don't know what you mean." I said.

"Same." said Kukai.

"You guys are idiot." said Rima.

"Let me make it more clealry. We need to get rid of Dark and Yoshito. The only way to save her from everything is the painful way. Turning Amu into a vampire. Which the beast powers might be gone because she turned into a vampire." said Rima.

"Still don't get it." said Kukai.

"Turning Amu into a vampire." said Kenji.

"That can work. There's another way." said Kei.

"Which is?" I said.

"Kill Amu." said Kenji.

"The vampire stuff can work but if it fails. The only choice that you guys have is to kill Amu." said Kei.

"Is there another choice?" I asked the others.

"No... Don't think so." said Nagihiko.

"We should stick with turning Amu-chan to a vampire. But it would be hard. We don't know what Dark and Yoshito is planning." said Nadshiko.

"Turn on the T.V and go to the news. My friend said something is happening in Japan." said Kenji.

Kukai turned on the T.V

"Hello everyone. We are here with some dangerous stuff. Vampires are taking over. I'm serious. In Tokyo,Japan. There are-" said the newsman.

The newsman got cut off.

"Hello. This is Dark. My how lovely Japan is. But watch how Japan would fade away. And watch how we vampires can take over the world." said Dark.

I turned off the T.V... I didn't want to see anything anymore.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?"**(Ikuto)**

"Bonjour... Or should I say hey Ikuto."**(Dark)**

"Dark."**(Ikuto)**

"Where's Amu? Give her back!"**(Ikuto)**

"I can't do that yet. That would just ruin all the fun. If you want to save her. Clock tower midnight. Tomorrow."**(Dark)**

"There would be a load of fun over there waiting for you guys"**(Dark)**

"You! Answer one question."**(Ikuto)**

"What is it?"**(Dark)**

"How do I save Amu?"**(Ikuto)**

"Asking a enemy? Oh how should I know? You'll have to find out yourself. There are 2 options. Killing and saving. Well then goodbye."**(Dark)**

I throwed my phone at the wall.

"Hey Ikuto you didn't have to be that angry!" said Utau.

"Well sorry. Someone is just ruining my mood right now." I said.

"Who was that?" Kei asked me.

"It was Dark. He wants all of us to go to the clock tower tomorrow at midnight. We have to prepare though." I said.

"Any plans?" said Kenji.

"We'll think of it." I said.

**Dark's POV**

Just a few more hours or days until Amu becomes a beast.

"Dark. When do you think I should join the fun?" said ?...

"Kairi... When you want to." I said.

"Alright." said Kairi.

"Noob." said Yoshito.

"Just stop with all the noob talking Yoshito. Tomorrow would be the biggest show I've ever seen in my life." I said.

"My pleasure. Would there be anyway that they could stop us?" Yoshito asked me.

"No one can stop us." I said.

**Ikuto's POV again :D**

"Blaah..." said Kukai.

"Bored." said Kukai.

"I'm gonna die." said Kukai.

"Oi! Kukai! Shut up!" said Utau.

"Can't we just go to the clock tower and save Amu? I mean I'm so bored. I need action." said Kukai.

"Then go." I said.

"Nah... I'm cool. I'll be dead already." said Kukai.

**~Bang!~**

We looked back. Kenji had a gun.

"Dude... Are you trying to kill me!" said Kukai.

"Yeah. Your annoying and a idiot." said Kenji.

"What!" said Kukai.

"Just kidding. I was just practicing. If I aim for you head. Your dead." said Kenji.

"Utau take cover!" said Kukai.

"What!" said Utau.

"Run Kukai run!" said Yaya.

"... I'm leaving." I said.

Amu... I'm always thinking about you. I guess I'm such a jerk that I can't save you like the last time. Amu I'm gonna save you no matter how hard it takes.

**End Of Chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:*Cries* So short D:<strong>

**Amu:...**

**Ikuto... No comment.**

**Ruku:... No comment.**

**Ikuto:Are you copying me?**

**Ruku:Are you copying me?**

**Amu:You guys are weird...**

**Ruku:Haha really? Why thank you.**

**Amu:... Your welcome _"**

**Ikuto:Aww guess who's the princess now?**

**Amu:You?**

**Ikuto:...**

**Ruku:Me sorry if this chapter was so short! Don't kill me D: Amu take cover!**

**Amu:What?**

**Ruku:Juss kidding :D Please Review!**

**Review Replies?:**

**Chapter 21:(addimison2)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :D ! Makes me soo happy! Anyways yeah Dark is a vampire O:**

**Ikuto:I'm gonna kill Dark and Ruku.**

**Ruku:Why me?**

**Ikuto:Your the author for this story and you made Dark steal my Amu.**

**Ruku:Someone is jealous...**

**Ikuto:Yes yes I am. *hug addimision2* A hug for you because you reviewed.**

**Ruku:^_^"**

**Chapter 21:(Kittehrawrs4u)**

**Ruku: :D Thanks for reviewing! I feel mooore happy now :D !**

**Amu:There's a lot of Ikuto's fan...**

**Ruku:Mhhmmm... And a lot of Amuto's fan. Amu are you jealous :3?**

**Amu:N-No!**

**Ruku:Really... Cuz I think Kittehrawrs4u go take your Ikuto xD...**

**Amu:...**

**Ikuto:Aww Amu is jealous. Would you be more jealous if I dated on of my fan?**

**Amu:...**

**Ruku:She's not answering...**

**Ikuto:*hugs Kittehrawrs4u* A hug for you cuz you reviewed *winks***

**Amu:IKUTO! COME HERE I GO KILL YOU!**

**Ikuto:She's jealous...**

**Ruku:Run Ikuto Run! :D**

**~End~**


	23. Chapter 23

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 23]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Alright chapter 23! Guess what ? :D<strong>

**Amu:What?**

**Ikuto:... No comment.**

**Ruku:How can I say this... I've finished and watched 50 animes! I'm still watching some.**

**Amu:Dang...**

**Ikuto:...**

**Ruku:Not that interesting.**

**Ikuto:Agree.**

**Ruku:Mean! D: Enjoy... I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Nah... I'm cool. I'll be dead already." said Kukai.**_

_**~Bang!~**_

_**We looked back. Kenji had a gun.**_

_**"Dude... Are you trying to kill me!" said Kukai.**_

_**"Yeah. Your annoying and a idiot." said Kenji.**_

_**"What!" said Kukai.**_

_**"Just kidding. I was just practicing. If I aim for you head. Your dead." said Kenji.**_

_**"Utau take cover!" said Kukai.**_

_**"What!" said Utau.**_

_**"Run Kukai run!" said Yaya.**_

_**"... I'm leaving." I said.**_

_**Amu... I'm always thinking about you. I guess I'm such a jerk that I can't save you like the last time. Amu I'm gonna save you no matter how hard it takes.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Finally the day has come. July 17,2011.

The day where the fun begins.

_**~Time passes~**_

"Aww come on 2 more minutes until midnight." said Kukai.

"Kukai! Geez... You act like a little kid." said Utau.

"I am a little kid." said Kukai.

"Alright. It's midnight. And when it's midnight. It's showtime." said Ikuto.

Ikuto and the gang lol or the others... Started to go to the clock tower.

**Dark's POV**

"Finally... It's already midnight. Let the show begin!" I said.

**Ikuto's POV (LOL?...)**

Finally we arrived at the clock tower.

You wouldn't want to know what was waiting for us outside.

Vampires... A lot of a vampires.

"Let the show begin!" I heard Dark shouting.

_**(A/N:Dang we should have some epic music for this battle! Ikuto:Agree...)**_

"You and the others go. Me and Kenji would deal with the whole lot of vampires." said Kei.

We nodded.

Inside the clock tower...

"My my... Your in a rush. You'll have to get rid of me in order to go." said Raiden.

"Ikuto and you guys go. Me and Tadase would handle him." said Nagihiko.

We ran... 2nd floor. 3rd floor.

"Stop right there ladies and gentleman. How about you deal with me?" said a girl... Tomboyish vampire.

"Yaya and Rima would handle this!" said Yaya.

"I'll stay here with you." said Nadeshiko.

"Alright! That makes 3!" said Yaya.

4th... 5th... 6th...

"Nice to see you." said Yoshito.

"Kukai and me would handle Yoshito. Ikuto your the only one now go save Amu!" Utau shouted.

I nodded and ran. As I found the door. I opened and there I saw... Dark and Amu.

"Finally you arrived here. That took a little short time I guess." said Dark.

"Give me Amu back." I said.

"Amu... Go attack Ikuto. The one you only love and want to kill because he's a vampire." said Dark.

Amu just stood there with red eyes. Glowing red eyes.

"Amu go and attack." said Dark.

"No... Stop talking to me! I don't know anyone or who I am!" Amu shouted.

Flames going around her. Her hair growed longer yet it turned into a blonde-orangish hair wavy hair.

"... I guess your powers aren't a beast but someone powerful. Since your powers awaken. Should you attack?" said Dark.

"I'll only do this for myself not for you. Besides I only know you Dark. Anyone who gets in my way I'll crush them." said Amu.

That girl never felt like Amu... But it's like someone else inside of her.

Chains went around her. Then it started to aim at me and attacked.

I dodged the first one and then the second.

I got stabbed on my left arm. Then I rolled.

"Such a weakling." said Amu. I saw her smirked.

"Teasing me?" I said and stood up.

"Teasing you? Your such a funny guy. But I don't want to see your weak face anymore." said Amu.

"Amu..." I said.

"Amu? Who's that? Are you a idiot?" said Amu.

I walked towards to her.

Chains stabbed me. Blood dripping. God it was painful.

I touched her cheeks.

"Playtime is over." said Amu.

She threw me off the clock tower.

God damn good thing I landed in water.

**Kei's POV**

A whole bunch of vampires...

"I ran out of bullets what about you Kenji?" I said.

"Ran out too." said Kenji.

"I thought you brang a lot of bullets." I said.

"No I thought you got it." said Kenji.

"Did I saw something flying?" I asked Kenji.

"I don't know. I'm not in your body." said Kenji.

I punched the vampire.

Well at least I have a knife.

I got out a knife and sliced the vampire.

"Why are you slicing the vampire? Making suishi?." said Kenji.

"No." I said.

"Stab them not slice them." said Kenji.

"I can do whatever I want okay little guy." I said.

"Lets have a game. Who ever kills the most vampires win." said Kenji.

"Game on!" I said.

**Tadase's POV**

"Nagihiko stay back." I said.

"Don't tell me your-"

"MWAHAHA! NOW YOU SHOULD DIE!" I shouted.

Nagihiko' POV

Yeah... He turned into a king.

I watched them fight. Tadase kept laughing and trying to attack Raiden.

Open spot. I ran and then throwed a kick. But then he dodged it and I accidently kicked Tadase's face.

"Nagihiko!" said Tadase.

"Not my fault someone dodged it." I said.

"Is that all you got?" said Raiden.

"No." I said.

"YOU SHOULD DIEE! THAT'S THE ORDER OF THE KING!" Tadase shouted.

"There we go again." I said.

I decided to join the fight.

I fell... Tadase got beaten up. Geez we suck. Mostly if I paired up with this gay king.

"Now game's over." said Raiden.

"Your game is over." said Kei.

Kei stabbed Raiden.

Raiden got killed. I can see that he was also a vampire.

"TADASE GEEZ YOU SUCK!" I shouted at him.

"WELL NOT MY FAULT! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FIGHT?" He yelled at me.

"Enough fighting you guys. We have to see how the others are doing." said Kei.

We nodded.

**Rima's POV**

"Lets do acting." Yaya whispered in my ears.

I nodded.

Yaya was fake crying.

"WAAAH!" I heard Yaya shouting.

"Would you stop crying and fight already!" The vampire shouted.

"Your so mean." I said to her and glared at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry." said the girl.

She came closer and patted Yaya's head.

"Now what do you want to stop crying and fight with me?" She asked Yaya.

"You being dead." I said and kicked her face.

"Ow my face!" She said.

She stepped back and lost balance that she rolled down the stairs.

"Seriouslyl this vampire was easy." I said.

"Yay Yaya and Rima did it." said Yaya.

"Nadeshiko you weren't helping." I said.

"I didn't need to help. You guys already had a plan. I don't what had happened to Ikuto though." said Nadeshiko.

"Hey Rima Yaya Nadeshiko!" I heard Nagihiko shouting.

"Ew... Purple headed guy." I said.

"You guys finished bussiness here?" Kei asked us.

"Yup! Yaya and Rima had beaten up that ugly girl!" Yaya shouted.

"Lets move on to Utau and Kukai them." said Nadeshiko.

We all nodded and ran.

**Kukai's POV**

"Well so gonna start?" Yoshito asked us.

"Well... Should we start?" I asked Utau.

"Stop asking me and start already." said Utau.

"Fine." I said.

Yoshito threw a fireball making me jump and then Utau was carrying me.

"I'm not a guy I'm a girl. And why am I holding you!" Utau shouted at me.

She dropped me and I was rubbing my head.

"Sorry. I'll be like on fire if I was caught by that!" I said.

"Distract Yoshito for a bit. I have to do something." said Utau.

I nodded.

I ran. "Hey Yoshito care to play a game called tag?" I asked him.

"Very well." He said.

I ran and kept on running trying to dodge the fireballs that he kept on throwing.

"Kukai cover your ears!" I heard Utau shouting. I ran and covered my ears.

What is she planning?

**Utau's POV**

Alright!

I started to sing.

Yoshito felt weak and started to drop on the floor.

"Okay Kukai you can stop now." I shouted.

"What?" said Kukai.

I went by him and slapped his head.

"I said you can stop already." I said.

"What did you do to him?" He asked me.

"Just sang and there. He's weak so he can't move his body for a few hours or minutes I guess." I said.

"Utau !" I heard Yaya shouting.

"Yaya!" I said.

"No hello to me?" said Kukai.

"Aww I wanted to see Utau beat up this guy." Yaya said.

"Well it was too late. Anyways let's go all the way up to the clock tower." I said.

Finally we got up to the clock tower.

No one was there.

"Huh? Where did Ikuto them went?" I said.

"Look down there." said Nagihiko.

I looked down. Ikuto was wet and hurt.

"Looks like there gonna finish him up. We have to get down there quick!" I said.

**~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would Ikuto die? Would the others make it? What would happen if they reach there in time?<strong>_

_**Find out on the next chapter!**_

**Ruku:Yay! Except the fighting scene was a bit too fast.**

**Ikuto:Agree...**

**Amu:...**

**Kukai:O EM GEE! What's gonna happen?**

**Utau:o em gee?**

**Kukai:I'm turning like a girl thanks to Tadase and Utau.**

**Utau:Your welcome.**

**Tadase:... Once again I'm not GAY!**

**Ruku:Haha... Please Review~**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 22:(Addmison2)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Ikuto:I would go save Amu if someone never wrote that I got thrown off the clock tower!**

**Ruku:... It's better that way xP**

**Ikuto:And I agree... Now Kukai is more annoying than Kenji.**

**Kukai:I'm going to move somewhere far far away.**

**Ruku:Where? La la land :D **

**Kukai:Don't know.**

**Ikuto:Make the next chapter Ruku. Oh it better be good. *glares at Ruku**

**Ruku:And if it's not that good?**

**Ikuto:I'll kill you and edit this story.**

**Ruku:... Nothing to say.**


	24. Chapter 24

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 24]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:More action on this chapter :D I think...<strong>

**Ikuto:This better be good.**

**Ruku:Yeah yeah. :D At least let me finish my sticko before writing this chapter _**

**Ikuto:No write! Eat and write :P**

**Amu:What's gonna happen?**

**Ruku:Alright you'll find out Amu. Enjoy. . . I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Utau !" I heard Yaya shouting.**_

_**"Yaya!" I said.**_

_**"No hello to me?" said Kukai.**_

_**"Aww I wanted to see Utau beat up this guy." Yaya said.**_

_**"Well it was too late. Anyways let's go all the way up to the clock tower." I said.**_

_**Finally we got up to the clock tower.**_

_**No one was there.**_

_**"Huh? Where did Ikuto them went?" I said.**_

_**"Look down there." said Nagihiko.**_

_**I looked down. Ikuto was wet and hurt.**_

_**"Looks like there gonna finish him up. We have to get down there quick!" I said.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kukai's POV<strong>

"Okay I'm jumping down." I said.

"your gonna die." said Kenji.

"No I won't. I did this in the past years ago." I said.

"We'll jump down. You and Kenji go down the stairs." Utau told Kei.

"Alright." said Kei.

"Great!" I said.

I ran and jumped. Then I lost balance and rolled.

"Kukai you could had just jumped down at the same time as us." said Utau.

"..."

I stood up.

"Well I rather go faster than being slower." I said.

"And here is where the fun goes away. We were about to finish up. But looks like you guys came right on time." said Dark.

"Yes!" I cheered.

Utau punched my head.

"Don't cheer yet. Things aren't over yet." said Utau.

I rubbed my head.

"Right." I said.

Ikuto's POV :D

I coughed.

"Things would be over right now." I said softly.

"Hmm? Really is that true?" said Dark.

"Amu finish them off." said Dark.

"Sure." said Amu.

"Who the heck is that girl?" Someone asked me.

"A unknown Amu. She only knows Dark than the others." I said.

"Uknown Amu." I heard someone saying.

I heard Yaya screaming.

Of course the other were stabbed and tied up by Amu's chain.

"Your last." said Amu.

Then something was happening to Amu.

Amu was screaming and covering her ears. She dropped on her knees.

Everyone was dropped on the ground.

"Useless... Useless girl and people." said Dark.

I saw Dark pointing the gun at Amu.

"Amu!" I shouted.

Dark pulled the trigger.

I stood up and started running.

Shit... I can't make it in time.

When I was trying to run fast. I tripped I looked up and the bullet was a inch closer to Amu.

**Yoshito's POV**

I think I'll just help the others more than Dark.

I ran and ran until I saw Amu. Got her and we rolled.

"Oh so now your going to help the others?" said Dark.

"Well... I had enough already. Since this girl had beaten me up quickly. So I'll say yes." I said.

"Well then. You still can't stop me." said Dark.

"Really?" I said.

I felt something sharp inside my body. Chains. It was Amu who stabbed me.

I coughed out blood.

"You know you can't kill me." I said and smirked.

"Is that true? I was hoping to kill you." said Amu.

"Amu... What are you anyways?" I asked her.

"Someone you shouldn't know." said Amu.

"Just let me go. I'm working for Dark." I lied.

"Fine." said Amu.

The chains left my body.

Okay now I can get my chance.

I stepped back a little.

"Fire prison." I said softly.

"You." said Dark.

"What? I can't do that? Oh I'm sorry." I said.

"It's over Dark." said Kei.

Kei pointed the gun at Dark.

"Going to kill me? I'm a vampire living in a human body? Expect me to die?" said Dark.

"Yeah I expect you to die." said Kei.

Kei shooted at Dark. Right at the heart.

"It really did hit me. I guess the game is over. But not really over. How would you save that little girl?" said Dark.

Dark had turned into dust as the wind blew the dust away.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stood up. Finally I healed.

"Yoshito. Why did you care to help us?" I asked him.

"I can if I want too. Now you might want to be careful." said Yoshito.

"Ja ne." said Yoshito.

Yoshito vanished.

"Utau. Can you make her weak if not. I'll do it my way." I said.

Utau sang.

Amu's eye turned back to normal and she was weak.

I can tell that she was weak because she was about to fall.

I caught her in time.

"I'll do it. Don't follow me. If you do. I'll kill you." I said.

I carried Amu and vanished away.

We ended up at the church.

"Don't cry or scream if I hurt you." I said softly.

I licked her neck. And my fangs went inside of her.

**Amu's POV**

Everything was black. Everything.

I was alone in the dark.

"Amu." I heard someone saying.

I looked to see who called my name. It was a lady.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" I asked the lady.

She hugged me.

"Amu my little dear Amu. This is the second time I get to see you." said the lady.

"Huh?..." I said.

"I'm your real mother. When you were age 4. I put you somewhere where a great parent can take care of you. I don't want you to expierence a vampire life. You were a half vampire and half human." said the lady.

"Mother..." I said.

"Yes. I'm your mother. It's nice to see you all grown up." said my mother.

"How can you be my real mother? I thought my real mother died." I said.

"There's a lot to explain to you. Time's running up. You'll know every single memories as you turn into a vampire." said my mother.

"Turn into a vampire?" I said.

She let me go and step back.

"Bye Hinamori Amu." she said.

I watched her vanished.

"... Turn into a vampire?" I said.

I opened my eyes wide.

I felt something sharp in my neck.

I looked at Ikuto. He was biting me. He's a vampire?

"I-Ikuto." I said softly.

He covered my mouth.

Finally his fangs exited out of my mouth.

I felt so weak. Yet everything was blurry.

"Amu." I heard him saying.

I closed my eyes a little and then fully closed them.

**Ikuto's POV**

I wiped off the blood from my mouth.

"That should do it. I hope it worked." I said softly.

The door opened.

"Ikuto!" I heard Utau yelling out my name.

"Yo." I said.

"Did it work?" Nagihiko asked me.

"Not sure. We'll see once she wakes up." I said.

"You guys are so noisy." said Amu.

She rubbed her eyes. And stood up.

"Amu." I said.

She looked at me and asked me "What?"

Her eyes had changed colors. It was red.

"Oh it worked!" said Kukai.

"Amu. Go live with Ikuto them. One day we'll kill you too." said Kenji.

"Kill me? For what?" She asked Kenji.

"Ikuto turned you into a vampire." said Kenji.

"What?" said Amu.

"Amu. I can explain." I said and stood up.

"Why? Why did you have to make me into a vampire?" She asked me.

"I tol-"

"Never mind I don't want to hear it. I'm going." said Amu.

"Amu. Would you listen for a bit? We had to do that. Your part of us now." said Utau.

"Part of you guys?" said Amu.

"Your a vampire like us Amu." I said.

"Woah wait what? So all of you guys are a vampires and you never even told me?" said Amu.

"We were afraid that you might kill us!" said Rima.

"That's it. I'm going." said Amu.

I grabbed her arm.

"Amu. Just listen to us and we'll explain." I said to her.

"Let me go. I just want to be alone!" Amu shouted.

"Amu. Just listen to them." said Kei.

"Why should I? You guys are making me so scared now. I don't even know what's happening to me no more." said Amu.

Amu cried out some tears.

I hugged her.

"That's why just please listen to us. If I never turned you into a vampire. You would turn into something horrible and kill the ones that you love." I said.

"Alright tell me what happened." said Amu.

"Gladly." I said.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:I think this chapter was horrible *cries.<strong>

**Amu:I think this chapter wasn't too horrible. We'll see what people would say.**

**Ruku:Right.**

**Ikuto:I changed my mind. I like this story now. Hey... What's gonna happen after that?**

**Ruku:You'll see. ;D**

**Review Replies**

**Chapter 23:(Addmison2)**

**Ikuto:I agree. I am smexy to be thrown off the tower.**

**Ruku:-_-" Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Ruku:Oh Amu do you think Ikuto is sweet and smexy too? ;)**

**Amu:Why would I? He's a cat pervert.**

**Ikuto:How sweet.**

**Amu:Your welcome.**

**Chapter 23:(xXEmoGrlXx)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing. I know right? I agree with you xD**

**Amu:Your answer... Sure.**

**Ruku:Why?**

**Amu:She's just gonna borrow her.**

**Ruku:Aww but Amu. Your a lucky girl to have Ikuto. Not like a girl who has Tadase.**

**Amu:I like Tadase better because he's nice and not a pervert.**

**Ruku:What's wrong with you! Tadase is Dx ... Gay person. Ikuto is one beast sexy man dude.**

**Amu:How can I see that? ... All I see is one cat pervert right ther.**

**Ruku:I need to fix your eyes Amu... *Sweatdrops.**

**Ikuto:I agree. Thanks Ruku for saying those things. And I appreciate my fans :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 25]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 25 :D<strong>

**Ruku:... Well I do not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy xP**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"I tol-"**_

_**"Never mind I don't want to hear it. I'm going." said Amu.**_

_**"Amu. Would you listen for a bit? We had to do that. Your part of us now." said Utau.**_

_**"Part of you guys?" said Amu.**_

_**"Your a vampire like us Amu." I said.**_

_**"Woah wait what? So all of you guys are a vampires and you never even told me?" said Amu.**_

_**"We were afraid that you might kill us!" said Rima.**_

_**"That's it. I'm going." said Amu.**_

_**I grabbed her arm.**_

_**"Amu. Just listen to us and we'll explain." I said to her.**_

_**"Let me go. I just want to be alone!" Amu shouted.**_

_**"Amu. Just listen to them." said Kei.**_

_**"Why should I? You guys are making me so scared now. I don't even know what's happening to me no more." said Amu.**_

_**Amu cried out some tears.**_

_**I hugged her.**_

_**"That's why just please listen to us. If I never turned you into a vampire. You would turn into something horrible and kill the ones that you love." I said.**_

_**"Alright tell me what happened." said Amu.**_

_**"Gladly." I said.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

We sat down.

"Okay where should I start." said Ikuto.

"You being a caring guy but actaully a pervert." I said.

"Why thank you. It all started where you had a powers to turn into a beast. But we found out that it wasn't a beast power. It was something else. Dark is a vampire and he betrayed the other vampire hunters. We killed him. A lot of stuff happened. So I had to make you into a vampire in order for your beast power or whatever to stop. If I failed you would die." said Ikuto.

"I see. Is that why you were asking me all those questions at the garden about you being a vampire because you are one." I said.

"Yeah." said Ikuto.

"If we told you. We would be scared that you might had to kill us too." said Utau.

"Well then Amu. Were strangers now. If we meet again. We might have to kill you too." said Kei.

"Ah Kei!" I said.

"What?" said Kei.

"Tell me! Who's my real mother." I said.

He smiled at me.

"That's the thing I can't tell you." said Kei.

I watched Kei and Kenji exiting out of this church.

"Yay Amu is one of us now!" Yaya shouted.

"Don't get too excited Yaya!" I said.

"Sorry." She said.

"So all of you guys are vampires?" I asked them.

"Yeah." said Ikuto.

"You guys live in a same place?" I asked them.

"Well... Sort of." said Ikuto.

"Huh?" I said.

"You'll see Amu-chan." said Nadeshiko.

"Can I ask another question. If you guys are vampires... How do you guys get blood?" I said.

"..."

"Blood pills or ... your bride." said Kukai.

"Bride?" I said.

"... Hard to explain." said Kukai.

"Say if your a guy. And if your a vampire. So if you found a girl that you want and want to make her into a bride... You can only suck blood from her. Same with the girl. The girl can only suck blood from him." said Nagihiko.

"... I don't get it." I said.

"Hehe. Amu-chan. Your slow at everything. Let say a couple. If you and Ikuto were a couple. Then you can only suck blood from him and he can only suck blood from you. If you don't want to do that then I recommend blood pills." said Nadeshiko.

"Oh I see. I'll take the blood pills instead." I said.

"Why I'm so hurt right now." said Ikuto.

"I can live off with blood pills." I said and crossed my arms.

"Oh you'll see how hard it gets. Amu." said Rima.

"Yeah yeah." I said.

"Lets go to the mansion!" said Yaya.

"Mansion?" I said.

"Yeah." said Utau.

We were walking I was quiet the whole time.

As we got here. I wouldn't believe what I had saw. This is the biggest mansion I ever seen in my life.

"... Wow it's so big." I mumbled.

"You like it?" Utau asked me.

"Mmm... Yeah." I said.

As I went inside. Wow everything is so elegant.

"Who makes it clean everyday?" I asked Utau.

"Oh we have a maid here." said Utau.

"And the maid knows that your a vampire?" I said.

"Yeah. Well you shouldn't meet the maid though." said Utau.

"Why?" I asked her.

"She's kind of-"

"Oh you guys are back!" said ?.

"Hi Saaya..." said Utau.

"Saaya is your guys maid?" I asked Utau.

"Yeah." said Ikuto.

I wanted to laugh.

"Don't worry. Oh I see another vampire. Lets see Hinamori Amu right? That's great." said Saaya.

"Saaya why don't you show Amu her room." said Ikuto.

"Gladly! Anything for anyone here." said Saaya.

I have a bad feeling on living here.

I followed Saaya.

"Here's your room." said Saaya. As I watched her opened the door.

"Wow..." I said. Not being that surprised.

Well how should I explain how it looked like? The walls are red... Looks elegant. Has a bed. Sofa... A walk in closet. A bathroom. Black carpet? And a balcony. Some other furnitures that I don't want to say. Since when do mansions have a balcony?

I stepped inside.

"Oh yeah! Amu. If you look inside your closet. You have clothes that can fit you." said Saaya.

I turned around to face her.

"Really?" I said.

"Yup! Go check it out yourself!" She said and wink at me.

I closed the door and when I saw whats in my closet.

A lot of clothes were in there... I wanted to scream and yell. But that would just ruin my cool&spicy character.

_"Mama!"_

"Huh?" I said.

"Did I heard something?" I said to myself.

Must be my imagination.

_"Mama!"_

_"Amu. Your growing up so fast."_

I looked around.

Really am I hearing things or what?

_"No Mama!"_

I closed my eyes. I heard a knock on my door.

"Amu? Can I come in?" said ?.

I opened my eyes. "Uh yeah. By the way who is it?" I said.

The door opened. It was Ikuto.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Nothing." said Ikuto.

"Then why are you here?" I asked him.

"To make sure your okay." said Ikuto.

"Oh I see. Well I'm fine so can you leave?" I said to him.

_"Well I think your getting big. Right dear?"_

_"Ah yes. Our little Amu is getting big."_

_"Haha. Really?"_

"Do you hear something?" I asked him.

"Nope.?.." said Ikuto.

"Oh I must be imagining then." I said softly.

_"Yeah. Once you grow up you must be strong and always believe in yourself."_

_"Yeah! Maybe when I grow up would I have a family like this too?"_

_"Maybe you can Amu."_

_"Hehe."_

I covered my ears.

"Stop!" I said and kept on repeating.

"Hey Amu!" said Ikuto.

Ikuto was shaking me.

I cried out some tears. "Stop..." I said.

Ikuto hugged me.

"Hey Amu tell me. Is something wrong?" Ikuto asked me.

"I keep hearing voices..." I said softly.

"Oh I see. Do you feel scared when you hear them?" said Ikuto.

"A little." I said softly.

"Don't worry I'm always here for you. Are you hungry?" said Ikuto.

"What kind of hunger do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well... Both." said Ikuto.

"I'm not craving for blood or anything. But I'm hungry for food not blood." I said.

"Alright." said Ikuto.

He let me go.

"If your gonna stay up here for a bit then meet us downstairs." said Ikuto.

I nodded.

I went downstairs then to the dining room.

"Yo Amu!" said Kukai.

"Hey." I said.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya shouted my name and hugged me.

"Well well today we would have steak and other choices for you." said Saaya.

"... Did you cook this yourself?" I asked Saaya.

"Yup!" said Saaya.

"If I eat it would I die?" I asked Saaya.

"Nope!" said Saaya.

I sliced a piece and ate it.

"So how was it Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked me.

"Well it's kind of good." I said.

"Glad you like it." said Saaya.

"Well I never said... Never mind." I said.

"Amu lets go watch a movie." said Utau.

"Nah.. I'm kind of tired." I said.

"... i was hoping that you can stay up a bit more." said Utau.

"Well I still feel like a human not a vampire." I said.

"By the way aren't your guys eye suppose to be red?" I asked Utau.

"Hehe. That's a secret. I mean our eye color is our usual eye color. But of course our eye color can change to red." said Utau.

"Ah... I see." I said.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed. And don't even bother me." I said.

"Right." said Kukai.

I went upstairs and then to my room.

I closed the door behind me.

What is this feeling anyway? It's like I'm thirsty... Don't tell me I need blood.

I can survive... Right?

I tried walking to my bed but can't. Need blood.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Amu it's Ikuto. I gotta tell you about something." said Ikuto.

"Didn't I told you not to bother me!" I shouted out.

"Aww... Come on the talking would stop in a few minutes Amu." said Ikuto.

"Your like Kukai." I said.

"I'm coming in." said Ikuto.

Ikuto opened the door and saw me on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor not on the bed?" He asked me.

"I can be on the floor too. What's wrong with being on the floor?" I said.

"Your acting strange thats why..." said Ikuto.

"Something wrong?" Ikuto asked me.

This is bad... I can't control myself. I totally need blood.

"I-Ikuto." I said.

"What?" said Ikuto.

"B-Blo.."

"Blo? Blood you meant?" He said and cut off my sentence.

I looked away.

"You could just told me earlier." said Ikuto.

"Blood or pills?" Ikuto asked me.

"Pills..." I said.

"Blood is better than pills." said Ikuto.

"I don't care." I said.

"You'll be more thirsty." said Ikuto.

"I still don't care." I said to him.

He sat down in front of me.

"Amu your actin like a little kid now. Come on just use your fangs on me. It wouldn't be that hurtful besides... You need to learn how to use it." said Ikuto.

"I'm not acting like a little kid! And n-no!" I said and crossed my arms.

I smell blood. And where is that from?... It's from Ikuto's neck.

"Now drink." said Ikuto.

"No." I said.

"Come on my little strawberry." said Ikuto.

"... If I don't drink your blood then what do I have to do?" I asked him.

"You'll sleep outside and give me a kiss." said Ikuto.

"Fine..." I said.

I licked his neck and bit him.

The taste of his blood... Is actually good. But if I drink more then I can't control myself right?...

I stopped and my fangs exited out of his neck.

"See wasn't that bad. And I was joking about the outside and kiss." said Ikuto and I found him smirking as usual.

"... What about you? Don't you need blood too?" I asked him.

"I don't want to hurt my little Amu. Besides I only drink blood if I need too." said Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto... Can you stay with me for a little bit." I said softly.

"Ah... Okay." said Ikuto.

"Arigato." I said softly.

**End Of Chapter...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why is Amu hearing voices? Would she keep hearing it forever? How would Amu life be as a vampire in the past few weeks or days? What would happen on the next chapter? Find out on chapte 26!<strong>_

**Ruku: WOOOAH. :3 I love this chapter.**

**Ikuto:I agree with Ruku.**

**Amu:... I feel like hating this chapter...**

**Ruku:Mean D; Oh come on Amu. I bet you... That you and Ikuto are the top vampire couples in this story.**

**Yaya:Ah so cute this chapter! This is making me more curious on who is the real mother for Amu.**

**Ruku:I know right?**

**Ikuto:I like the part where she asked me to stay.**

**Amu:...**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 24:(Anime-Manga-Fanx)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Ruku:Thanks for the cookie. Hey Amu! I have a cookie for you :D**

**Amu:Really thanks. *Grabs... *Eats it.**

**Ruku:Did it work?...**

**Amu:... I feel weird. *Rub eyes.**

**Ruku:Hey Amu look at Ikuto what do you think about him now :D**

**Ikuto:...?**

**Amu:*Looks at Ikuto. Okay... Well Ikuto is the sexiest man on the whole earth. *Covers mouth... What the heck did I just say?**

**Ikuto:Oh Amu how I love you like that. And thanks for saying that :P**

**Ruku:Haha...**

**Chapter 24:(Sylvyeria)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ikuto:Yeah. Thanks for loving me. How much Ikuto fans are there?**

**Ruku:This much ... fans. ;)**

**Amu:Is that even true?**

**Ruku:I think there's more Amuto fans than Ikuto fans. But I think Ikuto fans is more than Amuto fans...**

**Amu:I'm lost...**

**Utau:I'm a Ikuto fan ;)**

**Amu:Not you too Utau.**

**Utau:He's my brother? Do you expect me to hate him?**

**Amu:Yeah I expect you to hate him.**

**Ruku:Amu... Your lucky to have a guy like that D: Oh gosh how come anime guys can't be real XD ... Lol well there are some cool cute guys out there in real life ;)**

**Amu:No comment.**

**Chapter 24:(Addmison2)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing again :D**

**Ikuto:This story is going good.**

**Ruku:Yeups... :D Thanks for loving this story too :)**

**Amu:I have nothing to say.**

**Chapter 24:(FallenDeadlyAngelOfDarkness)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Ikuto:I'm creepy?**

**Ruku:Hey! At least she said that your way better than Tadase.**

**Ikuto:I'm always way better than Tadase.**

**Amu:-_-"**


	26. Chapter 26

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 26]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 26 is here guys :D<strong>

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"... If I don't drink your blood then what do I have to do?" I asked him.**_

_**"You'll sleep outside and give me a kiss." said Ikuto.**_

_**"Fine..." I said.**_

_**I licked his neck and bit him.**_

_**The taste of his blood... Is actually good. But if I drink more then I can't control myself right?...**_

_**I stopped and my fangs exited out of his neck.**_

_**"See wasn't that bad. And I was joking about the outside and kiss." said Ikuto and I found him smirking as usual.**_

_**"... What about you? Don't you need blood too?" I asked him.**_

_**"I don't want to hurt my little Amu. Besides I only drink blood if I need too." said Ikuto.**_

_**"Hey Ikuto... Can you stay with me for a little bit." I said softly.**_

_**"Ah... Okay." said Ikuto.**_

_**"Arigato." I said softly.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

As I woke up... I found out that I was on Ikuto's chest.

Why the heck was I on top of him?...

I stood up.

"IKUTO!" I yelled at him.

I saw him sitting up and rubbing his hand.

"What?" He asked me.

"Why the heck are you in my room?" I asked him.

"You don't remember do you?" said Ikuto.

Wait let me think...

"You did not touch me or do anything pervert didn't you!" I said.

"No I never. You don't remember? Last night you told me to stay with you." said Ikuto.

"I did?" I said to myself.

"... I'm going to take a shower." said Ikuto.

He went pass by me and went out of my room.

How long can this life go on?

I went inside my bathroom and took a shower. Got ready and dashed downstairs.

Then while I was dashing down stairs. I was falling.

I closed my eyes shut.

"Pretty clusmy Amu?" said Kukai.

I opened my eyes.

"Oh I fell on top of you didn't I?" I asked him.

"Yeah pretty much." said Kukai.

I got off of him.

Most embarrising moment ever.

"Huh?" I said softly.

"What's wrong Amu?" Kukai asked me.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I said and laughed.

"Amu-Chii!" I heard Yaya saying my name and jumped to hugged me.

"Yaya." I said.

"Ah... Hinamori Amu-chan." said Tadase.

"... So much greetings going on today." I mumbled.

"Got a problem with that?" said ?.

I jumped and got scared.

"I-Ikuto!" I said.

"Aha. Amu-chan your still the same." said Nadeshiko.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Alright! Everyone breakfast is made. Unless if you don't want to eat." said Saaya.

"Hmm... Okay." I said.

We all sat down and began to eat.

It was pancakes and yeah. (A/N:Lol too lazy to put what kind food there is xD Ikuto:Shame on you. Ruku:HAHA. _)

"Ah Amu. What were you thinking about when you got off of me." said Kukai.

"What were you doing on top of him?" Utau and Ikuto asked me.

"... I fell on top of him?" I said and stared at Utau and Ikuto.

I looked back at Kukai.

"Well... When you said I was clumsy. I remembered that we met when I was little. And then we went to the carnival. You were known as a good and bad guy. Dark almost killed you." I said.

"Oh that. I thought you knew." said Kukai.

"All I remember was when I became a vampire hunter that's it..." I said.

"Huh? You don't remember that your pa-"

"Kukai. Don't." said Ikuto.

"Pa?" I said.

"That you had a parrot... And it flew away." said Kukai.

"... Kukai your weird." said Utau.

"Thanks Utau." said Kukai.

"Amu-chii!" said Yaya.

"What Yaya?" I said.

"Yaya wants you to know who we are pair up with!" said Yaya.

"I pass." said Tadase.

"Tadase is with no one. Even me and Nadeshiko. The only paired up is Rima and Nagihiko. And Kukai with Utau. And I was thinking that you and Ikuto might be one..." said Yaya.

"Me and Ikuto are not paired up." I said and looked away.

"Really? Because you just had my blood last night." said Ikuto.

"Hehe... Amu-chan you know... You guys are paired up." said Nadeshiko.

"Eh?... Your lying right?" I said.

"Well Nadeshiko is saying the truth." said Rima.

"Your kidding!" I said shaking Rima.

"Stop shaking me. I feel dizzy. Amu it's true okay? Live with it." said Rima.

I felt some... evilness around her.

I stepped back.

"I'm gonna go outside." I said.

"Ikuto wants to go too." said Ikuto.

I turned around to face Ikuto.

"Ikuto stop acting like Yaya." I said.

"Sorry. Just felt like saying that." said Ikuto.

I looked at Ikuto.

~Ba-Thump...?...!~

I turned around.

What's this feeling? It feels like I wanted... to have his blood again or something like that.

I started walking.

"Going already Amu." said Saaya.

"I just said I was going to go outside." I said to Saaya.

"Oh really?" said Saaya.

"Yeah." I said.

I got outside of the mansion.

Finally! Alone! Free!

I breathed in some air. I can smell a lot of things.

Even blood... I guess this is how vampires live anyways. It must be hard for them.

As I finally got tired of being outside I went inside.

"Amu. Were gonna go somewhere so... Yeah." said Utau.

"I'm not your daughter and okay. Can I come?" I asked Utau.

"No... I have to be alone for a bit." said Utau.

"In a happy way you have Ikuto." said Utau.

"Ikuto is one pervert why should I hang out with him?" I asked Utau.

"Cuz I said so." said Utau.

"No you didn't." I said.

"I seriously have to go." said Utau.

"Your acting like a mother." I said.

"Am I? Haha sorry..." said Utau.

I watched Utau going away.

"Boo." said ?.

I freaked out.

"IKUTO!" I yelled out his name.

"What?" said Ikuto.

"You didn't have to scare me like that." I said.

"Well I'm sorry Amu who is scared." said Ikuto and I saw his usual smirk.

"Very funny and get rid of that annoying smirk." I said.

"Well I'm going to my room." I said.

I went upstairs then to my room.

"Would you stop following me?" I asked him.

"I'm not following..." said Ikuto.

"Then are you stalking me?" I asked him.

"What? Can I?" said Ikuto.

"No!" I shouted.

"Aww Amu what's wrong?" He asked me.

I looked at him and looked away.

Everytime I see him... Or hear his name it makes me want to have some more of his blood. And it's like I can't control myself. Is this how a vampire really lives?

"Amu?" said Ikuto.

I shook my head.

"Huh? Did you said something?" I asked him.

"Not really. But tell me what's wrong." said Ikuto.

"... When I see you or when I hear your name. It makes me want to have some more of your blood." I said.

"Ah I see. Well do you want some more then?" He asked me.

I shook my head no.

"I don't feel like it today. And I can survive today without drinking any blood right now or later." I said.

"I see. I never drank for a few days. Just let me drink a little." said Ikuto.

"Okay." I said softly.

I felt his breath tickled my neck.

Then as his sharp fangs of his had went inside.

After a few seconds his fangs exited out of my neck. He licked the blood from my neck.

"Your blood is still the same Amu." said Ikuto.

"Of course it is. Why would my blood be different?" I said.

"Well it can be crap when you don't eat that much." said Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I said.

"Just kidding." said Ikuto.

He messed up my hair.

I fixed my hair.

"Ikuto. I was wondering. Do you know who were my real parents?" I said.

"Real parents? What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I was wondering if I had a fake family and a real one. It's confusing me." I said.

"Only one person knows about your real parents. But I can't tell you who it is." said Ikuto.

"Tell me please." I begged him.

"This is the only thing I can tell you. You had a two families... One got killed by vampires. And another... Was your real family. Meaning the one who got killed by vampires is your second family. That's all I can tell you." said Ikuto.

"... That doesn't help me that much." I said.

"You'll know soon for sure." said Ikuto.

"Right." I said and sat down on my bed.

"Ikuto. Do you have parents too?" I asked him.

"Parents me?... That's something I hate to talk about." said Ikuto.

"Ah... I'm sorry." I said.

"But since you asked I'll tell you." said Ikuto.

**End Of Chapter...?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the next chapter you'll learn all about Ikuto's past. But something hurtful would happen to Amu? What is it that causing her to be hurt? Tadase finds clues about Amu's mother? Nadeshiko finds something weird happening to her?... Want to know the answers to all of these questions. Find out on the next chapter.<strong>_

**Ruku:Boo... Boring chapter.**

**Ikuto:Nah it was great. Amu's blood :D**

**Amu:P-Pervert!**

**Ruku:-.-"**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 25:(Anime-Manga-Fanx)**

**Ruku:*Grabs cookie. Thank you for reviewing and giving me another cookie. *See's Amu. Amu! *Runs to Amu. Hey Amu eat this.**

**Amu:*Grabs cookie. Another cookie?...**

**Yaya:Coookie! Yaya wants cookie!**

**Amu:Okay Yaya. Here you go. *Gives Yaya the cookie.**

**Ruku:Wait no Yaya don't ea-**

**Yaya:*eats fast. This cookie is awesome!**

**Ikuto:So what's happening here?...**

**Yaya:Ikuto is so cute *Smiles. Want cat nip?**

**Amu and Ruku: o_o"**

**Ruku:Is that what she really thinks of Ikuto...**

**Ikuto:... Ikuto doesn't want cat nip. Yaya is really weird right now.**

**Amu:Stop acting like Yaya.**

**Ikuto:No comment.**

**Chapter 25:(Addimison2)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing! :D Yeah I'm more of a Ikuto fan. But I still like Amuto!**

**Ikuto:Thanks Addimison2 for being a Ikuto fan.**

**Ruku:Not gonna thank me too?**

**Amu:J-Jealous?**

**Ruku:Looks like your being jealous. Hey Amu you still have fans of yours too :D**

**Amu:A lot of irritating ones...**

**Ikuto:That hurt me Amu.**

**Ruku:You hurt poor Ikuto!**

**Amu:Ruku... Come here so I can kill you.**

**Ruku:Ah! Don't kill me! I still need to finish this!**

**Amu:*Laughs evily. Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review!**

**Ruku:*Starts running! Dx**

**Chapter 25:(FallenDeadlyAngelOfDarkness)**

**Ruku:Thank you very much! :D I have no clue on how many more chapters are there xD**

**Ikuto:100 chapters *smirks**

**Ruku:In your dreams Ikuto.**

**Ikuto:I guess...**


	27. Chapter 27

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 27]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Your favorite vampire story. Chapter 27 is here.<strong>

**Ikuto:Thank you.**

**Amu:I'm leaving.**

**Ruku:*pulls Amu. Amu don't leave you gotta read this chapter!**

**Amu:Alright.**

**Ruku:Someone do the talking.**

**Ikuto:Ruku does not own Shugo Chara! Hope you enjoy this chapter *winks.**

**Fan Girls:*screams. IKUTO!**

**Amu:... On with the story already!**

**Ruku:Yeah yeah. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"I was wondering if I had a fake family and a real one. It's confusing me." I said.**_

_**"Only one person knows about your real parents. But I can't tell you who it is." said Ikuto.**_

_**"Tell me please." I begged him.**_

_**"This is the only thing I can tell you. You had a two families... One got killed by vampires. And another... Was your real family. Meaning the one who got killed by vampires is your second family. That's all I can tell you." said Ikuto.**_

_**"... That doesn't help me that much." I said.**_

_**"You'll know soon for sure." said Ikuto.**_

_**"Right." I said and sat down on my bed.**_

_**"Ikuto. Do you have parents too?" I asked him.**_

_**"Parents me?... That's something I hate to talk about." said Ikuto.**_

_**"Ah... I'm sorry." I said.**_

_**"But since you asked I'll tell you." said Ikuto.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's POV<strong>

"Alright. It started off when I was age 5." said Ikuto.

**~Ikuto's Past~**

"Ikuto you have to stay with your mother okay?" **(Ikuto's dad)**

"Hai otosan."**(Ikuto)**

"That's good Ikuto. Now I'll be back soon."**(Ikuto's dad)**

"Otosan... When is soon?"**(Ikuto)**

"At night."**(Ikuto's dad)**

"Promise?" **(Ikuto)**

"I promise."**(Ikuto's dad)**

"Ikuto go eat dinner okay."**(Ikuto's Mom)**

"Okay." **(Ikuto)**

Ikuto sat down and begin eating.

"Oi Ikuto why don't you eat your vegetables?" **(Ikuto's mom)**

"Vegetables to gross."**(Ikuto)**

**~End~**

I laughed.

"I can't believe you said that." I said.

"Verry funny. Wanna know more or not?" Ikuto asked me.

"Ok go continue." I said.

**~Ikuto's past again~**

"But if you eat vegetables you'll grow stronger."**(Ikuto's mom)**

"Aww fine."**(Ikuto)**

Ikuto ate the vegetables really slowly. And he was not in a mood for a vegetable mood.

Later that night.

"Souko!"**(Ikuto's dad)**

"Dad!"(Ikuto)

"Sorry Ikuto. But you'll have to hide in the basement for now."**(Ikuto's dad)**

"Don't tell me that they're coming."**(Ikuto's mom)**

"Ah they're coming."**(Ikuto's dad)**

"Who's coming?"**(Ikuto)**

Someone had barged into the door.

"Now hand me the kid Aruto."**(?)**

"You have to go through me first."**(Aruto)**

"Souko go and hide Ikuto."**(Aruto)**

"Hai."**(Souko)**

Souko carried Ikuto and ran off. They went down to the basement. Where there was a secret door.

"Mom... What's happening?"**(Ikuto)**

"I can't explain much right now. But they want you. And I can't give away my son to them. Stay here Ikuto. I'm going to help dad."**(Souko)**

"But mom your going to die!"**(Ikuto)**

"Who said I'm dying? Don't worry I'll be fine. Stay here and stay quiet."**(Souko)**

Ikuto nodded with agreement. As he watched his mom went outside.

Ikuto was impatient and decided to see what was going on.

He opened the door and went to the living room.

Ikuto was caught by someone.

"What a good kid."**(?)**

"Put him down."**(Aruto)**

"Never. I'll be taking him now."**(?)**

"Aruto I'll do it. I'll the forbidden power I have."**(Souko)**

"Souko you can't!"**(Aruto)**

"It's for Ikuto and for you to be safe. Aruto I'll trust you to keep Ikuto safe."**(Souko)**

"I'll deal with this and you and Ikuto run away."**(Aruto)**

"Aruto!Please just listen to me once. You always protect me and Ikuto. So I decided to protect both of you from now on."**(Souko)**

"I got it."**(Aruto)**

"If you let go of Ikuto. I'll do anything for you."**(Souko)**

"Alright. This kid isn't good anymore."**(?)**

Aruto ran and grabbed Ikuto.

"Run Aruto!"**(Souko)**

Aruto ran and ran.

"Mom! Mom!"**(Ikuto)**

Ikuto shouted out "Mom".

"Ikuto. Please be safe. And when you grow up you'll have to protect the one that you love too. Forbidden spell activate. Demon crown!"**(Souko)**

Aruto and Ikuto was outside. Ikuto was looking at what had happened. Black flames around the house and once the flames were out. The house disappear.

"MOM!"**(Ikuto)**

Ikuto cried full of tears.

"Ikuto."**(Aruto)**

"Why! Why? Why didn't you save mom! I wanted to live with you and mom forever!"**(Ikuto)**

Aruto hugged Ikuto.

"Sorry Ikuto. But it's the only thing I can do."**(Aruto)**

At night... When Ikuto fell asleep. He put down Ikuto by a sakura tree.

"Ikuto. Sorry but I have to leave you. One day we'll meet again. Ikuto I love you. Once you grow up I'm sure you'll also have the person you love and become more powerful than me. I have a reason why I have to leave you."**(Aruto)**

Aruto left silently.

**~End~**

"When my dad left me. I met Kukai. Kukai became my bestfriend. So I never saw my mom or dad again. And that's all I can remember." said Ikuto.

I stood up and hugged Ikuto.

I can tell he was surprised.

"Ikuto you were hurt and alone all this time weren't you?" I said.

He hugged me back.

"Not until I met you my dear love." said Ikuto.

"Ikuto sorry about your past." I said softly.

"Don't worry about my past. Stick with the present right now." said Ikuto.

I looked at Ikuto. And he looked at me. His face came closer and h I blushed.

Ikuto kissed me. I kissed back.

So yeah I love this pervert guy. I really do love him now.

"Amu!" said Utau while I heard the door opening.

The kiss broke off.

"Making out or something? Did you guys step on to the next level?" said Utau.

I let go of Ikuto.

"NO! You got it all wrong!" I said and blushed some more.

"Aww Amu looks cute when she blushes." said Ikuto.

"Shut up." I said.

"Well I'm sorry if I ruined your whole making out scene?... Anyways... Tadase wanted to see Amu. Ikuto you coming or no?" said Utau.

"Of course I'm coming. But I don't want to hear the blonde guy talk." said Ikuto.

"I thought you know him." I said.

"I don't feel like saying his name right now." said Ikuto.

Me and Ikuto and Utau went to the living room.

"Hinamori Amu-chan. I found out some things about your mother." said Tadase.

"Okay so tell me about it!" I said.

"When you were age 7. I heard that your dad and mom died from vampires? Then I also heard about that you had another mom and dad also a brother." said Tadase.

"I'm confused." I said.

"Must had been that you lost that memory from age 7 and up. Also 7 and down." said Kukai.

"I see. When Ikuto was trying to make me into a vampire. I was alone and saw this lady. She told me that she was my real mother or something. And she said that once I turn into a vampire. I would know all my memories." I said.

"That's terrible!" said Yaya.

"How is that terrible?" I asked Yaya.

"I don't know." said Yaya.

_**~Ba-dump... Ba-dump...Ba-dump~**_

Everything started to feel weird. I mean everything started to be blurry.

My head started to hurt.

"Argh..."

"Amu-chan?" said Nadeshiko.

"Sorry Amu but I have to leave you."

"Our little girl is growing up."

"Amu once you grow up you can teach daddy how to fight."

"Stop stop stop stop STOP!" I yelled out.

Everyone stared at me.

I stood up.

"Hehe... Sorry. I just thought there was a fly hurting me." I said.

"Amu-chii is weird!" said Yaya.

"Ah I'm gonna go to my ro-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because...?

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ro?" I said.

Amu dropped on the floor.

"Hinamori Amu-chan!" said Tadase.

"Amu." I said.

"Back off!" said Rima.

"Sorry short girl." I teased her.

"Shut up dark cat." Rima said to me.

I smirked.

Rima went closer to Amu.

"There' something wrong with her head. Her memories is all mixed up right now. So I suggest to let her have some rest." said Rima.

"I'll take her to her room." I said.

"I do it!" said Kukai.

"Why?" I asked Kukai.

"I gotta get something at her room." said Kukai.

"What a dress?" I teased Kukai.

"Heck no!" said Kukai.

"Fine. You won this time." I said.

"Thank you." said Kukai.

I watched Kukai bringing Amu to her room.

"Here it is." said Kukai.

"You came here for a necklace?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Stop spying on me." said Kukai.

"I'm not spying I'm watching. There's a difference between them." I said.

"Right." said Kukai.

Kukai walked away from me.

**Nadeshiko's POV**

It's already night time. Wow I never did anything good today.

It's weird that Amu's memories are all mixed up.

I went inside my room.

I heard noises. I looked around my room.

Then I was standing in a middle of a circle.

No I can't move. Why? Why can't I move?

I heard a laugh. "Shall I take your body?" said ?.

"It can't be." I said.

"Yes it is. I'm back." said ?.

"How can you still be alive! You should be dead since that vampire hunter killed you." I said.

"Oh I told you didn't I? I'm a vampire living in a human body. But since my human body is gone. I'll take yours for a little while." said ?.

"Never." I said.

Something was choking me. I can't breathe.

"Sorry. But it's the only way I can get revenge." said ?.

**End Of Chapter?...?...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What had happened to Nadeshiko? Who is that person talking to Nadeshiko? Have a clue? What would happen tomorrow? Find out on the next chapter!<strong>_

**Ruku:Oh wow.**

**Ikuto:I love this chapter some more.**

**Amu:I don't...**

**Ikuto:Sad.**

**Amu:Not really... I only like the part where I get to know your past.**

**Ikuto:I like the part where we kissed.**

**Ruku:Alright... Geez I like everything in this chapter!**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 26:(xXEmoGrlXx)**

**Ruku:Hehe Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ikuto:And yeah thanks for the kiss...**

**Amu:Am I really that lucky?**

**Ruku and xXEmoGrlXx:YES!**

**Amu:Okay okay...**

**Chapter 26:(Addimison2)**

**Ruku:Thank you very much.**

**Ikuto:Another hug for my fan? Sure do. *hugs Addimison2.**

**Amu:Really?... Do I have to admit that I'm jealous right now?**

**Ruku:So you are jealous right now?**

**Amu:N-No! Never!**

**Ikuto:I was hoping that you are.**

**Amu:Okay I am...**

**Ikuto:Aww Amu is jealous. Want a hug too Amu?**

**Amu:Don't ask me or I'll stab you with this shoe.**

**Ruku:A shoe? o_o"**

**Amu:That's the closet thing I got.**

**Chapter 26:(FallenDeadlyAngelOfDarkness)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing. What's confusing? The family part thingy? Well you'll get it once if you read this chapter o_o" If you don't ask me?**

**Amu:I'm confused too.**

**Ruku:Amu -_-"**

**Ruku:My favorite icecream... is chocolate or mint choco chip.**

**Chapter 26:(Sylvyeria)**

**Ruku:Thank you and thanks for reviewing :D**

**Ikuto:Yeah Ruku hurry and update!**

**Ruku:Don't make me rush xD**

**Chapter 26:(KeyHeart)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing. How can she have two families? I'm pretty sure I explained in this chapter good or bad...**

**Ikuto:BAD**

**Amu:Good.**

**Ruku:-_-" Just ask me if you still don't know how she can have 2 families.**


	28. Chapter 28

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 28]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto:Chapter 28 is here. Ruku is not here today for talking and stuff. But she left me a paper to type out the chapter.<strong>

**Amu:I'm going to type it just in case you put in something wrong or in case you typed in something that is really pervert!**

**Ikuto:Your sentence is kind of wrong.**

**Amu:... Ruku does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ruku:Enjoy!**

**Amu:Where did you came from?**

**Ruku:Well I had a dare not to talk for a few minutes...**

**Ruku:And Ikuto since I'm here give me that paper!**

**Ikuto:Alright.**

**Ruku:o_O" This isn't the paper for this chapter. It's a to-do-list.**

**Amu:That's mine!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**I heard a laugh. "Shall I take your body?" said ?.**_

_**"It can't be." I said.**_

_**"Yes it is. I'm back." said ?.**_

_**"How can you still be alive! You should be dead since that vampire hunter killed you." I said.**_

_**"Oh I told you didn't I? I'm a vampire living in a human body. But since my human body is gone. I'll take yours for a little while." said ?.**_

_**"Never." I said.**_

_**Something was choking me. I can't breathe.**_

_**"Sorry. But it's the only way I can get revenge." said ?.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dark's POV<strong>

"I'll be having your body for a few weeks or so." I said softly.

I went outside of the room and was looking around to find Amu.

There I saw a door open. I took a peek inside and went inside and found Amu.

She was sleeping. I went up to her and poked her face.

I heard her mumbling.

Seriously she acts like a kid when she sleep.

"Nadeshiko?" said ?.

I turned around.

"Ah... Rima." I said and smiled.

"What are you doing in Amu's room?" She asked me.

"Well I wanted to see if she was okay." I said.

"Oh I see. Well you have dance lessons today don't you?" said Rima.

"Ah... Really? I think I forgot." I said.

"You never forget. Anyways lets go Nadeshiko." said Rima.

I sighed. Seriously I think I choose the wrong person. But I can't just exit out and quit already.

"Ah Rima-chan... I'll skip todays lesson. I don't feel good today." I said.

"Is that so? Well I'll go without you then." said Rima.

"Fine with me." I said. I explored around the house and got lost.

"Nadeshiko what are you doing wandering around the house?" Someone asked me.

It was Kukai. Well I'll let the secret out to him

I appeared behind him.

"Say I'm not Nadeshiko right now. Your fellow friend is somewhere trapped into my world." I said softly in his ears.

"What?" He said.

"Nadeshiko your acting weird and all manly right now." said Kukai.

"Dude are you stupid or what?" I asked him.

"One of them." said Kukai.

"Just kidding. So tell me. Who the heck are you?" said Kukai.

"The one who took Amu before. The one who controled Amu. And the boss of everything." I said.

"Yoshito?" said Kukai.

"No. I'm not that idiot who decided to save Amu." I said.

"This might ring the bell. At the carnival when Amu was 7. I was a vampire hunter." I said and sighed.

"Dark!" said Kukai.

"Oh finally." I said.

"What are you doing dress like Nadeshiko?" He asked me.

"I'm dressed like a girl. I'm in your friends body. It's called revenge. Tell someone that I'm in this body. You'll all die." I said.

"So?" said Kukai.

"Change that. Your dear lovely bride and Amu would die." I said.

"Damn you!" said Kukai.

**Amu's POV**

Ergh.. I'm hearing boys speaking.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. And walked around. I saw Nadeshiko and Kukai.

I hid and tried to listen to there talking.

"Why did you took Nadeshiko's body?" I heard Kukai saying that.

"Didn't I told you it's for revenge. No one would know that it's me Dark." said Dark.

"Dark?" I said softly.

I backed up a bit. And knocked down a vase on accident.

"Now who heard our little talking?" said Dark.

I got out from the hiding spot.

"I did?" I said.

"Amu." said Kukai.

"How can you still be alive Dark?" I asked him.

"Didn't I told you guys. I was in a human body. I still haven't recover fully yet. But just watch. You'll be one of us Amu." said Dark.

"Never." I said.

"Never?" said Dark. He laughed and let out a smirk.

"You haven't recover from knowing all your memories? Poor you where your real mother had left you." said Dark.

I gasped.

"How do you know about my family?" I asked him.

"Many things I know about your family your real one. And your family that had died." said Dark.

"Tell me about it..." I said.

"Amu." said Kukai.

"In one condition." said Dark.

"Which is?" I said.

"Join us and be mines." said Dark.

"No way." I said.

"Then you won't know about your family. Well then I'll tell you one thing. Your mother and your father was very powerful parents. Only your mother is still alive. I'll let you think about it if you want to join me or not." said Dark.

"I'm exiting out of this body." said Dark.

Nadeshiko's body dropped down on the ground.

"Nadeshiko!" I said.

"Amu-chan." She said.

She stood up.

"WHERE'S THAT GUY! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Nadeshiko said.

"Woah Nadeshiko calm down. He left." said Kukai.

"I see." said Nadeshiko.

Later that night...

All of us gather in the living room.

"What's that crawling?" I heard Tadase saying.

"AHAAH! A SPIDER!" Tadase yelled out of no where.

He jumped onto Kukai's lap.

"KUKAI KILL IT KILL IT!" said Tadase.

"Tadase..." said Kukai.

"AAAH IT'S COMING TOWARDS US!" Tadase yelled and screamed.

"Is he gay?" I asked Utau.

"Oh I wish." said Utau.

Nagihiko whack Tadase with something.

"What are you trying to do kill me!" said Tadase.

"Oh I thought I aimed at the spider. I guess I aimed at you because DUDE you scream like a freaking girl! GET OVER WITH IT! IT'S JUST A DAMN SPIDER!" said Nagihiko.

Yaya touched the spider. And caught it.

"Aww look it looks cute." said Yaya.

"Here Tadase." said Yaya. Yaya was showing the spider to Tadase.

"AAAAH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" said Tadase.

I laughed.

"Ah Amu-chii is laughing!" said Yaya.

"You guys are so funny." I said and kept on laughing.

"Amu there's a ghost behind you." Ikuto whispered in my ears.

I screamed and jumped into Ikuto's lap.

"Where where?" I said.

"I was just kidding." said Ikuto.

"IKUTO!" I yelled.

"It's so fun to tease you." said Ikuto.

"Looks like there's another one who scared... Except she's scared of ghost." said Rima.

"Rima!" I said.

"And let me go!" I said.

"No." said Ikuto.

"Ikuto what are you afraid of?" I asked him.

"Your fatness." said Ikuto.

"Ehhh?" I said.

He laughed and smirked at me.

"Oh Amu it's really fun to tease you." said Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I said.

"Yaya would put the spider outside. So Tadase can stop his really annoying screaming." said Yaya.

Ikuto let me go. And I watched Tadase sitting down somewhere else.

"Worst... Annoying thing that happened to me today." said Tadase.

"T-Tadase..." I said and laughed nervously.

"I'm going to take a shower. I can't believe a hold a gay guy..." said Kukai.

"I'm NOT gay!" said Tadase.

"Well you are!" said Kukai.

"TEME!" said Tadase.

They were both glaring at each other like they want to fight.

Oh when would this thing end?

**End Of Chapter?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would Amu do? Is it so fast already? Hehe... Find out on the next chapter.<strong>_

**Ruku:AHAHAH!**

**Ikuto:Woah love the end.**

**Amu:Hate the end...**

**Tadase:Ruku! Why?**

**Ruku:Cuz can :P**

**Kukai:Ouch ...**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 27:(Addimison2)**

**Ruku:Oh your welcome :D But thank you for reading and reviewing :D**

**Ikuto:Hmm?**

**Amu:Make him jealous?**

**Ikuto:Make who jealous?**

**Ruku:NO ONE :D**

**Amu:It's for revenge *smiles evily.**

**Ruku:*Whispers plan to Amu...**

**Amu:Okay!**

**Amu:Ikuto... I got to tell you something.**

**Ikuto:What?**

**Amu:I'm actually dating Tadase-kun.**

**Ikuto:WHAT! Where's that little King! I'm going to beat him up.**

**Amu:And... We kiss and talk and we move on to the next level.**

**Ikuto:What? Are you serious Amu? With that king!**

**Amu:Yes I'm serious...**

**Ruku:I can't hold it anymore. HAHAHA.**

**Ikuto:What's so funny?**

**Amu:Look who is jealous right now! That was a joke by the way...**

**Ikuto:I'm glad... I hope you never did have it with him or else your baby is going to be a gay one.**

**Amu:What did you just say?**

**Chapter 27:(FallenDeadlyAngelOfDarkness)**

**Ruku:Thank you for reviewing and yup. That's how it is.**

**Ruku:Sure lets play that game.**

**Ikuto:Can I play too?**

**Ruku:I don't know?...**

**Amu:Ikuto... Shoo shoo!**

**Chapter 27:(xXEmoGrlXx)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ikuto:I agree. And I know it took forever to make me kiss Amu again!**

**Ruku:Sorry... _"**

**Amu:No comment.**

**Chapter 27:(xXDeadlyNekoXx)**

**Ruku:Thank you very much for loving it and reviewing.**

**Ikuto:You should thank me for writing it.**

**Ruku:You never wrote this story! I did _**

**Ikuto:I was just jo-**

**Amu:IKUTO!**

**Ikuto:Crap gotta run.**

**Ruku:What did you do now?**

**Ikuto:I stole something from her... Ja ne. *runs.**

**Chapter 27:(vdelariva)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ikuto:Wasn't that intresting in the begining and the middle but boy the end was funny!**

**Ruku:Yeah...**

**Chapter 27:(Sylvyeria)**

**Ruku:Thank you for reviewing and saying some nice stuff :D And your welcome! I've read your stories. Hey your stories are good too :P**

**Ikuto:I got a hug from another fan girl. *smiles evily. Would Amu be jealous if I hug another fan girl?... *hugs and cuddles Sylvyeria.**

**Amu:IKUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S A PERVERT AND HE RAPES PEOPLE.**

**Ikuto:Who says I rape people?**

**Amu:I DID!**

**Ikuto:Did you saw me raping someone?**

**Amu:No...**

**Ikuto:So you were jealous again?**

**Amu:Kind of...**

**Ikuto:I'll take that as a yes.?...!**

**Ruku:It's gonna be war people... -_-" And you guys better not blow up my laptop or break it!**

**Amu:*Chases Ikuto with Ruku's laptop.**

**Ruku:Wait! Amu! You got my freaking laptop! ... Well guess what? "Beast" had reached 50+ reviews :D Thanks to all the people who had reviewed! *bows. Now please review. While I go chase Amu... HEY DON'T FLY MY LAPTOP!**

**Chapter 27:(princess-alice-malfoy-granger)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Ikuto:Did I really have a weird creepy past?**

**Ruku:I don't know. I felt like I did wrote you a weird creepy past haha.**

**Amu:Yeah... Well in the good side. You got your laptop back.**

**Ruku:*Glares at Amu. I ran for 2 hours just to get my laptop back! Boy I'm tired -_-"**


	29. Chapter 29

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 29]**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu:... Hi this chapter 29 nya~...Thanks to Ruku for forcing me to do this.<strong>

**Ruku:Thats what you get for chasing Ikuto with my laptop.**

**Amu:Well I'm sorry.**

**Ruku:...**

**Amu:I meant well I'm sorry for doing that nya...~**

**Ikuto:Aww cute.**

**Amu:Do I have to do it?**

**Ruku:Yes *smiles. You have to be nice Ikuto and not call him a pervert and yeah. What I told you to do for today.**

**Amu:Aww why thank you Ikuto... nya...**

**Amu:Curse you RUKU!**

**Ruku:Ahem...**

**Amu:Ruku does not own Shugo Chara! Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Yaya would put the spider outside. So Tadase can stop his really annoying screaming." said Yaya.**_

_**Ikuto let me go. And I watched Tadase sitting down somewhere else.**_

_**"Worst... Annoying thing that happened to me today." said Tadase.**_

_**"T-Tadase..." I said and laughed nervously.**_

_**"I'm going to take a shower. I can't believe a hold a gay guy..." said Kukai.**_

_**"I'm NOT gay!" said Tadase.**_

_**"Well you are!" said Kukai.**_

_**"TEME!" said Tadase.**_

_**They were both glaring at each other like they want to fight.**_

_**Oh when would this thing end?**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

A normal day for the vampires. Until it was Monday. Back to school.

"IKUTO! GIVE ME BACK THE BOOK!" Utau shouted.

"I don't know what you mean." said Ikuto.

"Oh you know what I MEAN!" said Utau.

"I gave it to Kukai." said Ikuto.

"Oh no you didn't!" said Utau.

"Yes I did." said Ikuto.

"Can you at least save your shouting outside?" said Amu.

"Sure can do my little strawberry." said Ikuto.

"Oh how lovely. Not! KUKAI!" said Utau.

"Hehe Yaya see's Utau is mad." said Yaya.

"Mhhmmm." said Amu.

"Now now. EVERYONE GET YOUR BUT OUTSIDE OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FRICKEN DAMN SCHOOL!" Saya shouted.

"Hai hai." said Nadeshiko.

All of us went outside.

"Saaya is treating us like kids?" I said.

"Oh yeah Saaya always does that." said Nagihiko.

"I still can't believe that happened last night..." said Tadase.

"You screamed like a girl." said Nagihiko.

"Is that Amu and the others with the guardian prince's?"

"Oh yeah it is. Omg you know if we pair them up it would be awesome!"

"Like Utau with Kukai. Rima with Nagihiko."

"Shouldn't Nadeshiko be with Nagihiko I mean they totally look like twins! Except different genders."

"Ah your right!"

"Fangirls... Annoying." said Amu.

"Having trouble with them?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"Nope. But with you guys around yeah pretty much." said Amu.

"Amu lets go!" said Utau.

"Where?" said Amu.

"To do a prank on the boys." Utau whispered into Amu's ear.

Utau dragged all the girls with her.

"What are the girls planning anyways?" Ikuto asked the others.

"I have no clue." said Kukai.

Utau's POV

"Alright!" said Utau.

"Great another prank?" said Amu.

"It would be a good one!" said Utau.

"Yaya has A idea." said Yaya.

"Which is?" said Yaya.

Yaya giggled.

"So we should make the boys jealous instead of doing a prank on them. Like if your paired up with someone. For example since Utau is paired up with Kukai she should do with another boy. And make Kukai jealous." said Yaya.

"Good idea Yaya." I said.

"Yaya would be a boy. Nadeshiko would also be a boy." said Yaya.

"That only leads up to two boys." said Amu.

"Well I can always switch disguise! Anyways. Lets start with Utau first." said Yaya.

"Afterschool!" said Amu.

"Alright." said Yaya.

Normal POV

~After classes... After lunch... After using the ugly bathroom... Then it was afterschool~

"Okay Yaya brought potions. It would turn you into a boy for a day." said Yaya.

"... Nadeshiko would be paired up with Amu and Utau. While I be paired up with Rima." said Yaya.

"All about heights?" Amu asked Yaya.

"Yup!" said Yaya.

Nadeshiko dranked the potion.

"Well how do I look?" Nadeshiko asked the others.

"Woah you look so hot!" said Utau.

"Even though I'm a guy you called me hot." said Nadeshiko.

Utau laughed nervously.

"Okay ready gooo!" said Yaya.

Amu's POV

We were walking out while Utau and Nadeshiko were holding hands and going to the guardian prince's.

"Look everyone! I have a boyfriend!" Utau shouted out.

"Since when did you have a boyfriend?" Ikuto asked Utau.

"Since weeks ago?" said Utau.

"So dude what's your name?" Kukai asked Nadeshiko.

"..."

"Justing..." said Nadeshiko.

"Justing?..." I said softly.

I laughed.

"Justing?" I said.

"Amu shut up!" said Rima.

"I don't think this plan would work. Because if she and Justing would kiss. He would POOF back into a woman." I said.

"Oh Yaya forgot." said Yaya.

"Omg! Utau is dating a WOMAN!" said Kukai.

Utau punched Kukai on the head.

"Heck no! We were gonna make you guys jealous but I guess the fun all stopped." said Utau.

Nadeshiko turned back into a girl.

"How did you turn back into a girl?" I asked Nadeshiko.

"... Secret!" said Nadeshiko.

Someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" said ?.

"How should I know?" I asked the person.

The person uncovered my eyes.

I turned around.

"Yo!" said ?.

"Ah... Do I know you?" I asked him.

"Eh you really don't remember me?" said ?.

"This is the first time that we met." I said.

"We met somewhere before... I became your friend and finally confessed to you. Kato Yasu." said Yasu.

"Y-Yasu." I said.

I hugged him.

"Long time no see Yasu!" I said and let go of him.

"I know. Glad your doing okay." said Yasu.

"Ah yeah. So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I just came to look around this school seeing if I would move here or not." said Yasu.

Utau's POV

"Hey is that Amu's boyfriend?" I asked Rima.

"Don't know but didn't he confessed his love to Amu?" said Rima.

"Yeah. I wonder if she loved him too." said Nadeshiko.

I looked at Ikuto.

"Well I'm going." said Ikuto.

"Ikuto! Your going already? At least wait for Amu?" I said to him.

"Should I? I shouldn't." said Ikuto.

"Ikuto wait!" said Kukai.

Amu's POV

I looked at Ikuto seeing him leaving already.

"So your friend is leaving already?" Yasu asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well sorry if he is. Well hope to see you again Amu." said Yasu.

"Yeah." I said.

I went running to the others.

"Hey Utau." I said.

"Hey." said Utau.

As we got home. Everything turned out silent.

"Why is it so silent all of a sudden?" I asked Yaya.

"Yaya doesn't know. " said Yaya.

I saw Ikuto going upstairs.

I caught up to him.

"Not gonna tease me today?" I asked him.

"Don't wanna anymore." said Ikuto.

"Finally!" I said.

"Say why did you leave so early?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't want to be in your lovey dovey situation with that guy." said Ikuto.

"Jealous?" I asked him.

"Do I look jealous to you?" He asked me.

"Well..." I said.

"I heard the he confessed to you. So your his girlfriend?" Ikuto said to me.

"No I'm not his girlfriend." I said to him.

"Well how can I believe that?" He asked me.

As he was walking inside of his room. I followed him.

"Well... He was joking around. I confessed to him but he rejected me anyways. That was long ago okay?" I said to him.

"Oh I see. Finally you spoke the truth." said Ikuto.

"I did?" I said.

"Yeah really." said Ikuto.

"Your room is kinda creeping me out." I said softly.

"Really?" said Ikuto.

"Yeah..." I said.

"How long haven't you been drinking blood?" Ikuto asked me trying to change the subject.

"Don't know 3 days? 2 days?" I said.

"Hungry?" He asked me.

"Nope." I said.

"Besides. I totally forgot I was a vampire. I always forget who I am." I said softly and sat down on his bed.

"Always forget who you are? Your Amu. That's who you are. A girl who likes to eat things and get fat." said Ikuto.

"IKUTO!" I yelled out his name.

He laughed.

"Seriously Amu? I was just kidding. I'm right you know. Your Amu that's who you are. A girl who is a vampire right now. Suffering and being hurt all because of..." said Ikuto.

"Because of ?" I said trying to know what he was trying to say.

"Nothing." said Ikuto.

It feels so hot in Ikuto's room. I meant in my body seriously?... I feel hunger by me. Don't tell me I need blood.

"Ikuto..." I said softly and went stand in front of him.

"What?" He asked me look ing at me.

"Nothing." I said and looked at him and looked away.

I stepped back a bit and went out of his room.

Then I went outside and looked around. If there wasn't any vampires and if I wasn't a vampire. How would my life be? And how would the world be?...

I just heard that the vampires that attacked Toyko,Japan. Was all a illusion... That's good.

"Nice to see you again Amu." said ?.

I looked around and found a guy.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked him.

"Since you never knew how I look like. It's me Dark." said Dark.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him.

"Your answer." said Dark.

"My answer?... Oh my answer." I said.

"I still don't know." I said softly.

"That's sad to know. I was hoping that you'll have a answer. Do I have to bring you by force?" said Dark.

"Try. I bet you that you'll never force me to join." I said.

"Oh I can. I'll kill you vampires friends and your lovely guy. With my bare hands. Just to make you join." said Dark.

"You wouldn't dare to do that." I said and glared at him.

"Oh I like that look of yours. But what do you have to stop me? Nothing. You don't have that beast powers inside of you anymore. But wouldn't you want to know about your real mother and father?" said Dark.

"I would want to know. But that's just the past right?... A past I need to let go of." I said.

"Your mother is still alive and your father is alive too. Don't you want to see them?" said Dark.

"Stop trying. Nothing can change my mind." I said to him.

"Just wait. I'll make you join." said Dark. As I watched him vanished.

It started to become night time already. Woah it's already night? I looked at the sky. Red sky... And a black moon? What the heck is happening?

"Amu!" said Utau.

I looked at Utau.

"What the heck is happening?" I asked her.

"You shouldn't be outside to long. This is the night of the vampires." said Utau.

"Night of vampires?" I said.

"Where wild vampires. Go killing other vampires. To know that there wild they come at you to attack you." said Utau.

"But what about humans?" I asked Utau.

"The humans disappears when this happens... This night of the vampires. Only last for 5 days." said Utau.

"Found one." said ?.

A person came running towards us?... A vampire.

"Cover you ears!" Utau shouted.

I did what she said. I watched the vampire suffering and turned into dust.

"This is like vampire hunting." I said.

"Yaya found Amu!" said Yaya.

"Amu!" said Ikuto.

"Were trapped." I said to myself.

Then the vampires that were around us turned into dust.

"What?" said Nadeshiko.

"Vampires are fun to kill." said ?.

"Kenji." I said.

"He's a human how come he's here!" I said to Utau.

"... That I have no clue." said Utau.

"So we meet again. Person I don't know who is fat in the inside and skinny on the outside." said Kenji.

"Hey!" I said and glared at him.

"Here." said Kenji. While throwing me a gun.

"Why did you gave me a gun?" I asked him.

"You still know how right? Looks like your still a newbie vampire." said Kenji.

"Ja ne." said Kenji. As I watched him running.

"He's right. You still don't have powers." said Kukai.

**End Of Chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Night of the vampires? What would happen for 5 days? How long would it last? 5 days or shorter?...<strong>_

_**Find out on the next chapter!**_

**Amu:Thanks for reading... Nya~...**

**Ikuto:Nice chapter. Amu still cute.**

**Amu:Why thank you...**

**Ruku:She's getting the hang of it.**

**Amu:Not true!**

**Ruku:Hehe.**

**Review Replies :D YAY! **

**Chapter 28:(thexlittlexlisa)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :D **

**Ikuto:I agree with you. Tadase was funny in a gay way.**

**Tadase:I'M NOT GAY!**

**Ruku:I just had to write that :D **

**Amu:Well it was funny...**

**Tadase:Hinamori-san!**

**Chapter 28:(xXDeadlyNekoXx)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ikuto:Yes I want catnip. But you took it away and tricked me.**

**Amu:Get catnip yourself.**

**Ikuto:I would but I'm going to sleep.**

**Amu:...**

**Ikuto:*sleeping***

**Ruku:He's sleeping already o_o"**

**Chapter 28:(princess-alice-malfoy-granger)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing! I love this chapter too!**

**Amu:What would happen if I did hurt that hentai neko?**

**Ruku:She'll take Ikuto and kill you?**

**Amu:Really?**

**Ruku:Don't know...**

**Ikuto:*still sleeping***

**Amu:STOP SLEEPING ALREADY!**

**Ikuto:... You ruined my damn dream about you.**

**Amu:...**

**Ruku: :D :D There would be answers soon to the other chapters :)**

**Chapter 28:(Sylvyeria)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing. And your welcome :)**

**Ikuto:I agree the ending was really funny.**

**Ruku:And it's okay. You don't have to cry and run around in circles for that D: *gives tissue* **

**Chapter 28:(addimison2)**

**Ruku:Thank you for reviewing. And your welcome :)**

**Ikuto:That wasn't funny though. I can't believe I got fooled easily.**

**Amu:*laughs* You should at look your face.**

**Ikuto:Yeah. It's true what I said. The baby would be gay.**

**Amu:How would you know?**

**Ikuto:Because Tadase is gay. Probably your baby is going to be a little princess. Time for REVENGE!**

**Amu:What's he going to do...? o_o"**

**Ruku:Don't know...**

**Ikuto:*walks away.***

**Ruku:...**

**Ikuto:Hey check out my girlfriend Kiki.**

**Amu:Kiki? *laughs hard.***

**Kiki:... Shut up pink lady.**

**Ruku:Woaah. **

**Amu:What did you SAY!**

**Kiki:I said that you look nice today. IKUTO! WHY THE HECK DO YOU DRESS ME UP AS A GIRL?**

**Ruku:?... Kukai?**

**Kukai:*takes wig off and stomps away.***

**Amu:Ikuto ARE YOU GAY?**

**Ikuto:No. That's revenge for Kukai not for you.**

**Amu:-_-" Why did you said that he's your girlfriend?**

**Ikuto:He looked like my girlfriend. But I forgot her name...**

**Amu:What?**

**Ikuto:What's her name again...? Oh her name was Lulu. She's french. And I can speak french. We went to Paris and have our honeymoon. And were gonna get married next year. **

**Amu:...**

**Ruku:How sweet for you!**

**Amu:RUKU!**

**Ruku:What?... Jealous?**

**Ruku:Hey hey I heard that Lulu got pregnant from him. She said that she's going to name it Kuto.**

**Amu:Pregnant? Kuto? Honeymoon? **

**Ikuto:Mmhmm. Jealous?**

**Amu:No.**

**Ruku:So you don't care about them getting married and you know you know. Have tons of kids and move to somewhere else?**

**Amu:I CARE I CARE! DAMN YOU IKUTO! Alright you got me this time.**

**Ruku:Still this stuff wasn't funny like the Tadase and Amu.**

**Ikuto:I swear I'm gonna make it more good next time.**

**Amu:REVENGE FOR YOU MR.!**

**Ruku:What's it going to be?**

**Amu:YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing everyone! Please Review :D **


	30. Chapter 30

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 30]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku: CHAPTER 30!<strong>

**Amu:You don't have to shout!**

**Ruku:Yeah but I forgot to write it yesterday. So less talking more working!**

**Amu:Your a fast writer I don't think that would be a problem.**

**Ruku:Well... Maybe.**

**Ruku:Anyways I do not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"This is like vampire hunting." I said.**_

_**"Yaya found Amu!" said Yaya.**_

_**"Amu!" said Ikuto.**_

_**"Were trapped." I said to myself.**_

_**Then the vampires that were around us turned into dust.**_

_**"What?" said Nadeshiko.**_

_**"Vampires are fun to kill." said ?.**_

_**"Kenji." I said.**_

_**"He's a human how come he's here!" I said to Utau.**_

_**"... That I have no clue." said Utau.**_

_**"So we meet again. Person I don't know who is fat in the inside and skinny on the outside." said Kenji.**_

_**"Hey!" I said and glared at him.**_

_**"Here." said Kenji. While throwing me a gun.**_

_**"Why did you gave me a gun?" I asked him.**_

_**"You still know how right? Looks like your still a newbie vampire." said Kenji.**_

_**"Ja ne." said Kenji. As I watched him running.**_

_**"He's right. You still don't have powers." said Kukai.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

"But anyways we should stay inside befo-" said Utau. Utau sentence got cut off.

"Utau?" I said her name.

"No time to talk were surronded." said Utau.

"Surronded?" I said.

Vampires appeared in front of us. Trapping us in one huge circle.

"Yaya would handle this!" said Yaya.

"Yaya can't because..." said Rima.

"Aww come on Rima! It's a long time I ever use it." said Yaya.

"Fine suit yourself." said Rima.

"Yay!" said Yaya.

"What's Yaya trying to do?" I asked someone.

"Something you shouldn't know..." said Utau.

"Alright everyone. Yaya is ready." said Yaya.

"Cover your ears." said Utau.

I did what Utau said to me.

I watched Yaya opened her mouth really big... Then half of the vampires vanished.

"What did you just do?" I asked Yaya.

"Yaya has no time to explain! There's still vampires around us." said Yaya.

"I'll handle the rest you guys run." said Nadeshiko.

"Hai." I said and follow the others.

"AAAAAAAAAH! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE DEAD!" I heard Nadeshiko yelling and saw her taking out a sword and slicing them.

"Eh..." I said.

"Yeah. That's what happens. She has a nice side and a evil side." said Utau.

"No wonder why when ever she says hi behind me I get scared." I said to Utau.

"It's not because I'm evil Amu-chan." said Nadeshiko.

I jumped out being freaked out.

"N-Nadeshiko!" I said.

"Still scared Amu?" Ikuto asked me.

"No!" I said to him.

We were walking for the whole hour! Even though I don't know how much time it took us to walk...

"Where are we going?" I asked the others.

"I don't know where are we going?" said Utau.

"We are like on the MOUNTAINS or cliff... or WHERE IS THIS PLACE?" I yelled out freaking out.

"Don't freak out my little strawberry. I bet you you'll be scared if you were alone." said Ikuto.

"Y-Yeah right!" I said to him and crossed my arms.

"You guys are in my world! My only favorite world in my place!" said ?.

"Who's there!" Nagihiko shouted.

"I'm right over here." said ?.

I gasped. "Dark." I said.

"Yes we meet again today." said Dark.

"Dark? I thought we killed you!" said Ikuto.

"Oh you guys thought you killed me. But you guys didn't." said Dark.

"Where are we?" I asked Dark.

"My place. My world. The night of vampires that I planned out. To kill everyone that you love." said Dark.

"Why why are you doing this? I just have so many question to ask you..." I said to him.

"If you want the answer join me." said Dark.

"In your dreams!" I shouted out.

"Really? Where you are is a illusion." said Dark.

Everything was pixalated.

Then I saw the others down and chained up.

"The night of the vampires is true. But where you were before was a illusion." said Dark.

"What do you inted to do to them?" I asked him.

"Kill them." said Dark.

"You'll have to kill me first before killing them." I said and brought out my gun.

"Very well. If that's what you want." said Dark.

"You'll have to go to level 1." said Dark.

He snapped his fingers. And vampires were surronding me.

I was in a fighting position.

"Go and get her." said Dark.

I jumped and flipped over the vampires. And aimed at them.

One scratched my left arm.

"Look what you did to me." I said and smirked.

They looked at me with their red eyes like they want my blood or something.

"Die." I said.

And shoot the last vampire. (A/N:Hehe I was about to put zombie D: Amu:Lol)

"Amazing yet your fragile." said Dark.

"I'm not that easy to break." I said.

"Level 2." said Dark.

He snapped his fingers. Utau and the others stood up.

I gasped. Is he controling them.

"How about killing the other side of them." said Dark.

The others all looked at me with their eyes. Yet they feel like they also want to get my blood.

"What are you planning?" I asked him and glared at him.

"I like to make a fun show. And this one is more fun than the other one." said Dark.

"What did you do to them!" I said.

"There in another room. These are the dark side of them." said Dark and I saw him smirked.

Utau came foward. And sang. I felt weak and all that. Is this why Utau told me to cover my ear?

I dropped on my knees.

"Go attack the way that I want. And let her suffer but don't kill her." said Dark.

They all came running towards me.

The dark Nadeshiko running with her sword aiming at me. I stood up slowly and jumped away. Before I get sliced.

Then I got hit on the back and I fell and rolled over.

**Ikuto's POV (We'll stop from Amu's side and lets look at Ikuto and the others)**

"Dude what's happening?" Kukai asked me.

"Don't know and don't ask me." I said to him.

I touched the wall.

"We can't get out of here. Something powerful in the wall is trapping us inside." I said.

"Ah." said Nagihiko.

"Where's Amu?" I heard Utau saying.

I looked around.

"Amu is somewhere far away from you guys." I heard a guy saying.

A man came walking towards us to reveal himself.

"My my. Look at all the loves one she has." said ?.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"You forgot? My name is Dark." said Dark.

"Yeah he's alive. He took my body once and return it back to me." said Nadeshiko.

"If I told any of you guys that he was alive. Everyone would be killed." said Kukai.

I glared at him.

"Where's Amu!" I barked at him.

"Open your ears. Amu is suffering right now. Somewhere far from you guys." said Dark.

"You piss me off." I said.

"Ikuto is useless. We can't get out of here. It all depends on Amu." said Tadase.

"Shut up king! We can get out of here!" I shouted out being all pissed off and worried about Amu.

"Well you can sit here and watch her." said Dark. As he did some magic. There in a hole that looks like a hole. I saw Amu and us?

"Why are we there!" I asked Dark.

"Those are enemies? Or shall I say the fake of you guys." said Dark.

"What do you intend to do with Amu?" Utau asked Dark while I saw her standing up.

"Oh something. I want to see if she can awaken her power. If it does awaken or not. I'll take whatever on what's inside of her." said Dark.

"Inside of her?" I said.

"Her soul." said Dark.

We were all shocked.

"You wouldn't." said Kukai.

"Yaya would stop you!" said Yaya.

"If you can. Now I'm going to do level 3 already. Have fun watching." said Dark. As he vanished.

**Amu's POV**

I had cuts all over me. I was breathing hard. There harder then I thought even though it's level 2.

"Had enough Amu?" I heard someone asking me.

"D-Dark." I said softly.

"Want to live? Join me." said Dark.

"N-no. Never." I said.

"Want the others to live join me then." said Dark.

"Alright Dark that's enough." said ?.

Fire burned around the area.

As a guy jumped down.

"Hey you okay? You look hurt." said ?.

I couldn't see that well. His brown eyes. But who is this guy?

**End Of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would happen to Amu? Who's the guy that threw fire around? Would Ikuto and the others help Amu? Would this story having a happy ending or a sad ending? Is it the end already? Find out on the next chapter.<strong>_

**Ruku: Yay!**

**Amu:Ruku is the next chapter the end.**

**Ruku:We'll see ;)**

**Ikuto:It better have a happy ending!**

**Ruku:We'll see :)**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 29:(Addimison2)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Ikuto:Thanks for saying that. I really didn't have any ideas y' know.**

**Amu:Yeah... I think I ran out of ideas.**

**Ikuto:Good because you can't do a revenge on me *smirks***

**Amu:Wipe that smirk off your face!**

**Ruku:-.- It's a tie!**

**Amu:New game!**

**Ruku:Okay :D I'll make it. Amu has to act like Ikuto exactly like Ikuto. Same with Ikuto. Ikuto has to act like Amu. If a person doesn't act out exactly like that person. He or she loses. The loser has to listen and do everything what the winner wants you to do.**

**Ikuto:Pervert!**

**Ruku:e_e" It blinds my eyes :D Lets see who would win.**

**Amu:*smirks* So cute my little blueberry.**

**Ikuto:Wipe off that smirk off of you face! You hentai neko!**

**Ruku:*laughs hard***

**Ikuto:Ruku shut up!**

**Ruku:Sorry?**

**Amu:Aww Amu you don't have to be that mean.**

**Ikuto:*Chases Amu with Ruku's laptop***

**Amu:*Runs and smirks***

**Ruku:Wait! T_T" IKUTO! I MEANT AMU! GIVE ME BACK MY LAPTOP!**

**Chapter 29:(Sylvyeria)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing.**

**Amu:Thanks for the catnip. *Plays with catnip***

**Sylvyeria:What's going on here?**

**Ruku:Amu is acting like is acting like Amu. It's a game :D**

**Ikuto:I-Ikuto! Stop playing with catnip and get your but outside!**

**Amu:So mean Amu. I just wanted to play. Fine I'll hang out with my fan girls then *smirks***

**Ikuto:I-Ikuto!**

**Amu:What jealous? My little blueberry.**

**Ikuto:Stop calling me that! *blushes***

**Ruku:o_o" This is getting strange.**

**Sylvyeria:Yeah...**

**Chapter 29:(vdelariva)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing.**

**Amu:Yeah I agree with you. That Dark is pissing me off!**

**Ikuto:Ikuto calm down. Just wait for the next chapter.**

**Amu:I hope I kill him and save you Amu.**

**Ikuto:...**

**Ruku:Game :P This is getting more strange.**

**Chapter 29:( xXDeadlyNekoXx)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing.**

**Amu:Yeah thanks Neko. I own you one! *Hugs DeadlyNeko***

**Ikuto:IKUTO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S ONE PERVERT NEKO!**

**Amu:Jealous? You want a hug too ? My little blueberry.**

**Ikuto:N-no!**

**Ruku:More and more strange. o_e" I wonder who would win :D**

**Chapter 29:(SammySalvatoreHarkness)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :D And Thank You! :D**

**Amu:Stop running away from me my little Amu.**

**Ikuto:You PERVERT!**

**Amu:How long would you keep runnnig away from me?**

**Ikuto:Until... Until you get away from me! Go to your fan girls instead!**

**Amu:You sure? Because you'll be jealous. *smirks***

**Ikuto:Didn't I say to wipe that smirk off your face! *Hits you know the fake Ikuto. With paper***

**Amu:Aww that hurted. I can feel your love Amu :P**

**Ikuto:PERVERT ! PERVERT PERVERT!**

**Chapter 29:(princess-alice-malfoy-granger)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :) Yes... My grammar needs some work.**

**Amu:I love you too. *smirks***

**Ruku:Don't worry there acting. Ikuto acts like Amu and Amu acts like Ikuto... It's a game :P You'll get the love once the game is over -_-"**

**Ikuto:I'm not saying anything.**

**Amu:*Hugs Ikuto***

**Ikuto:LET ME GO! YOUR PERVERT!**

**Amu:No.**

**Ikuto:Right now!**

**Amu:No.**

**Ruku:I wonder if it's going to be a happy ending for Amu and Ikuto D: :O**

**Ruku:Please Review ... *Watches Amu and Ikuto fight over about the hug...***


	31. Chapter 31

**~Beast~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chpater 31]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Okay so here's chapter 31 :)<strong>

**Amu:Okay.**

**Ikuto:...**

**Ruku:How long can this game go D: ?**

**Ruku:Well I do not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**I had cuts all over me. I was breathing hard. There harder then I thought even though it's level 2.**_

_**"Had enough Amu?" I heard someone asking me.**_

_**"D-Dark." I said softly.**_

_**"Want to live? Join me." said Dark.**_

_**"N-no. Never." I said.**_

_**"Want the others to live join me then." said Dark.**_

_**"Alright Dark that's enough." said ?.**_

_**Fire burned around the area.**_

_**As a guy jumped down.**_

_**"Hey you okay? You look hurt." said ?.**_

_**I couldn't see that well. His brown eyes. But who is this guy?**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

"Well I guess you can't talk since your really hurt." said ?.

"Hm? Always ending up saving your enemies or shall I say friend?" said Dark.

"Dark I don't need you to talk anymore because your pissing me off already. What's the goal your aiming for?" said ?.

"Why should I tell a guy like you?" said Dark.

"I don't know. I just want to know." said ?.

Finally my eye sight was back to normal. "Y-Yoshito!" I said.

"Hey. I don't think a little girl can beat up this guy." said Yoshito.

"... Yes I can!" I said and crossed my arms.

"Really? Your beaten up pretty good." said Yoshito.

"Enough talking... We need to handle these vampires." I said and tried to stood up.

"I'll deal with them. Why don't you handle Dark or find you friends?" said Yoshito.

"Alright good luck." I said and ran off.

**Yoshito's POV**

"I'll deal with both. Dark and these little vampires." I said.

"Like you can." said Dark.

**Amu's POV**

I ran and ran looking around in each room. Where are they?

Then there I saw the final room. I opened the door and looked around.

"Amu-chii!" said Yaya.

"Yaya!" I said.

"Amu." said Utau.

"So this is where you were." I said being tired.

"And you look hurt." said Ikuto.

"I'm not that hurt." I said and looked away.

"So what is this wall anways?" I asked them.

"Some sort of wall that we can't get out and it keeps us in here!" said Kukai.

I touched the wall.

"Well I guess your right Kukai." I said.

"You guys are dumb. There's a fricken switch here." I said turning off the switch.

"Well we aren't dumb because how can we turn off the switch if we are stuck inside?" Ikuto said to me.

I laughed nervously.

"Gomen ne." I said.

"Lets go." said Tadase.

I nodded and we started to saw Dark and Yoshito fighting.

"Your not that bad." said Dark.

"Same to you." said Yoshito.

"It's over now." I said.

"Over?" said Dark.

"In your dreams." said Dark.

"Level 3." said Dark.

A whole lot of vampires came.

"Look now were gonna have some action." said Kukai.

"Ugh... I hate this already." said Tadase.

I rolled my eyes.

"Me and Amu would handle Dark with Yoshito. You guys can handle the vampires right?" said Ikuto.

"Ah." said Kukai.

"Of course! Yaya and the others can handle this." said Yaya.

"Then it's planned." I said.

We ran and came by Yoshito.

"I don't think there's a chance to beat me. When Amu doesn't have powers." said Dark.

"I can. Just with this gun." I said.

"Hmm? We'll see about that." said Dark.

Ikuto and Yoshito started to attack. I tried aiming but it was so off.

"Your bad at shooting now." Ikuto teased me.

"Whatever!" I said.

"We'll deal things outside." said Dark as he vanished.

I started running outside.

Yoshito and Ikuto followed me.

"Where is he?" I asked Yoshito and Ikuto.

"Just look and open your eyes." said Yoshito.

"Right there." said Yoshito as he threw a fireball at the tree.

"Ouch that's hot." said Dark.

"Say I'm tired of this already. So I'll do something that I want to do." said Dark.

He dashed in front of me and put his arm around my neck.

"How would you like if I kill her Ikuto?" Dark asked Ikuto.

"I would kill you." said Ikuto.

"Ah really?" said Dark.

"If you attack me she'll be killed." said Dark.

"You really do like to piss people off don't you?" said Ikuto.

"Seems like it." said Dark.

"Since I'm bored. I'll see what you'll do if I do this." said Dark. As he throwed me off the cliff.

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto shouting.

"IKUTO!" I screamed out his name.

**Ikuto's POV**

"I'm going." I said.

"You'll die!" said Yoshito.

"I just have to." I said and ran off and jumped off.

"Ikuto!" I heard her shouting. She brought out her hand and I tried grabbing but failed.

I tried the second time and finally caught her. I pulled her and hugged her.

Dark's POV

"That's what I thought." I said and smirked.

"You have no life to be here." said Yoshito.

"I still have stuff to do." I said.

"Like what?" Yoshito asked me.

"None of your business." I said.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto... Do you think we'll die together?" Amu asked me.

"Seems like it." I said to her.

"Just let me go. I mean if I wasn't here you wouldn't had gone to all of this trouble." said Amu.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You know what I mean. I can't let you die. You'll have to find someone else and your father too." said Amu.

"I just told you. It was from my past. Now we have to stick with the present." I said to her.

"Present or not. It would always be inside of you. Even though we love each other. You just had to know how to let go of the person and move on." said Amu.

"Amu stop saying those stupid stuff." I said to her.

"It's not stupid stuff." said Amu.

**Dark's POV**

I vanished and went to the place that I was suppose to be going.

"So what are you going to do about them falling?" I asked ?.

"You. Why would you do that to Amu?" said ?.

"It's your own daughter right?" I said.

"Just leave them I'll know they be safe." said ?.

"Alright whatever you say. How would you speak to Amu about her past life?" I said.

"She'll understand. I'm sure of it." said ?.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:OMG THIS CHAPTER TOTALLY SUCKS T_T"<strong>

**Amu:Oh yeah it really sucks.**

**Ikuto: Ikuto :P Stop saying mean things to Ruku.**

**Ruku:Aww thanks... Amu?...**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 30:(addimison2)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ruku:I do agree this game is really confusing.**

**Chapter 30:(vdelariva)**

**Ruku:Haha :D Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Amu:I own Yoshito for saving Amu.**

**Ikuto:Ikuto _**

**Yoshito:Yeah Ikuto you own me.**

**Amu:Okay.**

**Chapter 30:(FallenDeadlyAngelOfDarkness)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :D Lol how did I came up with all these stuff well I always have ideas before writing :) And thanks :D**

**Ikuto:Thanks :) Of course I go win :P**

**Amu:The pervert neko go win this thing.**

**Ruku:Okay I'm so confused already...**

**Chapter 30:(SammySalvatoreHarkness)**

**Ruku:Well thanks for reviewing :P I think the entertaining had stop in this chapter D:**

**Ikuto:True.**

**Amu:Amu give me the catnip.**

**Ikuto:No :P**

**Amu:Give. And give me a reason why?**

**Ikuto:Because ... because you can't have it! You hentai neko!**

**Amu:How nice of you. *smirks***

**Chapter 30:(Sylvyeria)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing.**

**Amu:I really agree with you. I hate Dark even more :P**

**Ikuto:He's not that bad...**

**Amu:He is! Are you a idiot Amu?**

**Ikuto:I'm not a idiot!**

**Ruku:-_-"**

**Chapter 30:(princess-alice-malfoy-granger)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :D Thank you.**

**Ruku:Hmm I think Ikuto would win!**

**Amu:Me?**

**Ruku:Never mind :P**

**Amu:Ikuto is sexier of course :P**

**Ikuto:Ikuto I don't think your sexy :P**

**Amu:That hurts a lot my little blueberry.**

**Ruku:I'm lost...**

**Chapter 30:(yoiteluver135)**

**Ruku:Thanks :D Jello :D**

**Amu:No comment.**

**Ikuto:You don't need to comment !**

**Ruku:This game is kind of... weird,confusing, and yeah.**


	32. Chapter 32

**~Beast~**

**[Chapter 32]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:When is this story gonna end. Lol even I don't know :(<strong>

**Ikuto:That's long Ruku.**

**Amu:Amu don't whine :P**

**Ruku:I'm lost.**

**Ikuto:Ruku does not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**I vanished and went to the place that I was suppose to be going.**_

_**"So what are you going to do about them falling?" I asked ?.**_

_**"You. Why would you do that to Amu?" said ?.**_

_**"It's your own daughter right?" I said.**_

_**"Just leave them I'll know they be safe." said ?.**_

_**"Alright whatever you say. How would you speak to Amu about her past life?" I said.**_

_**"She'll understand. I'm sure of it." said ?.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dark's POV<strong>

"So you want me to summon her or him or both." I said.

"Just bring them. I'm getting tired of answering your questions." said ?.

"Alright." I said.

**Amu's POV**

I saw a hole... Yeah a hole. It sucked us in.

Then me and Ikuto both fell on the ground.

I rubbed my head.

"Where are we?" I asked Ikuto.

"Don't know." said Ikuto.

"Amu." said ?.

"Dark. What do you want?" I asked him.

"Nothing. But you guys would know the truth already." said Dark.

A woman came by Dark.

"Amu." She said and smiled at me.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"This is your mother." said Dark.

"And I'm..." said Dark. I saw him removing something.

"Dad." said Ikuto.

"What's the meaning of this?" said Ikuto.

"Aruto wanted to see what would you do if you lost someone you love. Like how you lost your mother." said Amu's mother.

"Wait... I'm lost so your Ikuto's dad and your Ikuto's mom?" I said.

"No. Well I'm actually your mom Amu. This is Ikuto's dad. Your father is somewhere out there." said Amu's mom.

"Still I don't get why would you do that. I mean dad you almost killed Amu! Why should I trust you and forgive you for what you had done!" Ikuto shouted.

"Ikuto." I said.

"I wanted to see what you would do okay. Why didn't you use your powers? Hmm? I guess I did it too much." said Aruto.

"Like I should trust you. Your not my dad." said Ikuto.

"Prove it." said Aruto.

"I can't prove it..." said Ikuto.

I looked at Ikuto. He looks hurt.

"Mom... Tell me everything. Why did Ikuto's dad do this? And if your my real mom... or not. And where's dad?" I said.

"Aruto already explained. Though he also wanted to test Ikuto's power and your power. I'm a friend of Ikuto's dad. Souko in which the other hand is Ikuto's mom. She disappeared after she did that spell. She was never found again. Yes I'm your real mom. I turned you into a human because I wouldn't want you to experience how it would be in our world. I left you at a person porch for you to live a normal life. I watched over you and what you are doing. Plus your dad is somewhere out there... Which I have no idea where he went." said Amu's mom.

"I see..." I said.

"Alright since everything explained. Lets go back to normal." said Aruto.

"Why didn't you save mom?" Ikuto asked Aruto.

"I... I let her do it because I trust her. Even though if I made you and your mother run. I would also be gone." said Aruto.

"There's a portal behind you. You should go... Before it's gone or else you'll live here for 50 years." said Amu's mom.

"Wait! You guys should come to." I said.

"Amu hurry up." said Ikuto.

"Amu you should go." said Amu's mom.

"But mom! This is the first time I saw you. At least come. Even Ikuto's dad." I said and let out tears.

My mom hugged me.

"Aruto and I have something to do here still. We'll see each other again soon..." said Amu's mom.

She let me go and Ikuto pulled me.

"Mom!" I shouted.

She let out a weak smile and then I never saw her again... Never...

_**~5 years past~**_

"IKUTO HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE!" I shouted.

"Aww Amu. Your still the same even though your 20." said Ikuto as he hugged me.

"IKUTO!" I yelled out his name.

"Hehe. Mom and dad are on it again." said ?.

"Ah. Hey dad do you think we'll be cool like you." said ?.

"No don't be cool like your dad. He's a pervert." I said.

"Nice way to ruin the good moment." said Ikuto.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"Hehe." said ?.

"Hey Rin and Yoru don't you guys have school?" I asked them.

"It's Saturday remember?" said Rin.

"Seems like I forgot..." I said and laughed nervously.

"Someone's getting old." Ikuto teased me.

"I-IKUTO!" I shouted out his name and chased him with a fry pan.

"Go mom!" said Rin.

"Why voting for mom? Go dad!" said Yoru.

"What? Why dad?" said Rin.

Ikuto and me stopped and watched Rin and Yoru fight on who's going to win.

I laughed.

"Hey Amu." said Ikuto.

"What?" I said and turned around.

Ikuto kissed me. Well since I guess 5 years had past... I kissed him back.

"Eww..." said Yoru.

"Do it in another room people!" said Rin.

The kiss broke off.

I blushed...

"You guys should play outside or you'll be fat like mommy." said Ikuto.

I punched his head.

"What did you say honey?" I said and glared at him.

"Nothing." said Ikuto.

"How many?" said Yoru.

"Hmm?... 50 times Yoru 50 times." said Rin.

**Normal POV**

So Amu and Ikuto are husband and wife. And they have 2 kids. Yoru and Rin. Yoru is 10 years old as Rin is 8.

What about the others?...

Yaya decided to stay single and enjoy traveling around the world.

Nadeshiko had form a Japanese dance school for people.

Kukai and Utau... Well yes they are together but don't have kids. Utau became a pop star while Kukai became a professional soccer player.

Nagihiko and Rima are together. Don't have kids. Nagihiko opened a dance studio and Rima well we don't know what she's up too...

As for the final... Tadase became a fairy princess!

"So NOT TRUE!" said Tadase.

"Ahem... Well sorry." said Ruku.

Tadase well... Forget about him. He's still scared of bugs. Mostly spiders.

That's how everyone had lived for the past 5 years.

Kei and Kenji they are still vampire hunters.

**Amu's POV**

So tired. From fighting with Ikuto.

"Mom is tired." said Yoru.

"Alright. You guys should go sleep already since it's nighttime." said Ikuto.

"But were vampires. Shouldn't vampires go sleep in the morning?" said Rin.

"Rin and Yoru. Go sleep. I'll be glad if you go sleep." said Ikuto.

I went inside my room so I don't have to be in their chit chat.

Ikuto's POV

"Answer one question before we sleep..." said Rin.

"Which is?" I said.

"Where do babies come from?" Rin asked me.

"I heard babies come from the private part of a girl." said Yoru.

I sighed.

"Really?" said Rin.

"If your asking me. I'm not a girl." I said to them.

"But didn't you saw mommy giving birth?" said Rin.

"... I wouldn't answer that question. Go ask your mommy tomorrow." I said.

"Dad doesn't want us to know about you know what." said Yoru.

"What did I just told you guys?" I asked them.

"Alright alright! We'll go sleep." said Yoru.

I watched Yoru and Rin running towards their rooms.

I went inside our room.

"I heard everything." said Amu.

"You didn't have to hear everything." I said to Amu.

"So what did you say to them." said Amu.

"Nothing." I said.

"Life is hard isn't it?" Amu asked me.

"It can or can't. It depends." I said.

"Are you going to look for your mom?... and probably leave us?" Amu asked me.

"Probably in a few years." I said.

"Would I be able to see you again?" She asked me.

"Of course. And even though I'm not here. I'll always be in your heart and watching over you." I said to her.

"You sound like a girl." Amu teased me.

"Don't start the fight." I said.

"Alright I'm going to sleep." She told me.

As I watched her closed her eyes. I touched her soft cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Life is hard... I guess one day... I'll have to let go of you and move on." I said softly and drifted off to sleep.

**End Of Chapter...**

**End Of Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku: Tissue D:<strong>

**Ikuto:Ruku why? Why did you have to end it right here and right now! Aww cute... Me and Amu have kids.**

**Amu:Hah! I win!**

**Ikuto:Crap...**

**Amu:Good story.**

**Ikuto:Right. I wonder what would people say that this story had ended.**

**Amu:Why does me and Ikuto have kids?**

**Ruku:It's cute :D**

**Amu:No comment...**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 31:(Addimison2)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Ikuto:Sadly... I lost.**

**Amu:Yes! Ikuto! Go dress like a girl and date a boy. Hah! Who's the pervert now!**

**Ikuto:You are?**

**Amu:...**

**Ruku:Oh boy... Amu you should cry because this is the last chapter! D: T_T"**

**Amu:...**

**Chapter 31:(FallenDeadlyAngelOfDarkness)**

**Ruku:Sadly Dark was Aruto D: Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Ruku:And sadly.. I think the ending was kind of bad T_T"**

**Ikuto:Nah it was funny. When Yoru and Rin was asking me a question.**

**Amu:...**

**Ruku:So there you have it. That's it for "Beast" Thank you to everyone who had reviewed I really feel happy :D Well review about how the ending was D: And wait until my new Amuto story would come out tomorrow or today. *bows***


End file.
